Book 2: Revelations
by Sullivanright
Summary: (The Sequel to Book 1: Moon) The Gaang are on their way to find Aang an Earthbending teacher and to stop the Fire lord. On the way they will discover hidden secrets that have been kept from them or even terrible lies. How will this affect them? Can they stop the fire lord? Find out the answers by reading the next book. (I don't own the series or the characters,just the ocs and fic)
1. Chapter 1: The Avatar State

YEAH! The next book is out and the first chapter is published. I'm so excited for this one. WOOHOO!

Alright before we get started I would like to say that the second book is now going to be written in 3rd person view instead of first like in book one.

Also I would like to say that there are no more chapters every week thing. I don't want to rush this one so I will upload every chapter when I feel like it.

Other than that, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Avatar State

* * *

As the moon shines over a forest on this dark cloudless night a young boy can be seen running in it as he is panting heavily with every step that he takes. This boy with his brown hair and a scar across his left runs as fast as he can while fear grips his entire body.

He runs with all his might as he constantly looks behind him as he sees the ruffling of the bushes as he also looks above the tree trunks to see a shadow looming over him as it jumps between the trunks.

He runs, he runs and he runs….until a figure lands in front of him ultimately halting the speed of the boy. As he looks at the creature as he can see it is covered in fur and is of canine like appearance. It growls as it crawls over towards the boy slowly making him step back. As he feels the icy grip of fear itself overwhelm him he then trips on the root of a tree as he falls hard on the ground. He then looks at the beast as he crawls backwards away from it.

"Leave me alone!" The boy yells as he tries to back crawl away from it. This gets the beast riled up as it charges towards him. The boy crawls even faster as it just proves to be futile. As the beast is close to the boy it then jumps into the air as it gets ready to land on him.

The only thing he can do is watch as his demise reaches him with his eyes widened. "AAAAAGH!" The boy yells as the beast comes closer and closer and closer and…

"Aaagh!" Zian yells as he jumps upright from his bed into a sitting position as sweat and fear covers his body. He pants heavily as he looks around the room of the big boat that he and his friends are sleeping in.

He proceeds to calm down as he inhales a deep breath and then exhales. "Only a nightmare." He whispers in relief as he doesn't want to wake anyone up. He looks and sees that Aang and Katara are not in their beds.

He wonders where they are as he then hears voices coming from the deck of the big boat. He climbs the ladder as his head peaks out and sees that it is Aang and Katara talking to each other as Aang is leaning on the railing of the boat.

He climbs out as he walks over to them. They hear footsteps as they turn and see Zian Walking to them. "Zian what are you doing up so late?" Katara asks him as he leans on the railing. "Just catching some of the moonlight glow." He says as they look at him unconvinced.

"Was it another nightmare?" Aang asks him. "What do you think?" He answers distastefully without even looking at his friend. Katara looks at him worried. "That's the fifth one this week. Don't you think you should change just this…" She tries to say before Zian glares at her with seriousness in his eyes. "Listen to me very clearly, It doesn't matter if I have nightmares to the end of my days, I will never EVER turn into that horrifying and monstrous creature ever again." He says to her in anger before leaving them as he goes back to bed.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

As the sun shines brightly on the beautiful morning above the calm blue ocean the Gaang stand in front of Pakku along with some other water tribe members as he holds a bag with him. "Katara, I want you to have this." He says as he takes out of the bag a small blue vial with a crescent shaped symbol where the cork is and a rope attached to it. "This amulet contains water from the spirit oasis." He explains as he hands it to Katara who takes it. "The water has unique properties. Don't lose it." He says as Katara walks to him and hugs him. "Thank you master Pakku." She says as she then walks to Appa.

Aang steps up to Pakku as he reaches into his bag and hands him a box with the water tribe symbol on it. "Aang these scroll will help you master water bending but remember, they're no substitute for a real master." He says as Aang looks at Katara and smiles before turning back to Pakku as he bows to him before walking to Appa.

Zian lean against Appa as he waits for all of this to finish. Pakku looks at him and smiles. "Zian come here." Pakku says beckoning to him. This catches Zians attention as he walks over to him. Pakku reaches to his bag again and takes out a water tribe necklace with a blank button. Zian looks at it confused. "A necklace?" He says. Pakku smiles. "This isn't an ordinary necklace. This is a water tribe betrothal necklace." He says as Zian smirks. "You're not engaging to me, are you?" He says sarcastically. Pakku chuckles. "You wish. No this is merely a gift to you from all of us of the water tribe to say thank you." He says as he hands he hands it to him.

Zian takes it with still a confused look. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why?" He asks. "It is because we accept you as member of our tribe, a brother of the water tribe. I know it isn't much in Earth nation customs but should you ever decide to get married than you are more than welcome to do it at our city." He says as Zian smiles and he bows. "Thank master Pakku." He says genuinely grateful for the gift before walking back to Appa.

Next Sokka walks up to Pakku as he awaits something. "Sokka…take care son." Pakku says as he pats him on the shoulder and walks over to Appa leaving Sokka standing there with a sadden look. "Fly straight to the Earth kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin with your earth bending training with king Bumi." He says as Appa flies off. "Say hi to gran gran for me!" Katara yells in the distant.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

After flying for a few hours Zian sits up as he looks at the sky. He sees the sun setting as he looks to his friends. "Hey guys I think we should land." He says as Aang is busy flying Appa and looks at him wondering. "Are you sure?" He asks. Zian nods his head making his decision. "Yeah I'm sure. It's best that we camp for the night and fly again tomorrow morning, we don't want to surprise the earth soldiers by arriving at their base in the middle of the night. They might think it's a fire nation surprise attack." He says chuckling as Aang tells Appa to land.

As the night approaches everyone is finished with making the campsite. Zian finishes the campfire as he sits down next to it. Everyone sits around the fire as they all make themselves comfortable. "I wonder how King Bumi will react knowing you added another member to your gang?" Zian asks grinning as he lies on his back with his head on a log.

"I'm actually wondering how he would react knowing that, that very member is an earthbender?" Aang says questioning as the rest of them laugh. "Who knows? He might challenge Zian to an earthbending duel." Sokka says jokingly. "Or he'll keep wondering why Zian hasn't teach Aang earthbeding yet?" Katara says also joking.

Her statement however causes the rest of them to go silent as they all look at Zian. He looks at them confused. "What?" He says. Aang looks at him curiously. "Actually that's what we want to talk to you about." He says. Katara looks at Zian a bit. "Yeah, why don't you want to teach Aang earthbending?" She asks.

Zian looks at them as his face turns to sadness. "I don't want to talk about it, but I'll just say that I taught someone once and I have regretted it ever since. So let's just forget about it." He says. "But don't you want to tell…" Sokka tries to say before Zian looks at him with a scowl. "Forget. About. It." He says under his teeth as Sokka quiets himself.

As the moments pass Katara looks at Zian with a troubled look. Zian looks at her and sees her expression. "Something on your mind Katara?" He asks her. She looks at him and sighs. "You want to talk about last night or even what happened at the North Pole for that matter?" She asks him.

He looks at her for a moment. "No." He says abruptly. This causes Katara to become a little bit worried. "Are you sure? I mean you must be terrified about what happened to you." She says with much care for her friend. "I'm fine. There's nothing you need for you to worry about me." He says to her with his tone becoming a little bit annoyed.

"It's just that the night when Zhao killed the moon spirit and you transformed, it sounded like you were in a lot of pain. You kept shouting murderer all the time. We're just that you might…" She says before Zian sits up and looks at her with a stern look. "That I might what?" He asks her harshly.

Sokka looks at him with a grimace expression. "Hey there's no need to be rude with my sister. She's just concerned about you." Sokka says to him. Zian rolls his eyes. "Well maybe she should show her worriedness to someone who needs it." He says as this causes Katara to become a little bit sad.

Aang notices this and looks at Zian angry. "Hey, stop being so mean to Katara and apologize." He says. "Why? I didn't do anything to her; she's the one that wants pry into other people businesses." Zian says. "Beside I don't need anyone to make sure if I'm alright or if my health is fine. I'm completely capable of doing that myself." He says.

"Why are you like this?" Sokka asks him. Zian stands up with his face flustered with anger. "Leave my problems out of this. They're my problems not yours. Besides, in case you all forgotten theirs a war going on and we have more important things to worry about than my feelings." He says as he turns around. "We wake up tomorrow early and we leave. We will forget that this discussion ever happened." He says as he walks away and heads straight to his tent.

Katara, Sokka and Aang are left sitting there next to the crackling of the campfire with worried looks. "I'm really worried about Zian." Katara says. "Me too I just hope he will calm down by tomorrow." Sokka says. Aang stands up and looks at the siblings. "I hope so too. Come it's getting late, we need to wake up early if we want to reach General Fong's base." Aang says as Sokka nods.

They stand up as Sokka puts out the fire and they all go to their separate tents as they climb into their beds and get some much needed sleep for tomorrows fly trip.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

The group are flying high and are wide awake. The group are fine and calm now despite what happened last night. Zian is lying on his back and looking up at the clouds as he smiles. "Sure is a beautiful day today. Isn't it?" He says as the rest of them smile. "Sure is. Hey what do you think we'll expect when we get to Fong's base?" Sokka asks as he looks at Zian.

Zian just shrugs. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll see quite a welcoming when we get there. I'm sure he'll be happy to see the Avatar in his base." Zian says as a smirk appears on his face.

As they continue to fly Sokka look over yonder and gasps. "There it is." He yells the rest of them look and see the giant fortress of General Fong. Zian stands up proudly. "Take a look everyone. Take a look at the might and pride of my proud nation." He exclaims as he inhales deeply.

"Aaah, it's great to be back." He adds as everyone rolls their eyes. As Appa lands in the centre of the base everyone gets off and start to stretch their legs. They then suddenly hear the voice of General Fong. "Welcome Avatar Aang." He says as the Gaang look at the general and see him standing in front of a hundred soldiers as they all bow to them. "I am General Fong and welcome to all of you great heroes." He says. "Appa, Momo, Brave Sokka, the Mighty Katara and the Earth Bender Champion Zian." He says as Zian's smile widens. "Earth Bender Champion Zian? I can get use to that." Zian says as they hear sounds of firing and look behind them to see fireworks being shot into the sky.

"Not bad, not bad." Sokka says impressed. Zian then looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not bad?" He says as he can't believe what he is hearing from Sokka. "That my friend I consider an insult." He says as Katara just shakes her head and grins. "You're full of yourself when it comes to your nation." She says

Zian just smiles. "That is because I'm proud to call myself an Earthbender." He says as he pushes his chest out and gives a salute as Katara and Sokka stand behind him and silently snicker. Zian quickly looks back to them as the siblings quickly quiet themselves as Katara looks at the sky and Sokka whistles non chalantly.

* * *

 **General Fong's war room**

* * *

As the Gaang sit in the centre of general Fong's war room with the general sitting at the far end they patiently wait for what he has to say. "Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single handily wiped an entire fire navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility and the same goes for you champion Zian." Fong says making Zian look at him surprised. "It's not that great." Zian whispers.

"I try not to think about it too much." Aang says. Fong smiles. "Avatar and Zian. You two are ready to face the fire lord now." He says making Zian's jaw drop and Aang shock. "What?! No I'm not!" Aang says. "Are you insane?!" Zian asks completely shocked. "Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara says. "Yeah and forget about me turning into that thing again!" Zian says.

"Why? With the kind of power these two possess. Power enough to destroy hundreds of battle ships and wipe out thousands of soldiers in minutes. They can defeat the fire lord now." Fong says. "But sir Aang and Zian can only do those things when Aang is in the Avatar and Zian is in his form." Sokka interjects. "See it's this special state where…"Aang says before Fong continues to speak. "I'm well aware. Your eyes and tattoos glow and your able to summon unbelievable power. And with you Zian. Your body starts to grow twice your size and fur grows all over, your hands and teeth turn into destructive weapons and you're able to unleash unremarkable strength." He says as he looks on his board.

"Without you two we would be slaughtered before we reach their shores but with you two leading the way as the ultimate weapons. We can cut a swath right to the heart of the fire nation." He says. "Right but I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State much less to do once I'm there." Aang says. "Yeah and this thing. When I turn into it I can't completely control it, heck I'm lucky if I'm even able to control it." Zian says as Fong turns to them.

"So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny." He says as the Gaang stand up angry. "Are you asking for a death wish?" Zian asks. "No nothings decided, we already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way and Zian doesn't want to turn." Katara says getting irritated. "Well while you are taking your time learning the elements the war goes on. May I show you two something?" Fong says as he gestures Aang and Zian to a hole in the wall overlooking the courtyard as they follow him.

They look out the wall and see an infirmary and badly wounded soldiers. "That's the infirmary and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back." Fong says and looks at Aang and Zian. "Every day the fire nation takes lives. People are dying. You two can end, now. Think about it." He says as he walks away leaving Zian and Aang sadden by the thought of it.

Zian takes a deep breath and walks to Fong. "General I love my people and I would gladly like to see this war end like any other good person. But I must decline; many more will die if I turn into that monster again earth people or not. That thing sees nothing but chaos destruction. I'm sorry." Zian says as he walks away leaving a disappointed General behind him.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

Zian stands upon a balcony as he watches the full moon. His body aches and his head hurts as he watches it float in the Air. "You know can transforms and change back to make the pain go away." A person says as Zian already knows it to be Tui. "I don't care if my skull starts to crack. I am never changing into that thing again." Zian says angry.

"So what? You're just going to squander our gift and pretend like it doesn't even exist?" Tui asks sounding a mixture of anger and disappointment. Zian turns to him with an angered look. "A GIFT!? YOU CALL THIS CURSE A GIFT?!" Zian yells at the spirit. "Ever since I got this so called gift I've been nothing but angry and scared." He says.

The spirit looks at him. "Ok and of what?" He asks him. Zian then looks at him confused. "What?" He says. The spirit smiles. "What are you angry and scared about?" He asks Zian. Zian then turns around. "I don't have to say to you." He says. "Well then if that is how you feel then I guess I'll take my leave then." Tui says as he turns his back to Zian. "Oh and make be sure you know who you are." He says.

Zian lifts his head in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean?" He tries to ask before Tui vanishes into the night. "I really hate it when you do that." Zian says as he turns to the door he came to and decides to head back to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Aang's decision was changed as he decided to help General Fong in helping him get into the Avatar State. Everyone is sitting under a wooden deck as Aang, Fong and some medic officer are sitting around a wooden table as the rest of the group watch as the medic places a strange substance into a tea pot. "This rare chi enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy tenfold." He says as he pours some of it into a teacup and hands it to Aang. "In you, it might induce the Avatar state." He says as Aang looks at the cup curiously. "Tenfold energy huh?" He says as he drinks the cup. His eyebrow then twitches.

* * *

 **5 seconds later**

* * *

"Isitworkingisitworkingican'ttell. Somebodytellmeifi'mintheavatarstatecauseidon'thaveagoodviewofmyself. AmItalkingtooloud." Aang says at high speed as he rides on his air scooter all-round the deck as he goes on like a hyperactive child. "I guess he could talk the fire lord to death." Sokka says sarcastically. Zian sighs in irritation. "I'm saying this is a stupid idea." He says.

After a while they decide to try a different method as they all sit at the courtyard as Sokka stands in front of them. "Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar State." Sokka says as Aang gives him a thumb's up. "I like surprises." Aang says as Katara covers his eyes. Katara then takes them away as Aang then sees Momo's head on Sokka's body as he then pulls back in shock. The method however proves to be a failure as nothing happen. "Still not glowing." Aang says as General Fong shakes his head in disappointment.

In the next test the group is standing in a dimly lit room as an old man stands on a pedestal and Aang stands in front of him wearing a strange looking outfit from each nation as Zian and Asger quietly snicker in the background.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations. Now I will join the four elements into one." He says. "Water" He says as he pours a jug of water into a large bowl. "Earth" He then throws dust in the bowl. "Fire" He throws a torch into the bowl. "Air" He blows air into the bowl.

The old man picks up the bowl. "Four elements together as one." He says as he then throws what's in the bowl at Aang. After that they look and see that all the man did was cover Aang in mud. "This is just mud." Aang says. "So do you feel anything?" He asks Aang. Aang looks as if he wants to say something before his noise starts to twitch. "AAACHOO!" Aang yells as all the mud suddenly is blown of him and is sprayed onto the group and General Fong.

Fong wipes the mud off his face. "We have to find a way." He says as Zian starts to walk out of the room. "I don't care what way you try to find, I'm leaving. This was anyway a stupid idea from the start." Zian says as the group look at him. "Zian where are you going?" Katara asks. "This whole thing will get us nowhere but trouble. So I am going somewhere where I don't have to be around when all of this blows up in our faces." He says angrily as he slams the door behind him.

Aang tries to follow him but Sokka stops him as Aang looks at him as Sokka shakes his head. Aang stands there and is left pondering on whether the decision he has made was the correct one.

* * *

 **On top of the balcony**

* * *

So far this has become Zians usual spot to relax and clear his mind whenever he is frustrated. "You know you don't have to be like this." Tui says who is standing behind him. "It's a stupid idea from the start and I don't approve of it, so I have a right to be angry." Zian says still leaning on the ledge and not even glancing at Tui. Tui grins and shakes his head. "I'm talking about your anger in general." He says as Zian looks at him perturbed. "I don't want to talk about it." He says.

"You're gonna have to at some point." Tui says as he once again vanishes. "Whatever." Zian says as he heads back inside.

The moon hangs over the sky as it illuminates dark light before it. As everyone is fast asleep by this quiet peaceful night Aang suddenly wakes up from a terrible nightmare. He looks at Zian. "Zian, Zian wake up." He whispers trying to make sure he doesn't wake anyone up. Zian silently groans as he swifts his body to face Aang. "What is it?" He asks both tired and curios.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State." Aang says. "Me neither. It was a pointless idea to begin with." He says. "Do you think he'll be mad?" Aang asks him. Zian looks at him grinning. "He probably won't be mad…but even if he won't be all I'm saying is to watch your back. He's not a fire bender that's for sure but he is an Earthbender and we're a stubborn bunch." He says as he chuckles. "Just be careful, he's not a bad guy he just wants the war to end that's all." He says as he goes back to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

As the sun shines on this beautiful morning Zian is leaning on the ledge of favourite spot. He is smiling a bit as he is feeling happy on this day.

Suddenly…

 **Crash!**

Something can be heard breaking as Zian quickly looks to see what it is. He is shocked to see that Aang has fallen out of General Fong's quarters. He is even more shocked at what he hears next. "MEN! ATTACK THE AVATAR!" General Fong yells as the soldiers around Aang start to close in on him. Fong jumps off the building and lands in front of Aang. "What are you doing?" Aang asks confused. "I believe we're about to get some results." He answers as the soldiers start to attack.

Zian hops over the ledge and falls onto the courtyard. As he hits the ground he causes the ground to shake as several Earthbenders stagger and fall over. He looks angrily over to Fong. "What's going on here?!" He says. General then looks at him and points to him. "MEN! ATTACK THE BEAST!" He yells as the other Earthbender get ready to attack Zian.

"WHAT?!" He yells confused. Suddenly an earth ring is thrown towards him. Zian thinks fast by creating an earth dome around him. As the ring breaks Zian then pushes the dome open in two as each half slams into a soldier. Zian bends two rings as he throws them at General Fong. The general forms an earth pillar under himself as he dodges the rings by ascending.

Zian then hears something behind him as he sees a ring heading towards him. He luckily dodges out of the way as the ring hits a soldier. "You can't run forever!" Fong yells at Aang. "You can't fight forever." Aang says.

Zian then throws another ring at Fong as he sees it turns it back towards him. Zian quickly jumps over it as he slams his fist to the ground as a ripple heads towards the soldiers as it sends them flying. "Stop this nonsense RIGHT NOW!" Zian yells as Fong ignores him and continues to fight Aang.

As Sokka, Katara and Asger descend from the stairs Katara looks at the fighting confused. "What's going on?" Katara asks. "The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State." Sokka says as he takes out his boomerang and throws it at a nearby soldier before rushing in to join the fight.

Zian fight the soldiers as he sees Sokka in the battle field. "Sokka! What are you doing here?!" He asks. Sokka eyes suddenly widen. "Look out!" He yells as he points towards something. Zian looks to see what he is pointing and sees that a small ring is heading to him. Unable to react quickly the ring hits him square on the head as he falls to the ground. As he tries to get up his arms and feet are shackled to the ground as he struggles to get free.

Zian looks to his side see Fong has Katara cornered. "Maybe you can avoid me but she can't." He says to Aang. The soldiers around her block her path as she looks to see that she is completely trapped. Katara then bends some water at Fong as he easily gets rid of it by bending some sand and turning the water into mud. He then makes a stance as Kataras ankles sink into the ground. She tries to get out as she only stays where she is. "I can't move." She says. "What are you doing?" Zian says worried.

"Don't hurt her." Aang says as he bends air at Fong as he protects himself by creating an earth wall behind him. After that he then sinks Katara further down to her waist. "Aaah!" She yells scared. "Katara no!" Sokka yells as he charges to rescue her as he is then thrown to one side by Fong.

"Stop this! You have to let her go!" Aang yells almost pleading. "You can save her if you were in the Avatar State." Fong says. "I'm trying, I'm trying." Aang says. Zian looks at him angered. "GENERAL, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU TO APART!" He says.

"Aang I'm sinking." Katara says as she sinks further into the ground. "I don't see glowing." Fong says. "GENERAL I'M WARNING YOU!" Zian yells. Fong then let's Katara sink this time with only her head above the ground. "Please!" Katara says. "You don't need to do this!" Aang pleads as he falls to his knees. "Clearly I do." Fong says without any mercy in his eyes as he closes his fist and Katara disappears completely in the earth.

Aang jumps to save Katara but is too late as he kneels there. Zians eyes widen in horror. "What have you done?" Zian says shocked at knowing what is going to happen next.

Aang turns his head to Fong as his face is full of anger. His eyes and tattoos start to glow as he stands up and faces Fong.

"It worked! It worked!" Fong yells in joy as gust of wind is blown at him. He looks at Aang and smiles as that smile immediately disappears as his eyes narrow. Aang blasts a huge wind at him as it blows Fong far back. Aang then rises up as a dust tornado carries him up.

Strong winds blow against everyone as Zian manages breaks his earth shackles and he quickly gets up and runs towards Sokka. As he reaches him he gets Sokka straight and looks at him. "MOVE!" Zian yells as they both try to get far away from Aang as possible.

Zian looks at Fong as he shouts at Aang. "AVATAR AANG! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He shouts. Zian looks at the General angry. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU IDIOT!" He shouts as Fong ignores him. "YOU FRIEND IS SAFE!" Fong yells as he bends Katara out of the ground as she is on her knees gasping for air. "IT WAS JUST A TRICK TO TRIGGER THE AVATAR STATE! AND IT WORKED!" Fong says happily as Aang response by slamming hard on the ground.

The impact is so hard that it causes a shockwave that sends almost every soldier flying and bunker to break or otherwise collapse. After a while Aang ceases his anger as he falls to the ground. He looks around at the destruction he has caused with regret and guilt. Katara runs to him as she comforts him. "I'm sorry Katara. I hope you never have to see me like that again." He says.

"Ha, are you kidding me? That was almost perfect." General Fong says. "We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that." He says. Aang looks at him irritated. "You're out of your mind." He says as Fong once again ignores him. "I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the fire nation." He says making big plans as those said plans are pushed away as Zian walks up behind him with a frustrated look. He makes a fist, raises it and then slams it hard on the Generals head as he falls to ground unconscious.

"I've had enough out of you!" Zian says as he looks to the soldiers. "Any of you got a problem." He says as the soldiers shake their heads as they walk to them. "Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" A soldier asks as they all look at each other. Katara then smiles. "I believe we can manage." He says as the soldiers look at him fearfully as the see him holding obsidian in his arms.

Zian looks at them seriously. "Not. A. Word." He says as the soldiers look at him and see a true and deadly look. They quickly nod their heads before taking the General to his quarters.

As the Gaang are finished packing they climb on Appa and fly towards Omashu.

* * *

Yeah the first chapter is done. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

So that's it hope you guys like it and can't wait to write what happens next.

Thanks for reading guys. I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cave of Two Lovers

The chapter is here and ready. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: The Cave of Two Lovers

* * *

As the morning reaches its peak on the beautiful day, the Gaang are busy at a nearby river doing their own thing. Aang and Katara are about to do some water bending sparing, Zian doing upside down pull ups under a rocky archway with his feet shackled and Sokka is just lazing around by drifting on a big leaf.

"You guys are gonna be done soon, right?" Sokka asks as Zian rolls his eyes. "We got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today." Katara then looks at him. "What like you're ready to go right now naked guy?" Katara says grinning. "I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously whenever." Sokka says as he continues to drift. "How about now?" Zian asks. Sokka looks at him for a second. "Five more minutes." He says as Zian rolls his eyes and mutters "Typical" before continuing with his pull ups.

"So you were showing me the octopus form." Aang says to Katara as her attention moves away from her brother and she focuses on Aang. "Right let me see your stance." Katara says as Aang goes into a stance. She analysis it and then walks over to him. "Your arms are too far apart. See if you move them closer together you protect your centre, you it?" Katara says as she moves behind Aang and moves his arms together.

"Oh yeah thanks." Aang says as he blushes red as Zian takes notice of this and smirks deviously. Katara goes back to where she was and takes a stance. "Alright, let's see what you got." She says as Aang brings his hands down to the water and then spreads them apart creating four water tentacles on each side. Katara throws ice spears at him as he manages to block or throw them away from him with the tentacles.

After a few moments Aang sees an opportunity and uses one of the tentacles to aim at Katara's leg. As he sees the tentacle is in position he then waves his hand a little as this makes the tentacle tightens it grip and ending the fight. Katara looks and then smiles at Aang. "You make a fine octopus pupil Aang." She says as Aang is in a water bubble with the tentacles to the side as he pretends to act like a real octopus. "Hey he keeps acting like that he might make great seafood." Zian says as he, Katara and Aang chuckle.

As Zian continues his workout he suddenly hears the plucking of a pipa as music begins to play from a distance and appears to be growing ever so louder.

da da da dun da da da dun fell in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broken broken hearted someone sings as the Gaang look to see a group of five people walking (some dancing) to them as they look at them confused. The man stops playing and looks at the Gaang. He has a strange hairstyle and they all are wearing strange outfits. "Hey river people." The man says with a relaxed tone. "We're not river people." Katara says to him.

The man looks at them very confused. "You're not? Then what kind of people are ya?" He asks. "Just…people." Aang says. "Aren't we all brother." The man says as Zian gets down from the archway and shakes his head in disbelief. "What kind of people are you?" Zian asks snickering at the people discreetly. "Who are you?" Sokka asks him. "I'm Chong and this is my wife Lilly." Chong says as she bows to the group. Chong then looks back to them. "We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us." Chong says as he does some weird thing with his pipa.

"You guys are nomads? That's great I'm a nomad." Aang says. "Hey me too." Chong says as Aang looks at him flat faced. "I know you just said that." He says. "Oh" Chong says as he looks at Sokka. "Nice underwear." Chong says as Sokka then covers his underwear with Momo as he shuffles away in embarrassment.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

The Gaang are busy resting as Lilly is busy wowing Appa's fur and Chong and everyone are resting on Appa's paw. "Hey Sokka you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere." Aang says with interest. "Well, not everywhere arrow head but where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs." Chongs says as Sokka raises an eyebrow. "They said they'll take us to see a giant nightcrawaler." Aang says. "On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow." Chong's friend says.

"Sooo, it's just a normal waterfall. Are you guys sick?" Zian asks. "The only sickness we're carrying is the sickness of loving life." Lilly says. Zian looks at her confused. "Are you SURE you guy aren't sick?" Zian asks. "Look I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me. We need to get to Omashu. No side tracks, no worms and definitely no rainbows." Sokka says.

"Wow sounds like someone got a case of destination fever. Ha, you worry too much about where you're going." Chong says. "You gotta focus less on the where and more on the going." Lilly says as Sokka looks at them blandly. "O. Ma. Shu." Sokka says getting irritated. Zian jumps off of Appa. "As much as I would like to disagree with pony boy, I have to agree with Sokka on this one. We need to get to Omashu if Aang is to learn earth bending safely." Zian says as Chong looks at them.

"Sounds like you're heading to Omashu." Chong says as Sokka face palms himself and Zian covers his eyes as he shakes his head in disbelief. "Gee where did you get that idea?" Zian says sarcastically.

"There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains." Chong says the last bit he sounds creepy and mysterious. "Is this real or a legend?" Katara asks. "Oh it's a real legend." Chong says as Zian looks at him with a what face. "And it's as old as earth bending itself." Chong says as Zian looks at him smirking. "Sure it is." He says as Chong begins to play.

Two lovers forbidden from one another. A war that divides their people and a mountain that divides them apart. They climb the top to be together He then stops playing. "I forget the next couple lines but it goes something like this." He says as he plays louder. SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS! SECRET, SECRET, SECRET, SECRET TUNNEEEEEEEEEEEL YEAH! He finishes as he lays on his back in exhausted as his group applauds him.

Unimpressed Sokka looks at Chong. "I think we'll stick with flying. We dealt with the fire nation before. We'll be fine." Sokka assures Chong as Aang stands up. "Yeah, thanks for the help but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable." Aang says.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Everyone screams as Appa tries to dodge the hail of fireballs that are being at as the Gaang tries their best to avoid getting hit. "Launch!" The fire commander yells as more fireballs are being thrown at Appa as everyone continues to scream in fear.

After a while the group return to the nomads. Smoking and covered in soot the Gaang walk past them. "Secret love cave. Let's go." Sokka says as they are all walk past them with heavy faces.

They all walk between the mountains as they see their environment. "How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka asks. "Actually it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they build a whole labyrinth." Chong says as Sokka begins to become worried and looks at Chong nervously. "Labyrinth?!" Sokka says in fear. "I'm sure we'll figure it out." Chong assures Sokka.

"All you need to do is trust in love. According to the curse." Lilly says as Sokka freaks out a little. "Curse?!" He says in a moaning tone. As they reach the tunnel entrance. "Hey we're here." Chong says. "What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asks. "The says that only those that trust in love can make it through the caves, otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever." Chong says. "And die." Lilly adds. "Oh yeah and die. Hey I just remembered the rest of that song." He says as he stands at the tunnel entrance and plucks a string from his instrument. "And Dieeeeeeeee" He says in a deep voice.

Zian looks at them with a grin. "Well that's reassuring." He says as he flexes his arm. "But hey if we do somehow get trapped in there I can always bust our way out." He says confidently. "That's it." Sokka says getting irritated. "There's no way we're going through some cursed hole." He says. One of Chong's friends looks over at the distance and smiles. "Hey someone's making a big campfire." He says pointing to a smoke that is rising in the sky. Katara looks with a serious expression. "That's no campfire Moku." She says. "It's fire nation, there tracking us." Sokka says.

"Just won't leave us alone now can they." Zian says with a slight angry tone. Aang looks at Chong with a curios look. "So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?" He asks. "That is correct, master arrowhead." Chong says with a smile as Aang looks at Katara for a moment and then back to Chong. "We can make it." He says confidently. "Let's go everyone no time like the present!" Zian exclaims as they all walk into the tunnel.

As the fire nation tanks and soldiers reach the tunnel they all immediately stop. "Hold one it's too dangerous." A fire nation officer says to the rest. "Haven't you heard the song?" He asks as he looks at the entrance. "Just close them in. The mountain will take care of the rest." He says as the other tanks shoot their spears the top of the cave entrance. As it does so the entrance falls as it crumbles onto the ground and piles onto itself as it seals the entrance.

Inside Appa bangs on the now sealed entrances and possibly the only exit of the cave. "It's ok Appa we'll be fine…I hope." Katara says silently so that no one hears it. "Not very comforting words I must say." Except for Zian you heard it clearly. "We will be fine." Sokka says as he looks at Chong. "Chong how long do those torches last?" He asks him.

"Uhm, about two hours each." Chong says. "Then we have five torches, so that's ten hours." Lilly says as she lights all the torches on at the same time. Sokka then quickly takes them from her and stomps on them to extinguish them. "It doesn't work like that if there all lit at the same time." He says.

"Oh right." Lilly says just realizing her mistake.

"I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through." Sokka says as he takes a piece of paper and starts to lead as he draws. Zian looks at him confused. "Uhm hello, have you already forgotten that you have an EARTHBENDER with you?" Zian says as he takes the paper from Sokka and rips it in half. "HEY!" Sokka exclaims. "No need for that." Zian says as he throws the paper away and faces a wall.

He goes down into a squatting position as he takes a deep breath. "Aagh!" He shouts as a large hole is made in front of them. He smiles as he looks at the group. "This way please." He says. "How do we know we're heading in the right way?" Sokka says a little irritated. Zian grins. "We don't, but would you rather stay and be trapped in here?" He asks as he looks at them waiting for them to disagree. "No? Then let's get going." He says as he leads the way and everyone else follows.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

As they continue moving through the cave Zian then stops. "Wait." He says as everyone halts. Katara looks at him curiously. "What is it Zian?" She asks. Zian looks and sees that the tunnel he has created has been made a dead end. "This doesn't make sense. I made this path much deeper than this." He says. "We don't need to make tunnels. We just need love." Chong says. "The little guy knows it." He says as he points to Aang. "Yeah but I wouldn't mind some tunnels also." Aang says.

Zian looks at the dead end and realizes something. "This could only mean one thing." Zian says as he looks at the group. "I'm not the only Earthbender here." He says when at that moment the tunnel begins to shake. As the tunnels begins to calm down everything then turns quiet, until Chong begins to speak. "There's another Earthbender? It must be the curse of the two lovers who want to punish us for entering their domain. I knew we shouldn't have come here." He says panicking

"Riiight, if only we listened to you." Sokka says sarcastically. "Everyone be quiet. Listen." Katara says as everyone becomes silent. For a moment distant screeching can be heard as they all look towards the darkness. For a moment they see nothing until a fearsome creature comes flying from out of the darkness and swoops towards them.

They dodge the animal as they scurry to get away from it. "It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong yells. Zian looks at the creature. "No it's a wolfbat!" He yells as the wolfbat flies towards Sokka. He tries to hit the creature with his torch as it knocks the torch out of his hands and falls on Appa's paw. This scares him as the bison as he starts to go berserk. He jumps around in fear as he runs in every direction.

As he does he accidently bashes into a pillar and the side of the tunnel. The impact is enough to cause the pillar to rumble and shake uncontrollably. The ceiling of the cave starts to fall apart as it comes on their heads. Thinking fast Zian uses his bending to push everyone away from the boulders. However in doing so causes him to lose focus as boulders above him come crashing down him.

Aang regains his focus as he stands up from the ground. He sees a wall in front of him as he looks to see Katara and Appa are with him meaning that they have been separated from the group.

Sokka stands up and as he shakes his head. "Are you guys alright?" He asks Aang and Katara. Katara looks at the wall. "We're fine. Where's Zian?" She asks her brother. "Isn't he with you?" Sokka asks as Katara eyes widen. "No!" She yells as she starts to worry.

"Find him!" Sokka yells as they search the rubble for the Earthbender. "Zian please don't be…" Sokka says before a heap of earth is splashed against his face. He wipes it off as he sees a fist appearing out of the rubble. Sokka's expression turns to shock and glad as digs away the earth to reveal the face of Zian himself.

"We found him!" Sokka yells to the others as Aang and Katara sigh in relief in knowing their friend is okay. Zian looks at them with a weak smile. "(cough) If there's one thing I am most guaranteed to not die from (cough) it is my own element." Zian says jokingly as Sokka helps him out of the ground.

Sokka smiles. "It's good to see you're fine Zian." He says. Zian smiles back. "Me too." He says as he takes a step forward and instantly winces as he lifts his right leg up. Sokka notices this and grabs him before he falls over. "What's wrong?" He asks concerned. Zian looks at him in pain. "I think that rubble sprained my ankle. I can't seem to use it; I guess that means we're stuck in this cave." He says as he looks at Sokka and chuckles.

"Deja vu, huh." Zian says jokingly. Sokka on the other hand is not so humorous about the situation. He starts to panic as he without warning let's go of Zian as he runs to the collapsed tunnel. This causes Zian to lose his balance as Lilly luckily catches him as puts his arm over her shoulder as they look at Sokka who desperately tries to shove away the rubble.

He then stops as Chong walks behind him. "Yeah it's no use, we're separated. But at least you have us." Chong says cheerfully as Sokka's eyes widen in fear. "Nooooo!" He screams as he stands up and falls back to the ground and tries his best to dig the rocks away as a couple of them fall on him causing him to instantly stop.

Zian shakes his head as he faces Chong. "Well I guess the only thing to do is to head forward." He says as Chong agrees and pulls Sokka out of the heap as they walk into the dark tunnel in front of them.

After walking (For Zian hopping) for a while Chong decides that it is best that they sing a bit to keep everyone's spirits up, Well everyone except Sokka who is walking with a pout face while carrying Zian with his arm over his shoulder. He starts to pluck the strings from his pipa.

Oh, don't let the cave in get you down. Don't let the falling rocks turn your smiiile into frown. With the tunnels and its dark and that's when you need love, hey. Don't let the cave ins get you down Sokka. Chong finishes as Sokka just looks at him annoyed. Zian smiles however. "Not bad, a bit annoying but not bad." Zian says as Chong smiles back. "Thanks" He says accepting the compliment.

* * *

 **On Aang and Katara's side**

* * *

As Aang, Katara and Appa traverse the tunnel that they are walking in; they finally come across a round circular sealed door at the end of the tunnel. Katara holds the torch in front on of her as she smiles. "Aang look!" Katara exclaims in excitement as she runs to the door. Aang looks at what Katara is running to and smiles as well as he follow her.

"We found the exit." Aang says as he and Katara place their hands on the door and try to push it open. They try as hard as they can but to no avail. They then stop as they look at Appa who is walking towards them.

He stops as his nostrils flare as he then pushes himself forward as he charges to the door. Aang and Katara look at each other with fear look as they quickly move out of the bison's way. Appa slams his head hard against the door as it then fall back and then rolls to the side.

Katara and Aang walk inside the dark room as Kataras torch lights up the room a bit. They look as their joyful expressions are turned into disappointment and surprise. "This isn't the exit." Katara says "No." Aang says as he walks forward and stops at the edge. "It's a tomb." He says as Katara torch's radius brightens their side as they look down and see two gaint coffins that are lying in the middle of the room.

Aang and Katara walk down some stairs leading down to the coffins as they slowly walk towards to coffins. "It must be the tomb of the lovers from the legend. That's who's buried here." Aang says to Katara who then shines her torch on the coffins. On them she can see some drawings and writings on them. "These pictures tell their story." She says as they both look closer to examine the drawings.

" _They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages_." Katara says as she continues to read. " _The villages were enemies so they cannot be together. But their love was strong and they found a way._ _The two lovers learned earthbending from the badgermoles, they became the first earthbenders."_ Aang looks at her surprised. "Really? I bet Zian would be intrigued if heard that." He says as Katara chuckles and proceeds to tell the tale. " _They build a labyrinth of tunnels so that they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth."_

Katara face then saddens. " _But one day the man didn't come, he died in the war between the two villages. Devastated the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending powers. She could've destroyed them all, but instead she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together peace."_

" _The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their everlasting love."_ Katara finishes as she looks at Aang and they both turn behind them to see a giant carving on the wall of a man and woman kissing. Underneath them an inscription is carved there.

" _Love is brightest in the dark."_ Katara says reading the inscription.

* * *

 **On Sokka and Zian's side**

* * *

"Any luck Sokka?" Zian says sarcastically as they all stand in front of a dead end. "Oh great, your plans have led us to another dead end." Moku says as Sokka gets annoyed and looks at him. "At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku." He says as he faces Zian. "And you're lucky that I had another parchment with me after you tore up the last one." He says as Zian shrugs while grinning.

"We'll it can't be helped." He says as Sokka glares at him. "Whoa wait a minute, we're thinking of ideas? Cause I had an idea for like an hour now." Chong says. "Yes! We're all thinking of ideas!" Sokka exclaims as he crosses his arms and hears what Chong has to say. "Well then listen to this. If love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song." Chong says as Sokka smacks his forehead and Zian rolls his eyes. "Yeah I bet no one who has ever been trap down here ever thought of that." Zian says sarcastically as Chong and his friends begin to play.

* * *

 **On Aang and Katara's side**

* * *

"How are we gonna find our way out of these tunnels." Aang asks Katara. "I have a crazy idea." Katara says thinking. "What?" Aang asks her curiously. Katara takes a few moments and turns away from him. "Nevermind it's too crazy." She says. Aang looks at her as his curiosity grows.

"Katara what is it?" He asks. "I was thinking. The curse says we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love." She says. "Right" Aang says trying to understand what she means. She then points to the craving. "And here it says ' _Love is brightest in the dark'_ and has a picture of them kissing." She says as Aang raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Where are you going with this?" He asks her unsure of her meaning. Her eyes drift away from him as she softly smiles. "Well…what if we kissed?" She says as she begins to blush.

Aang looks at her with a very surprised look. "Us? Kissing?" He says as she then again turns away from him. "See, it was a crazy idea." She says dissuading her idea. Aang looks away from her. "Us. Kissing." He repeats as this time his face turns happy as he relishes at the thought.

Katara then starts to chuckle. "Us kissing, what was I thinking? Can you imagine that?" She asks him as he shakes his head and looks at Katara. He chuckles. "Hey, I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you." He says jokingly before his eyes widen as he realizes what he just said.

Katara then looks at him as she is offend by his statement. "Oh well I didn't realize it was such a horrible option. Sorry I suggested it." She says. Aang then tries to change what he said. "No no, I mean if it was a decision between kissing you and dying." He says as Katara is then taken back by his words. "What?" She says angrily.

"What I'm saying is that I would rather kiss you than die, it's a compliment." He says as Katara looks at him frustrated. "Well I'm not sure which I'd rather do." She says to him as she shoves the torch into his hands before storming off leaving him all alone.

Aang stands where he is as he regrets his words. "What is wrong with me?" He says.

* * *

 **On Sokka and Zian's side**

* * *

Chong and his friends continue to play as they move on in the tunnels while Sokka follows behind them with a mope face while supporting Zian by place Zian's right arms over his shoulder as he carries him.

Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart Chong sings while they move. Sokka however is annoyed by all of this as he smacks his forehead again. Zian smiles as he looks at his friend while hopping along.

* * *

 **On Katara and Aang's side**

* * *

Katara and Aang have been wandering the tunnels for a half an hour now and so far they have made little to no progress. Aang looks at the torch he is holding and sees that it has been decreased to a very insignificant size over the time it has been lit. "We're gonna run out of light any second now, aren't we?" Aang says in disappointment. Katara then stops as she turns to him.

"I think so." She says as Aang walks up to her a bit worried. "Then what are we gonna do?" He asks unsure of what to do on their current situation. She looks at him. "What can we do?" She says as she walks close to him. She places her hand on his hand holding the torch as he looks down and then back to her giving her a small smile.

Their eyes are transfixed to one another as they gaze upon each other. Then as if automatically they slowly begin to lean towards each other as the light of the torch begins to gradually go out…and then…darkness.

Then all of a sudden light start to brighten the whole tunnel as crystals on the tunnel ceiling begin to not only light up the tunnel but also show a path that leads to somewhere.

* * *

 **On Sokka and Zians side**

* * *

While wandering in the tunnels for a while now and Chong playing his pipa a loud screeching is suddenly heard in the darkness from a distance. Sokka, Zian and the nomads stop as they hear the loud noise.

"What was that?" Sokka asks as he looks at Zian who he is still holding onto. Zian thinks for a moment before answering. "I may be wrong but I think those sounds are…" He says before they all turn around behind them and see crawling out of the darkness are… "Wolfbats!" Zian shouts as hundreds upon hundreds of wolfsbats come flying out of the dark tunnels.

They swoop down as they fly over Sokkas head as they fly past him. This causes Sokka panic as he flails around and accidently dropping Zian as he falls to the ground hard. As all of the wolfbats disappear into the other side of the tunnel everything turns quiet.

"Hey, you saved us Sokka." Chong says happily as Sokka looks to the direction of where the wolfbats vanished. Zian looks at Chong. "I don't think so. I think they were trying to get away from something." He says as Chong looks at him confused. "From what?" He asks when at that moment the cave starts to rumble and shake as they all look around.

Suddenly the left wall behind them blasts open as a gaint brown with a white strip in the middle furred creature comes crawling out of it. Then suddenly the right wall in front of them blast open as another one of those creatures comes crawling out of it. "Badgermoles!" Zian screams as he looks at them.

As the two of them stand on either side blocking both side of the tunnel they then do some earthbending as they close both tunnel ways preventing anyway from escaping. They then do some more earthbending as they spilt the nomads from Zian and Sokka.

One closes in on Sokka as it pushes Sokka back as he falls on his back as the beast closes in.

Just when Sokka thinks he is going to die the sound of the string from the pipa can be heard as Sokka looks back to see Zian sitting cross legs in the middle holding the pipa in his arms. Sokka looks him worried. "Zian what are you doing?" He asks the eartthbender. Zian just looks at him. "Shh" he says as he looks at the badgermoles.

Sokka looks at the badgermoles and sees that they have calmed down and are looking at the Earthbender with interest. The nomads look at him as they wonder what happens next. Zian then begins to play.

There are earthbenders who live on this earth,  
Who they are does not matter;  
When you close your earthly story,  
Will you join them in their batter?

Will the circle be united  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting  
on this earth, on this earth?

In the pride of the fire nation  
Oft they told us of their vast creation,  
Now there filled with hatred and destruction.  
Is there hope, is there hope.

Will the circle be united  
By and by, by and by?  
Is there a better home awaiting?  
On this earth, on this earth?

The water tribe adapt to their lives  
Which of them can really thrive,  
They build their cities all high and nice,  
Are they made of water or ice?

Will the circle be united  
By and by, by and by?  
Is there a better home awaiting  
On this earth, on this earth?

The air nomads live way high up  
So that they can't grow attach to stuff,  
Yet do you believe they are joy folk,  
When they live apart from the townsfolk .

Will the circle be united  
By and by, by and by?  
Is there a better home awaiting  
On this earth, on this earth?

One by one they grew apart  
And one by one the fighting start;  
Now the families are pushed away ,  
Will it ever bring them back one day?

Will the circle be united  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting  
On this earth, on this earth?

* * *

 **On Aang and Katara's side**

* * *

Aang and Katara look up at the ceiling as they look at the crystals that have now light up the cave for them. "It's made of some kind of crystal. They must only light up in the dark." Aang says referring to the crystals on the ceiling. "That's how the two lovers found each other. They just put out there lights and followed the crystals." Katara says.

They both then look to where the crystals go. "That must be the way out." Katara says as they then hug each other. As they let go Aang looks down. "So um…" He tries to say to Katara before she runs off. "Let's go." She says as Aang stands. He shakes his head and smiles before following her.

* * *

 **Outside the cave**

* * *

Appa, Aang and Katara exit the tunnel as smiles fill their faces. Appa stands on his hind legs as he then falls on his back as he is happy to see the sun and the open air again. Aang looks around and looks at Katara. "What about Sokka?" He asks when at that moment the look behind them as a hole is blasted open.

As the dust clears they can see two badger moles appear in front of them. On one they can see the nomads riding it and on the other see Sokka and Zian on top of it as they wave to them. "Sokka, Zian!" Katara yells excitingly. Sokka slides off his badger mole as he helps Zian off before the walk to them.

"How did you guys get out?" He asks Katara and Aang. "Just like the legend says, we let love lead the way." Aang says. "Really? We let huge furious beast lead our way." Sokka then looks at Zian. "How'd know they love music?" He asks him. Zian just grins. "I'm an Earthbender. What badgermoles lack in sight they make up for sound, and boy do they love music." He says. "Where did you hear that song?" He asks him as Zian looks at him confused. "I don't know it just came to me." He says as Sokka takes his answer.

They then turn to the badger moles as he, Zian and the nomad's wave good bye to them. Sokka hands Zian over to Aang as he supports him and then let's Zian sit before going over to moku. The siblings hug each other as they let go as Katara looks at Sokka's forehead. "Why's your forehead all red?" She asks him.

At that moment Chong walks to them and starts to speak. "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the Avatar." He says as Sokka slams his forehead in the exact same place where the red mark is.

"So are you guys going to come to Omashu with us?" Aang asks. "Nope." Moku says non chalantly. "Ok thanks for everything Moku." Aang says as he waves them good bye.

Chong places a flower necklace over Sokka as he looks at him smiling. "Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plan get in the way of the journey." He says as he hugs him. "Just play your songs." Sokka says irritated. Chong let's go of him. "Hey good plan." He says as he follows the rest and start to play his pipa.

Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart He says as they disappear into the forest.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

The Gaang are walking up a mountain as the walk to the top. Zian is walking on his own thanks to Katara's healing powers. "The journey was long and annoying." Sokka says. "VERY" Zian adds. "But now you get to see what it's really about. The destination." Sokka says as he reaches the top and looks at the group. "I present to you, the earth kingdom city of O…" He then stops talking as the rest follow to see why he stopped. As the rest of them reach the top their eyes widen (Zian's even wider) as they look.

Banners carrying the fire nation insignia litter the walls as smoke rises from parts of the buildings that have changed into factories. The once proud city of Omashu has been transformed into a fire nation stronghold.

"Oh no" Zian says as he can't believe that such a proud earth nation city has been reduced to this.

* * *

And with that the chapter ends. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you want to ask me an question then feel free.

If you are wondering how Zian's song sounds like, then imagine the music from will the circle be unbroken from bioshock infinite.

Thanks for reading guys. I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival Return to Omashu

The next chapter is done. Now, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: Arrival/Return to Omashu

* * *

The sun shines bright on the now transformed Earth kingdom city of Omashu. Flags upholding the fire nation insignia with pride fly proudly with the wind as it show the might and power of the fire nation army. Smokes from the factories cover almost the whole city. The Gaang stands on the mountain as they overlook the city what it has been reduced to.

"I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far but Omashu always seemed untouchable." Aang says shocked and disappointed. "Up until now it was. Now Ba Sing Se is the only great earth kingdom stronghold left." Sokka says crossing his arms. Zian stands where he is paralysed with fear. "I can't believe that such a city of proud my people have been changed into this rubble." Zian says.

"This is horrible." Katara says standing next to Aang and looks at him. "But we have to move on." She says. Aang looks at the city with determined look. "No, I'm going in to find king Bumi." He says as he walks forward. "Aang stop. We don't know if Bumi is still…" Sokka says as Aang turns around and looks at him with a stern expression. "What? If he's still what?" Aang says with a demanding tone.

Sokka's eyes drift away from him. "Around." He answers. "I know you had your hearts set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earth bending." Katara says trying to see an alternative. Aang looks at her. "And who would that be Katara? Zian? You heard what he said, he won't teach me earth bending." He says as he turns back to the city.

"He's right about that." Zian says agreeing with him. "And this isn't about me finding a teacher. This is about finding my friend." Aang says. Zian walk over to him and puts his arm over Aang as he has a big smile on his face. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go save the king." He says as Aang returns Zians helpfulness with a smile.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Appa flies the group down the mountain of the city as he lands next to a grate covering a large pipe that is hiding right under the bridge that connects the city. Aang stands on top of the grate as he tries to open it. "A secret passage? Why didn't we use this last time?" Sokka asks as Aang then manages to open it as green sludge burst out. "Uugh" Sokka says in disgust as he leaps back.

"Asked and you shall be answered." Zian says jokingly. "In a very disgusting way." He adds as he gags before he pinches his nose. They climb into the pipe as Sokka yelps at the smell. Zian pinches his nose as the horrific smell is causing him to gag. As the sludge moves down on them everyone uses their bending to protect themselves from being touched by it, except for Sokka who just struggles to keep his head above the sludge.

As they finally reach the exit Aang lifts the pipe cover and sticks his head out to see if the coast is clear. "How's the weather up there?" Zian asks sarcastically. Aang places the cover aside as he jumps out of the pipe. Katara and Zian climb out of the pipe as they rub themselves clean. "That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara says. "Never going into that thing again." Zian says as he climbs out.

Suddenly a green like monster covered in muck climbs out of the pipe as it moans and walks to the group. Their faces fear up as Katara looks at a nearby barrel containing water. She uses her bending and splashes the water onto it. As the muck is washed away it reveals itself to be Sokka. Aang then whirls a gust of wind at him to dry him of.

When he is dry they see two or three purple pentapuss are stuck to his face using their suckers. As Sokka notices this he then starts to freak out as he yell and screams while trying to pull the creatures off of him. Aang then tackles him against a wall as Sokka calm down. "Stop making so much noise, it's just a purple pentapuss." He says as he places a finger on the creatures and starts to tickle them.

Their suckers come loose as Aang takes the pentapuss and hands it to Zian who places it on his hand. Sokka does the same with the others as red spots are left where the pentapuss were sucking on. Zian looks at the one he is holding with a smile. "Aww, it's so cute." He says rubbing the top of the little guy's head.

As the last pentapuss is taken off of Sokka they suddenly hear someone yell. "Hey!" They look in front of them to see three fire nation soldiers walking towards them. Zian growls as he tries to move to attack them however he is stopped by Katara who shakes her head, the soldiers luckily don't notice this.

They quickly cover Aang as he places a scarf over his head to cover the tattoos on his head, they then move away to reveal him. As the soldiers near them the leader looks at them. "What are you kids doing out past curfew?" He asks them. "Sorry, we were just on our way back home." Katara says as they turn around and walk in the other direction.

"You should've let me take care of them." Zian whispers to her. Katara looks at him sternly. "And let the whole city be on high alert? No way." She whispers back. "Wait. What's the matter with him?" The soldier suddenly says pointing to Sokka as the group suddenly stop.

Katara looks at the back of Sokka's neck and sees that the soldier is talking about the marks that the pentapuss created. She starts to think quickly. "Uh…he has…pentapox sir." She says as she turns Sokka so that he faces the soldiers. The soldier moves closer to inspect his face. He tries to touch Sokka before Katara stops him. "Uh, it's highly contagious." She says nervously.

Sokka thinks for a moment before giving him a sickly look. "Ugggh it's so awful I'm dying." Sokka says in a zombie like voice. Zian looks at him with his jaw hung open. " _You have got to be kidding me._ " He says in mind. "And deadly." Katara adds as Sokka moves slowly closer to the soldier as he backs away.

"Hey I think I've heard of pentapox. Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" The soldier says to his friend as all three of them move away from Sokka. "We gotta wash our hands." One soldier says. "And burn our clothes." The other ads as all three soldiers turn around and high tail it away from Sokka.

Zian stands where he is with his jaw still hung open. "Thank you sewer friend." Aang says to the pentapuss in his hand. Zian shakes his head. "How is it that soldiers with this kind of intelligent are winning the war?" Zian rhetorically as he turns and the group starts to walk again.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

As the group sneak around the city in search of the king they run up a construction site and hide behind some cement planks under some scaffolding. "Let's find king Bumi and get out of here." Katara says to Aang. "Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asks. Zian looks around.

"Considering he's an Earthbender they would most likely keep him somewhere or in something where he can't earthbend. A metal box perhaps? Feels a little bit familiar." Zian says whispering the last bit. "Probably" Aang says as they run of in a direction.

"There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place." A gloomy teenage fire nation girl says with great distaste as she walks in the twilight night with a fire nation escort and her mother. "Mai, your father was appointed governor." The girl's mother says holding a baby in her arms. "We're like royalty here. Be happy and enjoy it." She says as they walk on.

Unbeknownst to them however a group of Earthbenders stand high above them with boulders next to them. "The targets are approaching." One of them says to the other. "Take them out." He says.

* * *

 **On the ground**

* * *

"I thought my life was boring in the fire nation, but this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens." The gloomy girl says while her mother looks at her annoyed.

The Gaang walk along the site undetected until they see a boulder that is coming down to pass them. Aang sees this and sees that it is heading down towards the girl and her mother. He quickly swings his staff as strong wind blows onto the boulders. This causes them to break into pieces and it creates dust.

When the dust clears the fire nation soldiers can clearly see Aang. "The resistance." The mother yells as her daughter throws mini arrows at Aang. He jumps up as he dodges them as e then gets down before they all runs away. Zian looks at Aang and is shocked to see what he did. "You saved a group a fire nation?" He says shocked and angered. Aang looks at him. "How was I supposed know? It was too dark to see." Aang says back as they continue to run.

As the soldiers follow them Katara then stops as she uses her water bending to whips the soldiers as the fall on their backs. Suddenly the gloomy girl throws her arrows at Katara at high speed as Katara creates an ice wall in front of to stop the arrows before running after the rest. The girl also gives chase.

As they run Aang suddenly stop and uses his air bending to break a scaffold that fall to pieces. The girl throws a dagger like weapon to Aang who sees it and spins his staff to block it. Not giving up the girl then throws her arrows at them. Suddenly the floor gives way beneath them as they fall.

As they vanish from site the girl sighs before walking back to her mother.

* * *

 **Back to the Gaang**

* * *

The Gaang have fallen into an underground tunnel network of some sorts. Zian rubs his head as he looks up to see many people surrounding him and his friends. He looks in front of him and smiles with to see earth bending soldiers are in his site. "Hi" He says non chalantly. This causes the people to gasp as they are surprised to hear someone say it in such a manner.

After a while one of the soldier's claims that he is the leader of the resistant's of Omashu. He has told the group that they are here underground due to the fact that they are hiding out from the fire nation.

"So is king Bumi with you guys?" Aang asks him as they enter room where a bunch of the cities people are as they all look at him upon hearing him ask that. Aang looks at the soldier. "Is he leading the resistant'?" Aang asks as the soldier looks at him angrily. "Of course not." He says as he looks at Aang. "The day of the invasion we readied ourselves for battle." He says as he looks at the people. "We were prepared to defend our city, to fight for our lives and for our freedom." He says.

"I'm assuming that there is a 'but' in all this." Zian says. The soldier nods as he continues. "But before we even had a chance." He says as he lowers his head in shame. "King Bumi…surrendered." He says as this causes Aang to look at him in shock. Zian's eyes are filled with surprise at hearing that an Earthbender surrendered before a battle.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zian says as the soldier explains. "The day of the invasion I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eyes and said." He says as the scene changes to the battle. King Bumi looks out over the top of the city at the fire balls that are being thrown to it. The soldier is standing right next to him.

"I'm going to do…" King Bumi says as he swiftly faces the soldier. "Nothing." He says as he then starts to laugh manically. The scene then reverts back to the soldier. "Doesn't matter now. Fighting the fire nation is the only path to freedom, and freedom is worth dying for." The soldier says as Zian then shakes his head. "I don't think in this case it is." He says as the soldier looks at him confused at hearing that from his own kin.

Aang nods to Zian in agreement. "Zian is right there's another path to freedom. You can leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the fire nation, but you're outnumbered. You can't win, now's the time to retreat so you can live to fight another day." Aang says as the soldier lowers his head. "You don't understand, they've taken our homes and we have to fight them at any cost." He says with determination.

Zian looks at him. "I know how you feel, the fire nation have taken your homes but you're all still alive that's more than what other people can say. So takes Aang's advise and leave while you still can." He says.

One of the soldiers looks at the leader. "I think the kid is right Yung. Living to fight another day is starting to sound like a pretty good idea to me." He says to Yung. "Yeah, I'm with the two kids." Another soldier says as Yung looks to the people as they all begin to whisper about what Aang and Zian said.

Yung looks back to Aang and Zian. "Fine, but there thousands of citizens that need to leave. How are we gonna get them all out?" He asks. Sokka starts to think. Then suddenly an idea flashes. "Suckers." He says as they look at him confused. "Yeah that pretty much you are Sokka." Zian jokes as Sokka glares at him before turning normal.

"No what I mean is that you're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox." He says grinning.

Later barrels are carried in filled with pentapusses. Each person grabs them and places them on their bodies and then takes them off so that their whole body is filled with spots as if to look like they are sick.

As everyone is done with this thing they all then wait for day time to appear before heading up to the surface. As they all hide from site from the fire nation they all gather around as Sokka begins to speak.

"The marks make you look sick but you got to act sick to. You've got to sell it." Sokka says. "Aaaaagh." An old man with a walking stick, a peg leg and covered with spots starts moaning as he passes Sokka. Sokka looks at him before smirking. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Sokka says as the old man looks back at him smiling. "Years of practice." He says as he taps his peg leg.

Zian shakes his head in disbelief. "Sokka no offense, but this has got to be…the dumbest idea ever. There's no way the fire nation is going to fall for this." He says as Sokka looks at his earthbending friend and puts an arm over Zian's shoulder. "Have a little faith Zian; this plan will work 100%." He says. "I doubt it." Zian replies as Sokka turns back to the people.

"Ok everyone into sick formation." Sokka says to them as they all head to where they need to go. Aang however head in a different direction as Katara and Zian notices this. "Aang, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us" Katara asks him as he looks at her.

"No, I'm not leaving until I find King Bumi." He says as Zian raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asks him. Aang nods. Zian sighs as look at him. "Ok do what you got to do." He says as Aang smiles grateful that his friend understands. Momo pulls Aang's mouth as he picks up the lemur places him on the ground. "Sorry Momo I'll feed you later." He says as he jumps into the air and lands on the roofs as he goes in the direction he is heading.

As the sun lowers on the earth and the fire nation soldiers are standing at their posts when they suddenly hear the sounds of loud moaning. They look to where the sounds are coming from and are surprised to see a lot of the Omashu citizens walking towards them all zombie like and covered in spots.

The soldiers ready their weapons but step back as the citizens draw closer. They get a good look at them and their eyes widen. "PLAUGE! PLAUGE!" One of the soldiers scream as they run away to avoid getting infected. The bells are being rang to signal the dilemma.

Up on the tower the governor walks onto his balcony as he comes to see what all the commotion is about. "What is going on down there?" He asks as he overlooks the city. "I saw some kids yesterday who were sick with pentapox. It must have spread." One of the soldiers states. "Pentapox? I pretty sure I've heard of that." The governor says. "Oh this is terrible." His wife says.

The soldier looks at the governor. "What should we do?" He asks him. "Drive them out of the city, but don't touch them. We have to rid the city of this disease." He answers as the soldier nods and goes to give the orders. Meanwhile his daughter stands next to him as she holds a bowl in front of him.

"Fire flakes dad?" She asks him in a bored and uninterested tone. The governor rolls his eyes as he ignores her. "Oh this is awful." The governor's wife says.

While the soldiers open the gates to let the "sick" people pass Zian overlooks the scene from a distance. "Wow what a bunch of idiots." He says before joining the rest of the people.

* * *

 **At night**

* * *

All of the Omashu citizens have escaped the fire nation's grasp and have now set up camp in the mountains to ensure that they wouldn't pursue them. Aang comes walking into the camp with a big gorilla/rabbit next to him as he walks in sadden as Katara and Sokka come running to him. He looks at them sad. "We've looked everywhere. No Bumi." He says as Katara hugs him.

Zian walks up to them but gives them not a sad look but a wide eyed surprised look as he looks at the creature Aang brought in. "Who's this?" He asks them pointing at the creature. Aang looks at him. "This is flopsy." He says as Zian's eyes widen even further. "WHAT?!" HE shouts in surprise.

"You mean to tell me that the pet your friend king Bumi has is…this?" He asks as Aang nods. Zian looks at flopsy for a moment. "WOW! This is amazing. If this is the kind of pet's the king has then I want to see what the actual king is like." Zian says amazed at the creature in front of him. This causes Aang, Katara and Sokka to smile as their spirits are lifted a bit as they chuckle a bit.

Yung then walks to them with a serious look. "We got a problem." He says as the group turns to him. Zian looks at him. "If it as anything to do with that old lad in the city, I swear I had nothing to do with it." He says as Yung looks at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Yung asks as Zian raises an eyebrow as he looks at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?" He asks him as he crosses his arms. "I mean we just did a head count." He says.

"Oh no did someone get left behind?" Katara asks. "Can't be I'm sure I saw everyone get out as we crossed the bridge, I'm sure of it." Zian says. "And you're right we didn't lose someone, we have an extra." Yung says as he points to a baby who is happily clinging onto who is being weight down by the baby as Momo is trying to get away from it.

Zian looks at the scene and starts to chuckle. "Uhmm…What?" He says chuckling.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

As the group sit around a campfire in the camp the rest as they look at the baby walking around giggling as it follows Momo who is trying to get away from it. As Momo gets away from the baby it then falls in its butt as it sees Sokka's sword in front of it. It starts to play with it until Sokka yanks it away from him.

"No, bad fire nation baby." Sokka says as the baby then starts to cry. Katara slaps Sokka on the face as he looks at her and gives in. "Oh alright." He says as he gives the sword back to him and he stops crying and begins to play with it again.

Zian looks at the baby all bored like. "So what do we do with it?" He asks as Katara glares at him. "He has a name you know." She says as Zian rolls his eyes. "It's a fire nation baby, for all I care it might as well be a thing." He says as Katara looks at him and hates what he is saying.

She then looks at the baby and smiles. "Aw you're so cute." Katara says as she kisses the baby on the cheek. "Sure, he's cute now but when he's older he'll join the fire nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer" Yung says as Katara picks the baby up and shows it to him. "Does that look like the face of a killer to you?" She asks as Yung just gives her a bland expression.

"That's what they all say…before they are killed." Zian says as Katara squints her eyes at him. Suddenly the sound of a hawk can be heard from a distance as a messenger hawk flies towards them and lands on a rock next to them.

"A messenger hawk? What's that all about?" Zian asks as he goes towards the creature and takes the small parchment that is on the hawks back. He opens it and quickly reads it. His eyes widen. "I think you should see this." He says as he hands it over to Aang who opens it.

"It's from the fire nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son, so he wants to make a trade. His son…" Aang says as his face becomes surprised. "…for king Bumi." He finishes as everyone looks at him shocked.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

Aang stands on the foot of the campsite as he is holding the baby in his arms. He walks down the cliff to Appa, Katara, Sokka and Zian who are patiently waiting for him. "You realize we're probably walking right into a trap." Sokka states. Zian lying on Appa's saddle looking at the clouds. "Wouldn't doubt that a fire nation person would have some undermining trick to get what they want without any consequences." He says.

"I don't think so. I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi." Aang says as he looks at the baby and smiles. "It's a new day; I have a good feeling about this." He says as Zian looks at him. "Or a new storm that might be approaching us." He says as they all get on Appa and fly to their meeting place.

As they arrive there, they land on a construction site next to a giant that is supposed to represent none other than the fire nation leader fire lord Ozai. As they get off of Appa they stand and wait for the governor to arrive. Zian looks at the statue with a scowl. "Just as much as I can expect from the fire nation, egotistical maniacs and blind followers." He says as they continue to wait.

The air grows tense and everything is silent, until they hear the sounds of footsteps coming from the other side. They look and Zian is surprised to see that it is not the governor that is walking up the step, but three girls that are walking to them.

One is the gloomy girl that chased them on the night of their arrival to the city. The other is the shortest girl of the three by a few inches, she is wearing pink/maroon coloured clothing, she has a long ponytail and she looks like she's more fun than she is threating. The third girl however is a different story. She has a fire nation hair steel that is holding her hair in a clean knot, she is wearing the royal fire nation clothing and shoes. Lastly unlike the fun girl this girl's looks seem to be that of a manipulative type of person.

As they stop at a distance from the group a crane then lowers down a metal box to them. The box contains an old man whose face is the only thing that is visible in the container as it descends to the ground. He seems to be laughing as he seems to be enjoying the time of his life.

"Hi everybody." The old man says as Aang smiles but Zian looks in surprise. "Wait, that's king Bumi? You got to be kidding me." He says as the container is placed behind the girls with Bumi facing the group. "You brought my brother?" The gloomy girl asks them. Aang looks at her. "He's here. We're ready to trade." He says as Sokka is holding the baby as it is playing with him.

Suddenly the manipulative girl looks at the gloomy girl. "I'm sorry but a thought just occur to me. Do you mind?" She asks as the girl looks at her. "Of course not princess Azula." The girl says. "Uh-oh" Zian says as he feels that things might turn bad for them.

"We're trading a two year old for a king." Azula says as she looks at Bumi. "A powerful earth bending king?" She asks as king Bumi nods to her all the while smiling. "I don't like where this is going." Zian says as Azula looks back to the gloom girl. "It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" She asks.

The gloom girl looks back at the group. "Are you serious?" Zian whispers. "You're right." She says as she steps forward. "The deals off." The girl says as she gives a signal and Bumi is lifted back up again. Zian looks at her in shock as his jaw drops. "WHAT?! YOU HEARTLESS SNAKE!" Zian shout angered at the girl as she just looks at him not seeming to care.

"See you all later." Bumi says laughing as he ascends back. "Bumi!" Aang yells as he runs to him. Azula shoots blue flames at him as he then jumps high in the air to avoid it. She looks at him shocked to see that someone can jump that high. Aang then opens his glider as this however causes his scarf to fall of his head as it reveals his arrows.

Azula now looks at Aang even more surprised. "The Avatar." She says as she then looks at Zian with an evil smile. "My lucky day." She says before she chases Aang up the site. Aang lands on top of Bumi's container as Bumi looks up. "Aang, is that you? Where did you come from?" He asks. "Hang on, we're gonna get you out of here." Aang says as he starts to blow on the chains. As he does this ice crystal start to form on the chains as it slowly begins to freeze.

While that is going on Zian, Katara and Sokka are left to fight against the other two girls who are now running to attack them. "We've gotta get the baby out of here." Katara says as Zian groan in pain. "Way ahead of ya." Sokka says as he is blowing on the bison whistle to signal for Appa. Zian looks at him annoyed. "Would you stop using that thing?!" He yells.

The three of them then run in the other direction to get away from the girls. As Sokka jumps over a gap on the platform, a fist suddenly appears from under it as it punches him directly on the soles of his foot. He falls down as he lands on his back to prevent from hurting the baby.

The happy girl jumps out of the gap as she runs towards Sokka. Zian sees this and run at full speed leaving Katara to face the gloomy girl. As he reaches the girl he then shifts his balance to the side so that he is right alongside her. "Oh no you don't." he says as he then puts all of his force and slams the girl to her side as she is sent flying against a scaffold.

Sokka looks at Zian. "Thanks Zian." He says as Zian nods before running to help Katara. As Zian runs to help Katara he suddenly feels something jab against his shoulder as his whole left arm instantly goes numb and he finds that he is unable to move it. He looks behind him and sees that the happy girl has quickly recovered from the knock.

He throws a swing at her with his right arm as she then jabs it as it also goes numb. He finds himself in a difficult position as the girl kicks him in the face and he falls down on the floor next to Katara. "Ow" Zian says mildly. Katara looks down to see him lying down next to her feet. This distraction gives the girl enough as Katara is then jabbed in the arm by the girl who then runs next to the gloomy girl.

After that Katara then tries to bend the water she was using on her but she is somehow unable to bend it. The gloomy girl looks at her. "How are you gonna fight without you bending?" She says as she pulls out a dagger and lifts it above her head ready to throw it. Suddenly something strikes the girl's hand as the dagger is flung to the side. The weapon that hit her is a boomerang that swirls back to the person that thrown it.

And that person is Sokka who is flying on Appa down to Katara and Zian. Appa lands in front of them with his back to the girls as he lifts up his huge tail and slams it down hard on the ground. The impact causes the girls to be sent fling back far.

Katara helps Zian stand up as they get on Appa while Zian's arms flail about. They fly down as they try to look for Aang. "There's Aang." Katara says pointing to where Aang is who is riding down a slope on the container that Bumi is in with Azula right on their heels. "We can catch them." Sokka says as he leads Appa to go down.

They fly down next to Aang as they try to maintain the same speed. "Hang on Bumi, our rides here!" Aang exclaims as Appa fly next to them. Aang then uses his air bending to blast him and the container off the slope and towards the saddle. However the blast was too strong as the container goes over Sokka and Katara's head as they try to grab it. The container flies over them and falls down the other way.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zian yells as he starts to get some feeling back into his arms.

After a while they fly over to where Aang would be as they see Aang without Bumi. "Care to tell us where king crazy head is?" Zian asks as Aang turns to Zian and walks to them. "It's a long story." Aang says as Zian groans. "Uggh and one that I have a feeling this whole trading fiasco was a complete waste." He says as Aang gets on and they fly off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Azula is sitting in a carrying throne that is being carried by some guards and a soldier escorts. Her friends (The gloomy girl and the happy girl) are walking alongside her as they ponder on what Azula told them. "So we're tracking down you brother and uncle, huh?" The gloomy girl asks.

"It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again. Won't it Mai?" The happy girl says in a happy way as Mai looks away smiling. Azula looks stern in front of her. "It's not just Zuko and Iroh anymore. We have two more targets now." She says.

* * *

 **That night**

* * *

The governor and his wife stand on their balcony hugging each other as they overlook the city with saddened looks on their faces over the loss of the son. Zian is climbing on the roof of their building as he is behind above them. He is holding the baby in his arms as he looks at them with an annoyed look. "If I get caught I'm going to kill Aang." He says as he thinks back on how he got roped into this situation.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zian are on the ground in the mountains as they sit around a campfire as the baby is sitting on Katara's lap. "So we have to find a different earthbending master to teach you, one that waits and listens?" Katara asks as Aang nods. "Well, that seems to complicate things." Zian says

He then looks at the baby who is busy sleeping. "The only question is, what do we do with this…thing?" He says distastefully as everyone looks at the baby. "We have to take him home. His parents are most definitely worried sick." Sokka says. "Sokka's right we were only keeping him as a means to trade Bumi." Katara says as Aang nods. "Now seeing as that didn't work out we have to give him back." He says.

Zian then lays back and gets comfortable. "Well good luck with that." He says as he closes his eyes. He then feels that people are watching him as he opens back his eyes and sees that his friends are all staring at him. He looks at them confused. "What?" He asks.

Katara sighs. "We were actually hoping you can take him." She says as Zian eyes widen. "What?" Zian says yell whispers. "Yeah, you can do it." Sokka agrees. Zian looks at them dumfounded. "Why me?" He asks as Aang smiles. "Why not you?" He asks as Zian glares at him. "How about NO." He says.

Sokka then dig into his pockets as Zian looks at him curiously. "What are doing?" He asks. "Oh it's such a lovely night I thought we might need some music." Sokka says as he pulls out the bison whistle as Katara and Aang look and grin. Zian's eyes widen with terror. "Don't you dare." Zian says threatening him. Sokka ignores him and inhales deeply as he then moves his lips to the whistle slowly.

Zian pants heavily trying not to give in. As Sokka's lips are close to the whistle. "Okay okay, I'll do it. Just…don't blow on that thing." Zian says giving in as Sokka looks at him with satisfaction.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Zian slowly and quietly drops down from the roof. He places the baby (now fully awake) on the ground behind them and quickly climbs back on the roof. The baby then starts to walk to them as he makes noise. The governor and his wife hear the sounds as they turn around as their faces light up with sheer joy.

Zian turns to walk away but not before hearing the mother exclaims "Tom-tom." Zian looks back to see the mother and father hugging their son. Zian looks at the site for a moment and a small smile starts to form around his face before he walks away and disappears from view.

* * *

And that is it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.

Until then see you all in the next chapter. Bye


	4. Chapter 4: The Swamp

The next chupter (not a typo) is done and I hope you like it. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: The Swamp

* * *

In a large town in earth nation territory their sits two individuals who are sitting on the streets. These individuals are the banished fire nation princes known as Zuko and the former general of the fire nation army Iroh. Zuko is leaning against their rider bird and Iroh is sitting next to his nephew with his hat in his hands as he shows it to nearby passers.

"Spare coins for weary travellers?" Iroh asks to a man who passes them. He stops and throws a copper piece in the hat as he then walks on. Zuko looks at his uncle with anger. "This is humiliating. We're royalty; these people should be giving us whatever we want." He says as he looks away still angry. Iroh just smiles. "They will if you ask nicely." He says.

Then a young walk past them as Iroh notices. "Spare a change for a hungry old man?" He says as the woman smiles. "Aww, here you go." She says as he places the piece in the hat. Iroh then smiles at her. "The coin is much appreciated, but not as much as your smile." He says grinning as Zuko face palms. The woman giggles before heading off.

Then a rugged man with tied hair and a pointy beard walks up to them and looks at them with a grin. "How about some entertainment in exchange for…" He says as he pulls something out of his pocket. "A gold piece?" He says as he shows a gold piece in front of them.

Zuko looks at him distastefully. "We're not performers." He says while Iroh places his hat on the ground and stands up. "Well not professionals anyway." He says as he starts to sing without any music. It's long long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city they look so prettyyyyyy he sings as he hold out his hand to gesture for the piece.

"Come on we're talking a gold piece here, let's see some action." The man says as he pulls out a sword that he then is able to split in two. Zuko looks at the swords and knows that those are probably the exact swords that belonged to him.

"Dance" The man says as he begins to slash the swords in front of Iroh's feet as he hops to avoid them. But they kiss so sweet that you really got to meet. The girls from Ba Sing Seeee. Iroh finishes as the man stops slashing and starts to laugh. "Hahaha, nothing like a fat dancing for his dinner. Here you go." He says as he just drops the piece on the floor in front of him before walking away. Iroh picks it up and sits down smiling. "Such a kind man." He says while Zuko stares at the man angrily.

* * *

 **On the Gaang's side**

* * *

After the whole ordeal that happened at Omashu, the Gaang are now flying around in search of a new earth bending master to teach Aang. As they fly around they are all busy doing their own thing. Katara is looking over some of the scrolls that Pakku gave her, Sokka is sharpening his sword with a rock, Zian is laying on his back while humming the song a long way to Ba Sing Se and Momo is just being…well Momo.

They fly over a swampy forest as they fly on top of it. Aang is suddenly transfixed on the forest as he just can't help at staring at the swamp. Then for some reason Aang slowly flies Appa down as he eyes are still fixed on the swamp. Sokka notices this and looks at Aang puzzled. "Hey you taking us down for a reason?" He asks as Aang doesn't reply.

"Aang why are we going down?" Sokka exclaims as this breaks Aang's focus on the swamp. He shakes his head. "What?" He asks confused. "I didn't even notice." He says as he rubs his eyes. "Are you noticing now?" Sokka asks sarcastically. Katara and Zian stand up as they walk over to Sokka. "Is something wrong?" She asks them. "Yeah what's the matter?" Zian asks.

Aang looks down at the swamp again. "I know this is gonna sound weird, but I think the swamp is…calling to me." He says surprised. Sokka looks at him curiously. "Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?" Sokka asks as Zian looks at him and shakes his head. "Is food all you ever think of?" He asks as Sokka just shrugs. "What can I say, I love food." He answers.

"No I think it wants us to land there?" Aang says not completely sure of what he's saying is true. They look at the swamp. "I don't know Aang, I mean I'm pretty sure that I don't see any land much less any of it for us to land on." Zian says. "I don't know, Bumi said to learn earth bending I would have to wait and listen." Aang says as he looks down.

"And now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?" he asks them. "Yes" Sokka says abruptly. "I don't know there's something ominous about that place." Katara says worryingly. "Same here. I don't what it is but I feel like the swamp is just like a big no and that we should stay away from it. I don't know it's just a feeling." Zian says frightened. Sokka looks at him grinning. "Aww what the matter? Big bad wolfie afraid of a little swamp?" Sokka asks teasing him.

Zian looks at him sternly. "No, I'm just getting a bad vibe about that place that's all." He says. Momo then cowers away as Appa groans. Sokka stands up. "See even Appa and Momo don't like it here." He says to Aang who looks at them defeated. "Ok since everyone feels so strongly about it." He says as he looks at the swamp. "Bye swamp. Yip Yip." He says as he turns Appa around and they fly away from the swamp.

As they fly away from it they then suddenly hear strong wind behind them. Sokka turns around to see and his eyes turn wide as he sees a giant tornado is heading towards them. "You better follow an extra Yip. We got to move!" He exclaims. Aang leads Appa as he takes evasive maneuvers to get away from the tornado.

For some reason Aang can't seem to shake it off them. The thing gets closer as it starts to suck Sokka into it. Katara and Zian see this and they both grab his hands so that he doesn't fly away. Aang thinks quickly as he jumps onto the saddle. He then summons an air sphere as it surrounds Appa and counter acts the tornados wind direction as Sokka falls back in the saddle.

However the sphere is sucked into it as they disappear in it. The wind is too strong for Aang to keep the sphere stable as it starts to get smaller and smaller. As he is no longer to keep it intact it then disappears as everyone is thrown off of Appa and they all spin around the tornado. As they spin around and around and around and around they are then flung by the tornado as all four of them crash into the swamp hard.

As everyone regains their senses they stand up and they dust themselves off as they looks around. Aang looks to see if everyone's alright as he notices something. "Where's Appa and Momo?" He wonders. He jumps on the tree trunks as he jumps to the top to get a better view of the swamp. He looks and the only things that he can see in front of him is trees, trees and even more trees. "Appa! Momo!" Aang calls out to his friends.

Katara, Sokka and Zian look at the water they are in as Katara looks at her brother. "Sokka you got an elbow leech." She says to him as he turns to her all startled. "Where?! Where?!" He asks. As he turns around Katara and Zian now clearly see the leech that is hanging on to Sokka's elbow. "Try to guess." Zian says sarcastically.

Sokka looks at his elbow and sees the leech. He then grabs it as tries to pull off. "Why do things keep attaching to me?!" He exclaims as he succeeds at getting the leech off of him as he throws it far away. "Maybe they like you." Zian says jokingly as he grins. Aang then swings down from the vines as he lands next to them. "You couldn't find them?" Katara asks. "No and the tornado. It just disappeared." He says surprised.

After a while they all start to move as they head in a direction. Sokka is cutting down the vines to clear a path. "We better speed things up." Sokka says as he cuts down more vines with his machete. Zian however winces every time Sokka cuts them down. "Sokka I don't think it's such a good idea for you to do that." Zian says a bit frightened. "Zian's right Sokka maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp." Aang says agreeing.

"Aang, Zian these are just plants. Do you want me to say please and thank you as I swing my machete back and forth?" Sokka asks them as he continues to cut. "I prefer that you don't swing at all." Zian says getting scared. "Maybe you should listen to them. Something about this place feels alive." Katara says getting a bad feel. "I'm sure there are lots of things that are 'alive' here and if we don't want to wind up getting eaten by them then we need to find Appa as fast as we can." Sokka says as he hacks and slashes.

Zian winces as he covers his ears. Katara turns and notices this. "Are you alright Zian?" She asks him. He looks at a direction. "For some reason I thought I heard Aang's infernal whistle being blown." He says unsure. He looks at Aang puzzled who just shrugs. "Don't look at me I don't have it on me." He says as they continue to go down the swamp. Unbeknownst to them however someone is watching them from a distance as the individual observes them.

* * *

 **Later at night**

* * *

"Appa! Momo!" Katara calls out to them as she gets no response. The Gaang have been walking for hours trying to find the lemur and the bison with no luck what so ever. "There's no way they can hear us and there's no way we can see them." Sokka says to her. "We'll have to make camp for the night." He adds as mosquitoes suddenly fly all around him as he tries to hack them with his machete.

Mist then spews out of the swamp river as this startles Katara. "What was that?" She asks frightened. "Nothing just swamp gas." Sokka says as he sounds like he's starting to get annoyed. "Look there's nothing supernatural going on here." He says as everyone is disgusted at the smell. Zian then chuckles. "What a bunch of big babies." He says.

"AAAAAAGH!" Something screams as this startles everyone (even Zian) as they all huddle together for safety. They look and see a small white bird standing on the branch. "AAAAAAGH!" The bird screams again as it flies and disappears in to the deep swamp. "I think we should build a fire." Sokka says as his paranoia goes up and he rushes to a nearby tree branch and starts to hack to branches to pieces so that he can get some wood for the fire.

"Sokka I beg you, PLEASE would you stop doing that." Zian says. "I feel that the more time we spend here gives us more reasons for you not to do that." He says. "No I asked the swamp it said that it was fine. Right swamp?" Sokka says as he starts to shake a branch. "No problem Sokka." He says in a different voice as he then cuts the tree. This irritates Zian more than Aang as they set up a fire.

* * *

 **At night-time**

* * *

The four of them have set up a fire under an old dead tree. Katara looks behind her as she turns to the others. "Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" She asks. A fly is hovering over Sokka as it annoys him as he tries to swat away. "Please we're all alone out here. Beside if anything comes close Zian can just sniff them." He says still trying to hit the fly.

"Actually…I can't." Zian says looking a bit embarrassed. This raises Sokka's eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asks sounding more shocked than surprised. Zian looks down on the ground disappointed. "It's just…it's just that ever since we got here I haven't been able to smell anything else besides the smell of the trees and the swamp, heck I haven't even been able to smell Sokka's strong nasty shoes." He says gesturing to Sokka's feet.

Sokka looks at him offended by his statement. "My shoes don't smell that bad." He says to him. Zian looks at him blandly. "Please, your nasty shoes can make even a lion turtle fall over in disgust." He says as Sokka just turns around and pouts. "Well like I said we're all alone out here." He says as the fly irritates him again and he tries to hit it. As he almost hits it, it then turns into a big glowing sphere as it flies away.

As it does so it lights the forest a bit to reveal many eyes watching over the group. This makes them even more frightened than before. "Except for them." Aang says scared as the all huddle together for safety. "Right, except for them." Sokka says terrified. "I hate the swamp." Zian says both scared and annoyed.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

The group are finally asleep as they sitting back to back while sleeping next to the now died out campfire.

Little do they that someone is watching them unseen. A vine moves as it slowly slithers quietly to Sokka's feet as it extend as it goes. It creeps and twists all around his body going in circles as it tangles him from his neck to his toes. As it does to him, more vines slither along as they also tangle themselves onto the rest of the group not making any movements to wake them up. Then they all slowly open their eyes as then…

"AAAAGH"

They all scream as the vines drag them into the fogginess of the swamp as they vanish from sight.

Sokka quickly uses his machete to stop himself from being dragged any further as he he then cuts himself free from the vines grip before standing up. He looks around as he sees more vines heading towards him. He quickly turns tail and runs away.

Zian is gripped tightly by his vines as he uses his strength by using his arms to give himself enough space. As he does this he then quickly closes them as he sinks into the ground and vanishes. The vines look at the spot where he was for a moment before giving up and going away. As they disappear Zian's head emerges from the ground as he looks around. "I hate the swamp." He says abruptly before coming out of the ground and running in the opposite direction of the vines.

Katara is struggling with the vines as she tries to push herself free. When she sees her method is not working she then bends the water around her she begins to slice her way out. The vines advance on her as one by one they are cut up and they fall to the ground. As she cuts up the last of the vines she then runs into the fog to evade the rest.

Aang is caught by his vines as he struggles. He then takes a deep and releases a wind sphere around which stretches the vines and gives him enough space. He jumps in the air as the vines miss him and he jumps onto a tree as the vines pursue him. He jumps from tree to tree as the vines try their best to grab a hold of him again but to no avail.

As he jumps down though a vine appears right under him and snatches his leg as it yanks him backwards letting him fall hard on the ground. As he lands he then turns to the vine and blasts himself backwards with his bending and escapes it grasps as he disappears. As he flies he lands gently on a tree trunk and looks all around him. "Guys?" He exclaims wondering what happened to the rest of his friends as the sun rises and the fog starts to clear up

* * *

 **After a while**

* * *

"Aang! Sokka! Zian!" Katara calls out to her brother and her two friends as she has been lost and wandering for the last hour in the swamp. She sighs as she suddenly sees a figure in the distance with their back towards her. "Hello. Hello. Can you help me? " Katara says as she walks closer to them. She squints her eyes as the individual comes into view. The person is a female and is wearing water tribe clothing and has dark brown her just like hers.

"Mom?" Katara says as her eyes widen. Her face brightens as she runs towards her. "Mom!" She exclaims as tears of joy run down her cheeks. As she is within reach she grabs her shoulder as she turns her around. "I can't believe…" She says before the sun shines on her mother and reveals that the person was nothing more than a small broken tree. She steps back in shock as she looks around. She is sadden by the moment as it causes her to fall to her knees and cry.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"Aang!" Sokka yells as he cuts up the vines that he is struggling to get through. "Nngh, swamp dump ugly vines." Sokka grunts as he hits the water with his machete. "Katara! Zian!" He calls out to his sister and his friend. He tries to go through but a vine holds him back. "You think you're so tough, huh." He says as he breaks free but his leg gets caught and he falls into the water face first.

His face, body and clothes are soaked and he groans. He then lifts his head and notices a white light that appears before him. "Hello?" He says as he stands up and walks to the light. As he draws closer he sees the light becoming clearer. It appears to him to be not a light but a girl wearing white clothes and hair as she is floating above the swamp water.

"Yue?" Sokka says surprised to see the girl he once loved is floating right before him. He then touches the sides of his head as he shakes it. "This is just a trick of the light. Swamp gas." He says not believing she is there as he turns around. "I hit my head running away last night. I'm going crazy." He says as he turns back to her with a confused and fearful look.

He walks over to her and looks at her. "You didn't protect." She says as the words echo around him. He rubs his eyes as he looks again and he sees that she is gone. He looks down and sighs before turning around. He is then startled when he sees her right behind him and he falls back and lands in the water. He looks again and sees that she has once again vanished.

Completely sure she's gone he then stands up, takes out his weapon and moves on.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the swamp**

* * *

"AAAAAAGH!" Zian shout as he walks lost, alone and angry in the swamp. "I HATE THIS SWAMP, I HATE BEING LOST AND I HATE BEING!" He yells as he kick the water as it splashes. "ANGERY!" He says as his nostrils flare. "AAAAGH!" He hears the bird from last night screech as he looks up to see it sitting on a branch. "SHUT UP!" He yells as the bird hides behind the tree in fear.

Zian looks forward as he calms himself down as he closes his eyes as he inhales deeply through his nose and then exhales through his mouth. "Ok. I have to be calm and collective. I can't be getting angry now. I just have to find my friends and get out of this STUPID place." He says to himself as he starts to walk.

After walking for several minutes he then starts to see something in the distance. "Hello" He says as he walks over to it. As it gets closer he sees two individuals standing next to each other. One is a middle aged man with black hair and wearing earth clothing. The other is a woman although in her 30's she looks beautiful and shiny smooth skin. Her hair is brown and long and she has hazel coloured eyes like Zian's. She is wearing red clothing of some sorts.

As Zian gets closer they both look at him with smiles on the faces. Zian looks at them shocked. "Mom? Dad?" He asks as they smile brightly. Zian's faces lights up as he smiles. He then runs to him as tears run down his faces. As he is ready to embrace them they then suddenly vanish as they are replaced by a shadow figure.

Zian can't properly see him as his face turns to fear. "What?" He says confused. The figure then moves into a stance as he bends a boulder next to him and throws it at Zian. Zian evades the boulder by diving out of the way. As he gets ready to fight the figure he then sees that it is gone.

Confused even more Zian then looks at the trees and all around the swamp as he gets angry. "STOP MESSING WITH ME!" He yells as he calms down once more and goes to look for his friends.

* * *

 **Another part of the swamp**

* * *

Aang is walking in the swamp lost and trying to find the rest of the group. "Katara!" He calls out to her as he jumps over a branch. "Appa" he calls out to his bison as he receives no response. As he continues he suddenly sees something on top of a large rock. "Hello" He says as he suddenly sees it clearly. On top of the rock is I little girl with a flying boar. The girl giggles as the boar flies away and she jumps off of the rock away from Aang. "Hey. Come back." Aang exclaims as he follows her.

When he gets on top he sees that she is not where he assumes she'll be and he hears giggling behind him. He turns around and sees the girl on top of a tree standing on a branch. She giggles before walking behind the branch. Aang jumps to a branch and starts to swing to her. He then hears her giggling again as he sees her on the ground running to a nearby tree and disappears behind it.

He swings as she appears back on the branch and he pursues her. As he lands on the ground he sees the girl and the pet boar standing ahead of him and he runs to her at full speed. However the girl and the boar hear him running and turn to him. He sees them suddenly change to Katara and Zian as his eyes widen. Their eyes widen as the see him running to them.

Running at full speed he is unable to stop and he trip as he falls on them and they fly backwards. Sokka hears their screaming and readies himself thinking that it is a wild animal. He doesn't see the coming as they hit him on the back and he flies forward as they roll off a long tree root and fall on the ground hard.

As they regain a bit of their composure Sokka stands up and looks at them annoyed. "What do you guys think you're doing? I've been looking all over for you." He says angry. Katara rubs her head and looks at him angry. "Well I've been wondering around looking for you." She says. Zian shakes his head. "Excuse me but I've been looking for you guys in this accursed swamp." He says.

"I was chasing some girl." Aang says as he stands up. "What girl?" Katara asks him puzzled. Zian looks at him and grins. "Already Aang?" He says jokingly. Aang looks at him confused. "What?" He asks as Zian waves it off. "Nevermind. So who was this girl?" He asks. "I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress." He says as he helps Katara up.

"Well there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitation." Sokka says sarcastically as Zian snickers a little. Katara looks down sadly. "I thought I saw mom." She says as this surprise her brother. Zian looks a bit serious but also saddened. "I thought I saw my parents." He says as the rest are surprised. "Really?" Aang asks. Zian shakes his head. "Doesn't matter." He says trying to forget the memory.

"Look we were all just scared and hungry and our mind were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here." Sokka says as this catches Katara's attention. "You saw something two?" She asks curios at his statement. Sokka turns around. "I thought I saw Yue, but that doesn't prove anything." He says as he turns back to her.

"Look I think about her all the time and you saw mom, someone you miss a lot. I'm sure Zian can say the same with his parents." Sokka says as Zian rolls his eyes. "What about me? I didn't know the girl I saw and all our visions led us right here." Aang says. Katara looks at him questing. "Ok, so where's here?" She asks as she gestures forward. "The middle of the swamp?" She asks.

Aang turns around and looks up. "Yeah…the centre of the swamp." He says as Zians eyes widen and whistles in impression. "Wow that's one big tree." He says as they all see in front of them stands a gigantic tree that probably reaches the clouds. "It's the heart of the swamp; it's been calling us here. I knew it." Aang says happy with his statement. "It's just a tree it can't call anyone." Sokka protest.

"Don't' underestimate the power of nature." Zian says to him as Sokka turns to him. "Really? Last night you said you hated the swamp." He says as Zian looks at him. "Hey, I respect nature but I hate the swamp. Those are two very different things to me." He says. Sokka shakes his head. "Look, for the last time there's nothing after us and there's nothing magical happening here." He says.

Right after he says that a gigantic viney monster pops out of the water as it faces them. Everyone screams in terror. They all stare at the monster until it makes it move and starts to attack them. Everyone runs away in different directions as they try to get away. The monster targets Sokka and shoots it vines at him as it tries to grab him. As it grabs him and then slams him in the water. Aang sees this and uses his bending to cut the arm off as Sokka falls to the ground. The monster looks at Aang and slams him as he is sent flying. Zian bends a giant boulder as he throws it at it. The boulder just passes through the monster as it creates a big hole in its belly.

"Ha!" Zian yells in triumph. His jaw drops as he sees the monster restoring his belly with the vines. "Aww come on." Zian exclaims as the monster raises its arm and brings it down hard on Zian as he is slammed to the ground with face in the ground. "Ow" He muffles mildly

As Sokka is busy hacking the last of the vines that are on him he then looks up and see the monster regrow its arm as it then grabs him again and whooshes away. Katara splashes a huge wave at it as it stumbles backwards. As it regains its balance it then shoots vines at her as she flies back. It does the same to Aang who is running at it.

It then tries to suck Sokka into its stomach as it walks away. As it does so it is then suddenly surprised when an earth pillar impales it through its left arm and another through its right. Two more pillars impale it through its waist as this holds it where it is. The monster looks and sees Zian is the one doing it and tries to hit him.

Before it can do it however Aang jumps on top of its head and uses his air bending to twist it. As it's like this Katara then freezes to vines holding Sokka and she blasts through it creating a big whole as she appears behind it with her brother with her. The monster turns to them and rejuvenates its stomach as it walks to them.

Katara bends the water around her as she creates water disks that head to it and starts to slice it to pieces. As its busy falling apart it tries to recover itself as Sokka can see something in the vines. "There's someone in there. He's bending the vines." He says as Aang jumps in the air and blasts the monster with strong wind. The vines fall apart as the person struggles to heal it.

"Why did you call us here if you just wanted to kill us?" Aang says as the person stops what's doing. "Wait" The person says as the vines fall to the ground. The person is a man that has grey hair and wearing nothing but clothes made of leaves. "I didn't call you all here." He says as he stops attacking.

The group looks at him confused. "We were flying over and I heard something calling to me. Telling me to land." Aang says. "He's the Avatar, stuff like this happens to us a lot." Sokka says as Zian chuckles. "You have no idea." He says as the man looks at them surprised. "The Avatar? Come with me." The guy says. The group look at one another and then agree to follow him.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

The man leads them to the giant tree as they walk on its roots. "So who are you then?" Katara asks him as he bends a vine away. "I protect the swamp from folks who want to hurt it. Like this big fellow with his knife." He says clearly talking about Sokka. "See completely reasonable, not a monster just a regular guy defending his own. Nothing mystical about it." Sokka says with a grin. "Oh the swamp is a mystical place alright. It's sacred." The guy says. "I reached enlightment right here under the banyan grove tree." He says as he sits down in front of them. "Yeaaaaaah, enlightenment suuuuure." Zian says not completely sure about what the guy is saying.

The guy ignores him and looks at Aang. "I heard it calling to me just like you did." He says as Sokka rolls his eyes. "Suuuure you did, it seems really chatty" He says sarcastically. The guy continues to speak. "See this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink and take root and then spreads some more. One big living organism. Just like the entire world." He says as Zian looks at him a bit impressed.

Aang however looks at him confused. "I get how the tree is one big thing but…the entire world?" He says not quite understanding the man's meaning. He just smiles. "Sure. You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree?" He asks rhetorically. "If you listen hard enough you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We are all living together even if most folks don't act like it, we all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree." The guy finishes.

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asks. "In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved. Folks may think they're gone, but the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them, time is an illusion and so is death." He says as he sounds like he hates saying the last bit.

"But what about my vision? It was someone I've never met." Aang says as the guy just grins. "You're the Avatar you tell me." He says. Aang looks down and thinks. "Time is an illusion. Sooooo it's someone I will meet." He says as the guy just smiles and nods. "Greaaaat, so apparently the swamp can tell future. Whoop di doo." Zian says mockingly.

"And I hate to be the one to interrupt this lovely lesson, but we still need to find Appa and Momo." He adds as Aang looks at him and realizes something. "I think I know how to find them." He says as he places his hand on the tree and he closes his eyes. "Everything is connected." He says. After a few moments his eyes open up as he stands up. "Come on we got to hurry." He says as he runs and the rest follow him.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the swamp**

* * *

Set my lines by the riverbed. Caught ten fish and I killed 'em dead. Cut 'em and gut 'em and I tossed the heads in the water to keep them catgators fed. A man (wearing nothing but a leaf hat and clothes) sings as he and his friends (Who are also wearing the same attire) are dragging Appa in a net and Momo in a sack as the ride the rivers in two rafts and use their water bending to move them.

They stop when they start to hear rumbling coming from the water. It then stops as all seems normal. Then all of a sudden an earth pillar shoots out of the water and hits the raft from under as it splits one of the rafts in two and sends passengers flying as the fall in the river. On top of that very pillar stands a laughing Zian.

"Appa!" Aang yells as he lands on a tree root as Katara runs up next to him. He shoots a gust of wind at the other raft. It misses the one moving it but hits the one holding the bag containing Momo as he drops the bag and is shot backwards into the water. "We're under attack!" The raft mover exclaims as he bends the water and creates a large and pushes it at them. Aang and Katara counter act it as Katara looks surprised. "Hey, you guys are water benders." She says.

The man stops bending and looks at her joyfully. "You two? That means we kin." He says as Katara looks at him oddly as if not finding that a good thing. Zian laughs at her after he made that statement. Sokka and the monster guy run to them. The raft guy looks at him and smiles. "Hey Huu, how you've been?" He asks as Huu grins. "You know, scaring some folks, swung some vines, the usual." He says as Sokka raises an eyebrow. "Huu?" He says finding that odd.

* * *

 **At night time**

* * *

After some reassuring and explaining, the swamp benders let the group back to their camp as they cook dinner and they sit around a campfire. "How you like that possum chicken?" Due (the raft mover as they later found out his name) asks Sokka as he sits next to Tho (The one who was shot at with the wind who they also found out was his name).

"Tastes just like artic hen." He says eating a possum chicken kebab. He looks at them wondering as he points at Appa. "So why are you guys so interested in eating Appa?" He asks as he then points to the catgator lying next to Due. "You got plenty of those big things wondering around." He says. "Yep, catgator does sound tasty." Zian says as catgator growls at him as Zian just smirks.

"We don't eat old Slim; he's like a member of the family." Due says as he throws a fish into Slims mouth. Sokka grins. "Nice Slim." He says as he throws a big bug to him. Slim doesn't open his mouth however as the bug bounces off him and he growls at Sokka. Sokka flinches back in fear as Due laughs. "Oh, he don't eat no bugs. That's people food." He says.

"Where'd you say you was from?" Tho asks Katara "The South Pole." She says as her brother chews nonchalantly. "Didn't know there was waterbenders anywhere but here. They got a nice swamp there, do they?" Tho asks sounding interested. "No, it's all ice and snow." She answers as Due and Tho look at her shocked and confused. "Hmm. No wonder you left." Tho says. Zian grins. "Hey there's always the ground and dust if you're interested." He says chuckling as Tho rolls his eyes.

"Well I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp." Sokka says to Katara. "What about the vision?" She asks him. "I told you, we were hungry. I'm eating a giant bug." He says as he holds up said bug and takes a bite from it. After he swallows it (with some difficulty) he then sticks his tongue out in disgust. "But what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were?" Aang asks.

"That's Avatar stuff that doesn't count." Sokka says as Zian looks at with a grin. "Aaah Sokka, the man who wants everything to be in science." He says as Sokka glares at him. Zian looks at Huu. "What I'm actually curios of is how you made the tornado that made us forcefully land here." Zian says. "I can't do anything like that. I just bend the water in the plants." Huu says leaving Zian confused.

"Well, no accounting for weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp." Sokka says. Zian lies on his back. "Eh, you can't be too sure. Life is full of mysterious; all you have to do is looks for them." He says as he can't help but wonder who that figure was he saw in his vision. After a while he lets the though slide as he fall asleep.

* * *

 **Midnight in the alleyway of a town**

* * *

The moon rises over a small town as a rugged man carrying two sword on his back walks down an alleyway minding his own business.

He hears rustling behind him as he immediately takes out the swords and turns around. "Who's there?" He says cautious and ready. He then hears movement behind as he turns around. He suddenly feels two hands grab him as his swords fall out of his hands and he is flung against some crates as the place him into a state of unconsciousness.

A being picks up the swords and looks at the man. He is wearing black boots with a black suit. His face is that of a blue mask and sharp teeth. He is none other than the blue spirit himself.

* * *

Aaaand done. I hope you all enjoyed it and had fun. Thank you so much for reading I do appreciate it.

Also Happy Easter. I hope you enjoy finding your Easter eggs and enjoying your delicious chocolate bunnies. Hope you all have a lovely Easter.

Until then see you all in the next chapter. Bye


	5. Chapter 5: Avatar Day

The next chapter is done and I hope you like it. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Avatar Day

* * *

As morning breaks out on the outside of a forest the group are still sleeping as they take a bit of rest before they decide to head out. Aang is sleeping on Appa paw who is also fast asleep. Zian is curled up in a ball like a sleeping dog as he snores heavily. Katara is resting her body on a stomp and so is her brother. Sokka's head is hanging upside down with his mouth open throughout the whole night. In this a spider has spun its web in it as Momo looks at it with interest.

As a fly gets trapped in the web the spider crawls to it, ready to devour its meal. Momo however also sees it and bring his hand back as he then swiftly places into Sokka's mouth. This event causes Sokka's eyes to open wide as he wakes up, closes his mouth with Momo's hand in it and sees Momo in front of him with his hands in Sokka's mouth. Sokka then brings his back upwards as he is in a sitting position as he flings Momo onto his lap and Momo's hands is free.

Sokka's spits everything out as he gags and then looks at the flying lemur. "What are you doing in my mouth?!" Sokka exclaims. "Momo you need to be a little sensitive to my boundaries." He says as Momo ears start to jolt up and Zian wakes up hearing something. The ground starts to rumble. "What's going on?" Zian asks.

As he says that then suddenly four rhino riders jump from out of the bushes and surround them showing no way of an exit. One of the riders is a burly looking man wearing fire nation clothing. "Give up! You're completely surrounded." He says as they all circle them. One rider with war paint on his face has his bow drawn at them with three arrows that are on fire pointed to them. He shoots them at Sokka as he jumps out of his sleeping bag. "Come on! Come on!" Sokka exclaims as they get on Appa.

Katara suddenly stops as she realizes something and looks back. "My scrolls!" She yells as she runs to her container resting on a stump as a rider stabs his spear in the stump next to the container. "My staff!" Aang yells as he jumps off of Appa and runs to retrieve his staff. Zian looks and his eyes widen as he remembers. "My bag!" He shouts as he runs to get his bag that his hanging on a branch.

Katara runs to the rider as he uses the water from her gourd and bends it on the spear and freezes it in place. The rider looks at it confused as Katara takes the container and runs back to Appa. Zian runs the branch as the leader blocks his path and shoots a fireball at him. Zian shoots himself in the air with a rock under his feet as he leaps over the man, grabs his bag and leaps over him again and heads back to Appa. "It's my bag and nobodies gonna keep it away from me." He says

As Aang runs to get his staff a rider using a ball with chains as his weapons throws them at a tree next to Aang. He pulls it down blocking Aang's path. This doesn't stop him as he just jumps over and lands in front of his staff as he grabs it. One rider with a helmet covering his face and carrying sticks of explosives with him lights one of the fuse and throws the explosive as it lands at Aang's feet. Aang swings his staff as he hits the explosive and sends it flying away as it explodes.

He jumps on Appa's head. "Yip-Yip!" He yells as the bison launches itself in the air and escapes the riders. The leader shoots a fireball at them as they nearly dodge it. "Wait my boomerang!" Sokka bellows as Katara holds him back. "There's no time." She says as her brother looks at her. "Oh I see so there's time to get your scrolls and time to get your staff and time to get your bag but no time for my boomerang?" He asks. "That's correct." Katara says smiling. "Oh" Sokka says lowering his head in defeat.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

The group have managed to successfully escape the riders, even if it meant they have lost most of their supplies. They are now at a small trading cart as they are trying to buy supplies despite having little money. Katara is buying the needed supplies, Sokka is sitting on the ground and mopping. "I'm sorry about your boomerang Sokka." Aang says wearing a hat to cover his arrows to Sokka. "I feel like I lost part of my identity." Sokka says as he stands up and looks at Aang. "Imagine if you lost your arrow." He says pulling up Aang's hat and pointing to his tattoos and lets it go and looks at Zian. "Or if Zian lost his doggie powers and his scar."

Zian looks at him blandly. "I would consider that a blessing." He mumbles. Sokka then looks at his sister. "Or if Katara lost…hair loopies." He says as he walks to the merchant. Katara hugs him and he looks at the merchant. "Here's your produce ponytail guy." The merchant says giving him a basket full of food while Zian silently chuckles. Sokka takes it and looks away sadden. "I used to be boomerang guy." He says.

"Since when?" Zian asks as Aang looks at him. "Say Zian what's in your bag that so important anyway?" He asks. Zian smiles and opens the bag. Aang looks in it and completely taken back when he sees that the whole contents of the bag is filled with nothing but dog biscuits. "Uhh Zian, what are these?" Aang asks him. Zian smiles. "What? They're delicious." He says taking a bite from one. Aang looks at him confused. "Since when did you start eating them?" He asks. Zian looks with his mouth full. "For a while." He says. Aang just looks at him dumbfounded

Katara goes up to the merchant as he is busy closing his stand for the day. She gives him the amount of money for the produce as he looks at it interested. "Hey water tribe money." He says. Katara looks at him worryingly. "I hope that's ok." She says hoping he would take it. The merchant smiles. "So long as it's money." He says as he continues to close his stand. Zian looks at him taken back. "I'm surprised he took it." He says.

As Sokka is busy mopping and sulking. The man passes them. "Have a nice Avatar day." He says as the group looks at him confused. "Avatar day?" Aang ask curios on what the man just said. The man looks at them smiling. "You guys are going to the festival, right?" He asks as the group look at each other interested.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

The Gaang have travelled to a small town on the direction the merchant gave them. The town is bustling with activity and music as the towns people enjoy themselves. They all look around and see stands selling different kinds of festival food and products for everyone. "There's a holiday for the Avatar, who knew?" Aang asks as Zian looks at him. "I didn't, how is it I've never heard about this holiday?" He says pondering on the thought. "Look." Katara exclaims as she points to something behind them. They turn to what she is pointing as they are very surprised when the see a giant wooden statue of Avatar Kyoshi riding down the streets on wooden wheels. "They made a giant Kyoshi float." Katara says as they all run down to the middle of the town.

They stop behind a crowd of people as Sokka points. "And here comes Avatar Roku." He says when suddenly a giant wooden statue (roughly the same height as the Kyoshi statue) of avatar Roku appears from behind a building and following the right behind the Kyoshi statue. "Nice statues." Zian say sounding impressed.

"Having a huge festival in your honour is great, but frankly it's just nice to be appreciated." Aang says smiling to them. "And it's nice to appreciate their deep fried festival food." Sokka says taking a bite from the fried bun he bought earlier. "Always about food with you, isn't it?" Zian says shaking his head while he grins. He stops as he looks up and an eyebrow is raised. "Hello, look at that." He says pointing to something. They look to what he is pointing and see a giant (Again wooden) statue of the current avatar Aang riding down the streets behind Roku.

"That's the biggest me I've ever seen." Aang says as his statue passes them. "I've to say though that your smile looks a bit creepy." Zian says looking at the statue of Aang who's teeth look sharp. As the three statues go down the streets they stop at the exact centre of the town as all three of them are lined up side by side. "Huh, nice big statue. I wonder if I can ask the craftsman to make one for me." Zian asks wondering. The thought passes however when they see a long haired man wearing no shirt carrying a torch runs to the statues from behind. "A torch that's a nice prop." Sokka says. "It's bright, dangerous." He adds as he then sniffs. "And smells manly. But I'm sure I can carry it off." He says as he continues to eat his food.

"Hey what's that guy doing?" Katara asks pointing to the same man who is running with the torch. "Ahhhhh!" The man screams as he jumps through the Kyoshi statue. He creates a hole as the torch licks the statue and sets it on fire as the statue starts to burn. "DOWN WITH AVATAR! DOWN WITH AVATAR!" The townspeople chant as the torch sets the Avatar Roku ablaze. The group stand there with jaws hung open. "Ooooh, that's why." Zian says as the people continue to chant.

A man with a curly moustache signals the torch man (who is now on top of a roof) who understands and nods. He throws the torch as it flies over the crowd and in to the right eye of the Aang statue. Aang winces at seeing that. Katara then runs to two barrels containing water as she uses her bending and splashes water onto the three statues and extinguish the fire. "That party pooper is ruining Avatar day." An angry man from the crowd says.

Aang then gets irritated as he humps high in the air and lands on the shoulder of his statue. "That party poopers my friend." He says as he then takes off his hat to reveal the arrow tattoo on his head as everyone can now see it. The curly moustache man then points. "It's the Avatar himself." He says. "It's going to kill us with its awesome Avatar powers." A man says from the crowd frightened. Zian looks at him annoyed. "He's my friend and he has a name you know." He says as the man flinches back.

Aang looks at the people and raises hand. "No I'm not. I…" He tries to say before everyone looks at him in fear and the man starts to panic and jumps back into the crowd. Aang then puts hand away as he looks at the people guilty. "I suggest you leave. You're not welcome here Avatar." The man with the curly moustache says as he gestures Aang to go away.

Zian looks at the man. "And why not? I'm sure he has a right to be here seeing as he helps so many of you." He says as Katara looks at the man "Yeah Aang helps people." She says as Aang jumps off the statue and walks to the man. "It's true; I'm on your side." He says.

"I find that hard to swallow, considering what you did to us in your pass life." He says. "And you would be?" Zian asks. "I am mayor Tong thank you very much." Tong says distastefully. Zian rolls his eyes as Tong continues. "Anyway it was Avatar Kyoshi. She murdered our glorious leader Chin the great." Tong finishes as Aang looks at him confused. "You think that I murdered someone?" He asks. "We used to be a great society before you killed our leader. Now look at us." An old man that looks hideous says as Zian flinches. "Well you can't have been much different back then than what you are now. I mean yikes." Zian says.

He then looks at Tong. "Besides if your so called "great leader" was killed by Kyoshi then obviously he must have been a complete jerk to deserve it." Zian says as the town starts to boo him. "Zian's right it's not fair for all of you to question Aang's honour." Katara says. "Let's tell her what we think of the Avatars honour." A villager says as he shows his rear end and blows a raspberry. "Oh my goodness." Zian says shaking his head in disbelief. "Maturity is dead in this world." He says as the people starts to yell at Aang.

Aang steps in as he raises his voice. "Give me a chance to clear my name." He says as the people grow silent. Tong looks at him with a serious expression. "The only way to prove your innocents, is to stand trial." He says as Aang looks at him with a determined look. "I'll gladly stand trial." He says. "You'll have to follow all our rules, that includes pay bail." Tong says as Aang keeps his expression. "No problem." Aang says as Zian looks at him a bit worried. "Uhm Aang. What are you doing?" He asks as Aang grins at him. "Don't worry Zian I got this all covered." Aang assures him.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later**

* * *

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take water tribe money?" Aang asks as he is stand behind a locked cell as he is in a wooden panel as he looks at his friends. Zian shakes his head. "Have you not been listening to me when I've been telling you that for the last FIFTEEN MINUTES?" Zian asks.

As the situation calms down Sokka looks at Aang. "So there's some people who don't like you big deal. There's a whole nation of fire benders who hate you." Sokka says. "Whoa Sokka, you really are a great pep talker." Zian says sarcastically. "Now let's bust you out of here." Sokka says as Zian cracks his knuckles. "I'll get started." He says as he begins to earth bend only to be stopped by Aang. "No, I can't." He says. "Suure you can, a little bit rocklanches from Zian and we're on our way." He says as Katara rolls her eyes. "I think what master rock is trying to say is that you're supposed to be out saving the world." Katara says.

"Well you can't do that if you're locked behind bars, now can ya?" Zian says. "I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer either." Aang says. "Oh come on, people will think you're a murderer when you finish the fire lord, that doesn't matter." Zian says as Katara glares at him. "Look I need your guys help to clear my name." Aang says. "How are we gonna do that? The crime happened over three hundred years." Sokka says. "Whoa longest crime yet." Zian says.

"That's okay Sokka. For some reason, I thought you were an expert detective." Aang says as Sokka then looks at him content. "Well I guess I could be classified as such." He says as Zian looks at him confused. "Excuse me?" He says as Katara hushes him and looks at them. "Yeah! Back home, he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky." Katara says only aiding in Sokka's ego as Zian silently snickers behind them.

"Everyone wanted to blame it on the polar leopard, but I figured out it was Old Man Jarko wearing polar leopard boots." Sokka brags as Katara holds her brow annoyed at Sokka while Zian tries his best to keep himself from bursting with laughter. "See, a real eight hundred pound polar leopard would have left much deeper tracks." Sokka rambles on as Aang is busy making fun of him as both Katara and Zian try to not laugh. "Okay, I guess I am pretty good." Sokka says finishing.

"So you'll help me with my case?" Aang asks smiling. Sokka ponders on the question while Katara looks at him weirdly. "Fine, but I'm going to need some props." He says. "What?" Zian asks.

After a few seconds Sokka stands in front of them wearing a hat with a monocle. "I'm ready." He says seriously. Katara looks at his new outfit and starts to giggle. "What?" He asks confused as Zian also begins to snort a little.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

Tong has agreed to take Sokka, Katara and Zian to the crime scene that is set on the edge of the cliff. In front of them they see a statue of someone and a shrine right in front of it. "This is the crime scene." Tong says as they look around and Sokka begins to investigate the shrine. Tong stands of the edge of the cliff behind the shrine as he gestures to a foot print next to him. "This is the foot print of the killer Kyoshi." He says as Sokka squats down and takes a closer looks at it with his monocle.

"It was at sunset, 370 years ago today, that she emerged from the temple and struck down Chin the Great." He says as he then gestures to the statue of Chin the Great whose left hand is raised in triumph. "I don't an Avatar would want to go that low if they want to kill someone." Zian says as Tong purses his lips and ignores him. "After that tragic day, we built this statue to immortalize our great leader." Tong says as Zian grins. "Immortalized but at least silent, must have been a real blabber mouth." Zian says jokingly as Tong just looks at him not finding it funny.

"Anyway feel free to appreciate it." Tong says as he walks away. As he leaves Sokka then begins to inspect the statue closely. He looks at it for a while before running to the shrine and looking at it closely. "This temple and this statue were cut from the same stone." He says as he runs back to the statue. "And we know that the statue was built after Chin died." He says trying to put to pieces together.

Zian's eyes widen. "Then if the shire and the statue were built at the same time…" Zian says as Katara looks at him. "Then that would mean…" Katara tries to finish before Sokka runs up to her and Zian and hushes them both. "SHHH, I want to solve it!" He says as he as he walks to the shrine. "That means Kyoshi never set foot in this temple." Sokka says looking proud that he solved it. Katara looks at him unsure. "That's a big hole in the mayor's story but, it's not enough to prove Aang's innocents." She says. "That is correct my young madam." Zian says acting funny. "You're right." Sokka says as he begins to blow on a dragon tube as it blows out bubbles.

"We need to go to Kyoshi Island." Sokka says as his sister looks at him confused. "Where did you get that?" She asks as Sokka doesn't reply. "I want one." Zian says intrigued.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

"So wait, we're going to an island that is named after an Avatar? Cool" Zian says as he, Sokka and Katara are riding on Appa to Kyoshi Island. "So what will we do once we get there?" Zian asks. "We'll probably ask ….. if her can tell us anything." Katara answers as Zian looks at her and shrugs. "Ok" He says as he then sees an island. "Is that the one?" He asks as Katara turns around and smiles. "Yes" She says as Sokka tells Appa to go lower as the bison begins to descend and readies to land.

As they land near the statue of Avatar Kyoshi they are greeted by a crowd of people who all start to cheer. One guy pushes himself through the crowd as he sees the bison and starts to go all nuts as foam comes out of his mouth and he falls to the ground.

Sokka waves to them as Zian pokes his head and is surprised to this many people to greet them. "Wow, big crowd." He says as he and the siblings get off of Appa. As the crowd stops cheering a little girl looks at them and stomps her foot. "Where's Aangy?" She says referring to Aang. "He couldn't be here Coco." Katara says to her as the villagers begin to moan and complain.

The foam mouth guy stands up and looks around embarrassed as he covers his head and walks away. The people walk away disappointed as an old man with grey hair walks up to them. "Oyaji Aang is in jail." Katara say to him. "Wow way to get straight to the point." Zian says grinning. "The town of Chin says he murdered their leader in a past life." Katara says as Oyaji looks at Sokka who is acting all inspector like. "They say it was Avatar Kyoshi." He says looking at his dragon tube. Oyaji looks at them shocked. "Kyoshi? That's crazy talk, I'll take you to her shrine." He says as he leads them to it. As they walk on the road to the shrine Oyaji glances at Zian a couple of times. "And who is this individual you two have with you? Is he a fire nation spy?" He asks Katara as Sokka smiles. "Nah this is Zian, a true earth bender, and he is the new member of our little team. We actually met him a while after we left the island." Sokka says as Zian can't help but smile.

Sokka then looks at Oyaji. "So uh…what's Suki up to?" He asks as Zian looks at him confused. "Who's Suki?" He asks as Katara giggles. "She's Sokka's new girlfriend." She says as Sokka glares at her. "No she isn't." He says. "Aah" Zian says as he understands and then starts to snicker. "Well leave it to Sokka to leave a girl hanging." Zian jokes as Sokka scowls at him.

Sokka looks back at Oyaji. "So once again. What's Suki been up to? Is she around?" He asks. "Actually she and the other warriors left to fight in the war. You kids had a big impact on Suki. She said you inspired her. That she wanted to help change the world." He says as Zian raises an eye brow. "Huh, never known Sokka to be inspiring. I mean idiotic yeah, but inspiring? I think you may be talking about the wrong guy." He says as Sokka glares at him. Sokka then looks sad. "Oh ok that's great." He says sounding disappointed as Zian looks at him and smiles as he puts an arm around him.

"Ah don't be sad lover boy. I'm sure we'll see her at some point." He says as this causes Sokkas spirit to lift a little. As they reach the destination they look and see a temple. "This was converted into a shrine to Kyoshi." Oyaji says as they enter the temple. As they enter they see the clothing of Avatar Kyoshi as well as painting and tapestries. "The clerics tell us these relics are still connected to her spirit." He says as they look around at the stuff. Zian whistles with impressed. "Wow, quite the collection." He says.

"That's her kimono" Oyaji says pointing to a kimono resting on a stand as Katara feels the soft silk on it. "She had exquisite taste." Katara says approvingly as Oyaji looks at her nervously. "Please don't touch." He says as Katara quickly lets go of it. "These fans, they were her weapons, no?" Sokka says holding one of the two fans in front of him as he looks at it closely.

Oyaji looks at him sternly. "Also refrain from touching the fans." He says as Zian looks at some boots under Kyoshi's kimono. He looks at them with interested eyes. "Look at these boots; they look big enough to fit into a badger mole's paws. Her feet must have been gigantic." He says. "The biggest of any Avatar." Oyaji says with pride.

Katara looks at the boots for a moment. "Wait a minute. Big feet?" She says thinking back to the moment Tong showed them the foot print on the ground. "Little foot prints? There's no way…" Katara exclaims before Sokka looks at her sternly as he clears his throat. "Ahem, special outfit, hat and pipe. These things mean anything to you?" He asks her. Katara looks at him blandly. "Your right. I'm sorry. Please." She says as mockingly as she lets Sokka explain.

"Aah ha, there's no way Kyoshi could've made that foot print and therefore there is nothing leading her to the crime scene." Sokka finishes as Zian slowly claps. "Wait a go Sokka your expertise in solving puzzles really astonishes me." He says sarcastically as Sokka looks around some more.

Oyaji then leads them to a painting at the far end of the shrine. "This piece is called, the birth of Kyoshi. It was painted at sunrise on the day this island was founded." He says Zian looks at it impressed. "Wow, cool artwork. Really catches out the detail. The artist must have been a real professional." He adds admiring the painting. "Indeed, why it was today in fact, three hundred and seventy years ago." Oyaji says as Sokka's drops upon hearing that. "Three hundred and seventy years? Wait, are you sure it was today?" Sokka asks grabbing the old man's collar. "Well seeing how it's Kyoshi day." Oyaji says as he forces Sokka to let go of him. "Yes, I'm sure." He says as he dusts himself off. "Wow, old painting." Zian says.

"This ceremony didn't take place at sunrise. It took place at sunset. Look at the shadows." Sokka says as Katara moves closer to examine it. "They point east so the sun must have been in the west." Katara says as Oyaji looks at him confused. "So what?" He asks. Katara is about to answer until Sokka shoves out of the way. "So if Kyoshi was at the ceremony at sunset. She couldn't have been in Chin committing the crime." He says as he looks away and points with his pipe. "She has an alibi." He says as Katara swiftly takes his pipe out of his hands and hits him on the head hard.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

Katara, Sokka and Zian are back at the prison with tong. The stand with respect as the mayor waits what they have to say. "Honourable mayor, we've prepared a solid defence for the Avatar." Katara says as Zian gives off a proud smirk. "Yep we did a thorough investigation and found some VERY strong evidence that would help the Avatar's case." Zian says as the smirk is still plastered on his face.

The mayor looks at them all confused. "Evidence? Hmph that's not how our court system works." The mayor says as Zian's smirks slowly begin to fade. "Say what now?" He asks both surprised and confused. "Then how can I prove my innocence?" Aang asks as the mayor moves closer. "Simple, I say what happened and then you say what happened and then I decide who's right." Tong says making Sokka and Katara gasp as they and Aang look at the mayor with their jaws dropped Zian looks at him angry. "WHAT?!" He shouts as the mayor ignores him.

"That's why we call it justice, because it's just-us." He says as he walks away laughing leaving the group with their jaws still dropped and an angry Zian. "I really hate that guy."

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

All of the townspeople have gathered to see the trial of the Avatar by the shrine and the statue of Chin as they all take their seats as the trial begins. The mayor makes his first statement as he stands in front of the people with Aang and the executioner stand behind him. "Everyone loved Chin the Great, because he was so great." He says as Zian shakes his head and mumbles. "Oh brother." As the mayor looks at Aang distastefully. "Then the Avatar showed up and killed him." He adds as he takes a deep breath. "And that's how it happened." He finishes as he walks back to his seat with a smile on his face.

"The accused will now present its argument." The executioner says in a low scruff voice as he moves away from Aang leaving him to make his defence. "You can do it Aang. Just remember the evidence." Sokka says to him as Aang looks at him nervously. "Right, evidence." Aang says sounding unsure and not complete confident.

He then looks at the audience as he starts to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm about to tell you what really happened and I will prove it with facts." He says as Zian looks at him proudly with a grin. "He's gonna do great" He whispers to Katara as she listens to Aang. "Fact number one." Aang says as her then freezes up. "Uuuuuh…" He says. "The footprints." Sokka whispers to him. "Oh yeah. You see…I have very large feet." He says pointing to his feet that are obviously not large as the audience look at hi confused.

"Furthermore, your…temple matches your statue." He says as everyone looks at the statue then back to him even more confused. "But I was in a painting at sunset." Aang says as he starts to smile. "So there you have it. I'm not guilty." He adds as everyone looks at him annoyed as Katara and Sokka look at him with fake smiles while Sokka is giving him a thumbs up. "He dead." Zian says with a grin still on his face.

Deciding that she can't take it anymore Katara then takes the stand. "Mayor Tong. I like for the court to hear one last testimony." She says as Tong stands up. "I've already told you, this is me and the accuse. You can't call any witnesses." The mayor says as Katara starts to grin. "This isn't just any witness. I'm going to call…Avatar Kyoshi herself!" Katara exclaims as Zian does a spit on the water he got earlier.

Suddenly Aang comes out from the shadows dressed up in Kyoshi's kimono and carrying her fans in his hands and wearing the make-up. As everyone sees this they look at utter confusion while Zian shakes his head in disbelief.

"Why Katara, Why?" He says in completely shocked at the sight. As Katara walks back to the seats Sokka looks at her dumbfounded. "What are you doing?" he asks her. "Well she is Aang's past life. Maybe wearing her stuff will trigger something?" Katara says not completely confident in her plan herself. "I do believe in the power of stuff." Sokka says adjusting his monocle. "He's doomed." Zian says still shaking his head.

"This is a mockery of Chin law." Tong says outraged at the scene. "Please if you could just wait one more second, I'm sure Kyoshi will be here." Katara says to him trying to calm him down and stalling for time. Aang hides his faces behind a fan. "Hey everybody. Avatar Kyoshi here." He tries to say in a girly voice. "Ugh, just end it." Zian says shaking his head.

Tong walks up to Aang. "This is ridiculous. For the murder of Chin the Great, this court finds the Avatar…" Tong says before a mini sand tornado appears from out of nowhere and engulfs Aang in it. It then turns everything around it into darkness as everyone stares at it extremely confused. As the tornado disperses it then reveals the one and true Avatar Kyoshi.

"I killed the Chin the Conquer." She says with an expressionless face. "A horrible tyrant, Chin was expanding his army to all quarters of the continent" She says. "Oooh" Zian says sounding interested in what she is saying. "When they came to the neck of the peninsula where we lived, he demanded our immediate surrender. I warned him that I would not sit passively while he took our home. But he did not back down." She says as Zian becomes even more interested.

"On that day we split from the main lands. I created Kyoshi Island so that my people could be safe from invaders." She says as she closes her eyes as the sand tornado engulfs her and the darkness is retracted into the tornado and it disperses once more as it reverts back to Aang wearing the clothing. Aang feels a little faint as Katara runs to him. He looks at her confused. "So what just happened?" He asks her.

"Ugh…You kind of confessed. Sorry." She says. "So a town that still follows the rules of a dictator. Figures." Zian says as Tong stands up and looks at Katara and Aang angry. "And I find you…Guilty." He says. "What?! That's it!" Zian exclaims as he tries to charge at the mayor like an enraged bull deer while Sokka and Katara try their best to keep him at bay.

"Bring out the wheel of punishment!" The mayor cries as all of the townspeople begin to cheer at hearing that. The executioner brings out a giant spinning wheel with an arrow on the top as the wheel is divided into eight sections with each section having a picture of the accused punishment. The executioner places the wheel in front so that everyone can see it. Aang stands before it looking surprised.

"The accused will now spin the wheel of punishment to determine his sentence." The executioner says. Aang looks at Sokka, Katara and Zian before he sighs. "I said I would face justice. So I will." He says as walks to the side of the wheel. He then grabs it and yanks it down as the wheel begins to quickly spin. "Come on torture machine!" One guy yells as he stands up. "Eaten by bears!" The ugly old man screams. "Razor pit!" A man from the crowd Shouts.

"Community service. Please stop on community service." Katara says desperately. As everyone looks at the wheel patiently waiting for it to stop it then starts to slow down as the needle slowly points to a picture of a man in a giant pot of boiling water. "Looks like it's boiled in oil." The executioner says as suddenly the people starts to cheer with delight. Sokka looks at Aang shocked while Katara is covering her mouth in fear. "Ah nuts." Zian says fearfully. Aang looks at his friends scared.

As Aang is ready for what is to come next a small brown sphere bonces passes their feet as it lands into the shrine. Suddenly the sphere explodes as it destroys the entire shrine and creates dust as the people cover themselves to shield them from it. As the dust disappears they look behind them. They see the rhino riders who chased the group in the woods a while back. "We've come to claim this village for the firelord." The leader of the riders says as he looks serious. "Now show me your leader so that I may.." He says as one of his riders takes their weapon and slices the statue of Chin on half as it falls to pieces on the ground.

"Dethrone him." The leader says with a grin. "That's him over there." A villager says pointing to Tong who cowardly hides behind the wheel. He then looks at Aang fearfully. "You Avatar, do something." Tong says. "Oh now you want his help." Zian says annoyed. Aang looks at the mayor with a smirk. "Gee I'd love to, but I'm supposed to be boiled in oil." He says.

The mayor stands up as he adjusts the wheel by moving it so that the needle is pointing to a man holding a broom. "There community service, now serve our community and get rid of those rhinos." He says as Aang grins as he jumps in the air and kicks the clothing away but still has the make-up and head gear on. He runs to the one who cut up to the statue as that person charges towards him.

Aang takes out the fans as he as swiftly moves to the side and air bends the guy in the air as he flies upwards and Aang hits him again and the guy is send flying off the cliff. After that Aang looks at the leader who gets angry. "Ruff rhinos! To the town!" He yells as they start to set the whole town of Chin on fire as the people run and scream in terror. One rider with the bombs throws some into a cart of hay as it explodes as the ball chain rider brings down a building.

Is about to attack when he suddenly sees Katara next to him. He throws his ball chain at her as she then ricochets it back to him with her water as it ties him up. She then smacks the rhino as it runs off with the tied rider still on it.

Sokka moves through the town as he sees the rider with the bow and arrows as he is about to shoot fire arrows at a building. Sokka uses his monocle to reflect sharp sunlight onto the man's face. This causes him to be blinded as he shoots the arrows in Sokka's direction as it shoots his hat and monocle and flies past him penetrating the bomb rider's satchel of bomb. He sees this as he then throws the satchel away. However when it explodes the radius causes the rider to be blasted of in a direction off of his rhino and into a nearby building.

As the satchel flies it lands near Sokka as his boomerang falls out of it. Sokka looks at it with joy. "Boomerang, you do always come back." He says as he then looks at the archer as he draws a flaming arrow out and gets ready to fire at Sokka. Thinking fast Sokka quickly takes his pipe and throws it at the archer. The mouth of the pipe penetrates the arrows tip as it extinguishes the fire. The archer looks at it confused.

Katara then sneaks up from behind him as she uses her bending to cut the strap of the saddle as it causes the rider to fall with his leg still attached to it as the rhino runs away while the rider slides on the ground.

As Zian runs down streets he sees the leader suddenly come flying out of a wooden wall. Zian reacts quickly as he creates an earth pillar under the leader as this sends him upwards as he then falls back down. Zian then makes a large earth club as he gets ready to strike. As the leader is just within distance he swings his club so hard that it sends the leader flying away. "Aaaand he's out of here." Zian exclaims.

* * *

 **That night**

* * *

After the Ruff rhinos have been removed from the town, the people hold a grand banquet as fireworks are shot up in the skies and people cheer. The group stand in the town square while each of them holds a bowl with white gooey substance in it while the people are all around them. "From now on we'll celebrate a new Avatar day in honour of the day Avatar Aang!" Tong says as he points to Aang who smiles. "Saved us from the Ruff rhino invasion." He says as Sokka looks at his bowl. "What is this?" He asks. "That's our new festival food. Un fried dough." Tong says as the dough all look like little Aangs. Tong turn back to the people. "May we eat and be reminded of how on this day the Avatar was not boiled in oil." The mayor says as everyone cheers. He then gestures them to eat as Sokka, Aang and Katara look at each other.

"Happy Avatar day everyone." Katara says as she eats the dough while the rest follow. "This is by far the worst town we've ever been to." Sokka says as he eats. Zian however has his bowl on the ground and is eating it like a dog would. He however seems to be enjoying himself. "Maybe, but the food is delicious." He says as he digs in.

* * *

And done,I'm so exited for the next chapter because we are meeting Toph HEY! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and had fun. Thank you so much for reading this chapter.

See you all in the next chapter. Bye


	6. Chapter 6: The Blind Bandit

The next chapter is out hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Blind Bandit

* * *

"Just pick it already Sokka!" Zian exclaims to Sokka who has been staring at a satchel, which is on display in a shop in an earth village, for the last ten minutes. "But it's pricey, but I really do like it." Sokka says as Zian rubs his face in annoyance. "Then you should get it. You deserve something nice." Katara says as Zian looks at her confused. "We have people who hunt us down and try to kill us. I don't think we deserve to have nice things." He says.

Sokka looks at his sister. "Well I do deserve something nice, don't I?" He says as he looks back at the satchel. "But no it's too expensive I shouldn't." He says as Zian groans. "Ugh get it or don't. Either way we have to go." He says as they start to walk. Suddenly Sokka walks back to the satchel smiling. "You know what? I'm gonna get it." He says as Zian rolls his eyes.

"Psst hey, you kids like earth bending?" A shady man says appearing from behind Aang. "You like throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy." He says as he gives a broad smile and hands a flyer to them. "Creepy" Zian says as the man walks away. They all look at the flyer as it has a man earth bending on it. "Look." Aang says as he turns the flyer over to the back. "There's a coupon on the back. The first lessons free." He says as Zian looks at the face of the person on the back.

"Who knows this master Yu could be the earth bending teacher you've been looking for?" Katara as Zian gives her a doubtful look. "Or he could just be another person looking to rob people of their money. I doubt he would be the master we're looking for. This is a stupid idea." He says as Sokka walks next to them carrying the expensive bag.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

As they arrive at the academy Aang gets into a training gear as he stands sluggish next to some younger and shorter kids who are standing focused and ready. Aang sees this and does the same. On the opposite side on them there are kids that are standing in front of them with rocks at their feet. A man (whose face was on the flyer) comes out as he looks at the students. "Take your stances." He says as everyone, besides Aang who is confused, gets into a fighting stance.

"Now strike as if you're punching through your opponents head." Master Yu says. "Uh oh" Zian says as Aang looks at the students worried and confused at the same time. The students with the boulders lifts the rocks up as Aang's eyes widen as the kid in front of him strikes his rock as it flies towards Aang and slams right into him as it sends him flying back. Aang slams into a wall as the sand and gravel fall on him. Master Yu walks up to Aang with a smile. "So are you ready to commit to more lessons? If you pay for the whole year in advance, I'll bump you up to the next belt." Master Yu says bribing Aang who just sinks into the rubble.

Sokka, Katara and Zian wait outside as Aang walks out of the dojo. "Eh, he's not the one." He says as he beats sand out of his ears. "Told you, I didn't think he was the one from the start." Zian says chuckling a bit.

"I think the Boulder's going to win back the belt in Earth Rumble six." A student says to his friend as they both exit the academy. "He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earth benders in the world to even get a shot at the champ." His friend says as this raises Aang curiosity and excitement as he runs to them. "Excuse me, but where is this earth bending tournament exactly?" He asks them.

They turn around and face him. "It's on the island on Nonya…none of ya bussines." One of them says as they both start to laugh and walk away. Sokka also laughs as he Zian and Katara walk to Aang. "Hahaha, oh I gotta remember that one." Sokka says as Zian walks forward angry. "Why I outta…" He says as Katara stops him. "I'll take care of this." She says as she smiles. "Hey strong guys wait up!" She says as she runs after the boys. They walk around a corner as they disappear with Katara behind them.

"What was I thinking?" Sokka says talking about the bag he bought earlier. "I don't need a new bag. Why'd you let me buy it?" Sokka says Zian as he throws it on the ground. Zian rolls his eyes. "Oh sure cause it's our fault you bought the dumb thing." He says as he looks and sees Momo jump off of Sokka's shoulder and lies comfortably in the bag. "Well at least Momo seems to like it." He says.

Suddenly Katara comes running back to them looking a bit happy. "You ready to find an earth bending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble six." She exclaims as Aang looks at her confused. "How'd you get them to tell you?" He asks as Katara gives a sly grin. "Oh a girl has her ways." She says as Zian looks at her. "And one I'm not looking forward to see. Let's go." Zian says as they head on to the tournament.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

The group head on over to the location of the tournament as they enter through a tunnel. As they enter they see a giant stadium with stone chairs circled all around the ring that looks rectangular and is extended high up with stairs on the left and right side. "Hey front row seats." Aang says as the group walk to find themselves some seats. Zian's eyes widen. "I wouldn't recommend sitting there." He says as Aang looks at him confused. "Why?" He asks.

Suddenly a giant boulder comes flying out of nowhere as it barely misses them as it crashes into the front seats. "That's why." Zian says as they take a different more secured seat. AS the cword cheers a man appears from under the ground on the ring as rocks fly everywhere as he enters. "Welcome to Earth Rumble Six! I am your host! Shin Fu!" Shin Fu yells as everyone cheers. "This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Katara says as she sighs. "Yeah and yet another sport mocking the great earthbending culture." Zian says distastefully."That's what I paid for." Sokka says as he grins.

"The rules are simple." Shin Fu says to the audience. "Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win." He says as he jumps up in the air and lands on a podium. The bell rings to signal the first round "Round one! The boulder." Shin Fu announces as a muscle man with tattoos on his back stands on one side of the ring as he praises himself to the audience. "Versus. The big. Bad. Hippo!" Shin Fu cries as a giant chubby man walks up to the ring as it shakes with every step that he takes. He roars as his teeth show as they are in the exact same places as an actual hippo would be. The Boulder turns around as he sees the overgrown man.

"Listen up Hippo, you may be big but you ain't bad. The Boulder is gonna win this in a landslide." He says as the Hippo looks at him annoyed. "Hippo. Mad!" He says. The Boulder grins as he stomps his foot on the ground and rocks fly up in front of him. he punches them as they head towards The Hippo at high speed and they hit him hard as dust forms around him.

As the dust fades The Hippo stands there with a chunk of the rocks in his mouth as he bites on them and spits them out. After that he looks like he really is angry as he jumps in the air and lands on his right foot and then jumps again and lands on his left as this causes the arena to shake as it starts to move sideways. The Boulder starts to lose his balance as he shakes backwards. He then starts to fall back on the edge as he would've fallen over if he had not let a stone slab appear from under him which he then grabs and pushes himself up and throws the slab at The Hippo, who has his back to The Boulder, as it hits him hard on the back as he turns around and sees The Boulder still in the ring.

Before The Hippo could do anything The Boulder then causes the earth underneath his opponent to levitate. As The Boulder struggles a bit as he then succeeds in lifting his opponent in the air, who is lying on the levitated earth due to him losing his balance, and then throws him off the ring as he lands at the bottom with a cloud of dust around him.

"The Boulder wins!" Shin Fu exclaims as the whole stadium cheers for The Boulder's victory as he is lifting his arms in triumph. The group look at the fighter and Katara wonders. "How about The Boulder? He's got some good moves." Katara says as Aang looks a bit unsure. "He's not." Zian says. "What are you talking about Zian?" Sokka says shocked. "No, Zian's right. Bumi said I needed a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles." Aang says as Zian smirks. "Ain't that the truth buddy?" He says as they continue to watch.

Aang looks at Sokka. "What do you think Sokka?" He asks his friends opinion. As they look at Sokka they see him acting all bizarre and crazy. "Wooooo!" Sokka cheers. "Looks like that answers you question." Zian says.

"Next match! The boulder versus…"Shin Fu shouts as an earth bending man with sideburns enters the ring wearing fire nation attire and waving a with the fire nation insignia on it. "Fire! Nation! Man!" Shin Fu yells as the guy walks into the ring happily. Everyone then starts to boo him, even Sokka (no surprise there), as the man keeps waving his flag.

He stops as he looks at all the people. "Please do rise for fire nation national anthem." As says as he gets down on one knee and starts to sing very terribly. "Fiiiiire looord, my flame burns for you thee." He sings as everyone starts to fruit, vegetables and all other kinds of different things at him. "Go back to the fire nation!" Sokka yells as he throws a rock at the man.

As the guy turns to the people to get angry at them he is suddenly spins and is sucked into the ground as he faces The Boulder who is in a stance indicating that it is his doing. He then creates a pillar under himself as he very above his opponent who looks up at him with fear. The Boulder smirks deviously at this as he jumps up in the air and takes the heel of his feet so that his knees are facing downwards. As his altitude decreases he lands in the arena floor as a pillar shoot up from under his opponent and sends him flying up as he crashes down in the boulder that landed next to the group.

After that the crowd (and Sokka) cheer. "Yeah! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" Sokka shouts as he starts to cheer like crazy. Zian sighs as he shakes his head. "Unbelievable" He says. A badger mole appears on the ring as it clean out the arena of all the rubble.

The bell dings and dings and dings as one by one The Boulder annihilates his opponents as he succeeds in his endless winning streak. His opponents fall before him as every new enters to prove the last one wrong in beating the man. The crowd cheers for the mighty Boulder as he embraces the applause of the audience. After what seemed like an hour or so the stadium and the people grow silent after The Boulder beats his last rival.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Shin Fu says as the spotlight shines on him. "The Boulder versus your champion…" He says as a little girl wearing a green cape and has her hair in a big bun walks to the arena as she holds a golden belt above her head. "The Blind Bandit!" Shin Fu cries as the crowd goes berserk with their cheering. Two women stand next to The Blind Bandit smiling as they take her belt and her cape as she stands ready facing The Boulder.

"She can't really be blind? It's just part of her character, right?" Katara says not truly convinced. "I think she is." Aang says looking at the girl's eyes that are all grey and dull as if no colour has ever been known to them. "I think she is GOING DOWN!" Sokka suddenly says surprising Aang and Katara. Zian however looks at The Blind Bandit with interest. "Mmmm I wonder if this could be a real opponent." He says mumbling to himself.

The Boulder walks over to the other end of the ring. "The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl." He says as The Blind Bandit smirks. "Sounds to me like you're scared Boulder." She mocks him as he looks at her expressionless for a few moments. "The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings and now he's ready to bury you in a rockalanche." He says. The Blind Bandit points to him. "Whenever you're ready…The Pebble." She says as she starts to laugh.

Aang's eyes widen as he looks at her. He's mind reverts back to when they were at the swamp and he saw the vision of the girl with a flying as she giggled. He thinks harder as the girls face becomes clearer to him and he sees that the girl in the swamp is the same one that is now fighting in the arena.

"It's on!" The Boulder says with a determined attitude. He slowly breaths deeply as sweat of the suspense and his nerves acting up fall down from his forehead. The Blind Bandit waits as he stands there and looks at her opponent. "Aaagh!" The Boulder cries as he lifts his right leg up high and he moves forward. Then as he lifts his left foot up and is half way through of putting it down a earth mound suddenly appears as it catches his foot just as it lands it.

The mound then swiftly shifts The Boulders foot as it yanks him to the side away as it turns him around and forces him into a painful and agonizing spilt. "Oooooh!" The Boulder cries out in pain. The Blind Bandit then swings her hand as an earth rubble head towards her opponent. As it reaches him from behind three pillars emerges out of the ground as they strike The Boulder on the back as it send him flying off of the arena and smack him against the wall as he then falls to the ground. The Blind Bandit smiles as she raises her fist in triumph.

"Your winner and still the champion…The Blind Bandit!" Shin Fu shouts as the people cheer for her, well all except Sokka who just groans at the defeat of The Boulder. "How did she do that?" Katara asks with a surprised look. "She waited and listened." Aang says smiling as Zian looks at The Blind Bandit in awe. "Amazing." He says.

Shin Fu jumps off of the podium as he clutches a bag in his left hand as he looks happy. "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit!" He says. After he says that the whole stadium grows silent. Shin Fu looks at them all confused. "What?! No one dares to face her?" He asks. "I will" Aang's voice is suddenly heard as he is seen walking up the steps to the arena with a smile on his face.

Zian looks down at the arena with a surprised look. "Aang, why?" He says as Aang walks until he is some distance away from The Blind Bandit. The people cheer for him as Shin Fu jumps back on the podium. "Avenge The Boulder!" Sokka yells as Zian shakes his head in disbelief. "Why Sokka?" He says.

The Blind Bandit and Aang look at each other as she then grins. "Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?" She asks mockingly as the crowd goes ooh at hearing that. Aang raises his hands in defence. "I don't really want to fight you, I want to talk you." He says trying to be peaceful. "Boooo, no talking!" Sokka shouts using his hands so that he can shout louder. "Katara then smacks him on the back of the head. "Don't boo at him." She says as Zian does the same thing. "Be more mature Sokka." Zian says trying to calm Sokka.

Aang then slowly moves forward as The Blind Bandit gives off a small smirk as she then twists her foot and then moves it forward at the same time as a an earth rubble heads towards Aang. He avoids it by moving upwards with the earth as it heads towards him and he floats around her and lands right behind her. She turns around and looks at him a little annoyed. "Someones a little light on their feet. What's you fighting name? The fancy dancer?" She asks as Aang just shrugs while smiling.

An earth mound emerges under Aang as he summersaults forward with it. "Where'd you go?" The Blind Bandit Says wondering as Aang lands again behind her. "Please wait." He says as she grins. "There you are." She says as she quickly turns around and summons a big boulder out of the ground and pushes it forward to him. Aang spin around as he thrusts his hands forward as air comes out of it.

The air collides with the girl as she is send flying backwards enough that she falls of the ring. Everyone looks at the scene shocked at what they just witnessed. Katara, Sokka and Zian look at the scene before smiling to each other. Everyone cheer at Aang who runs to where The Blind Bandit is who is now walking away from the stadium very frustrated at her defeat. "Please listen, I need an earth bending teacher and I think it's supposed to be you!" Aang yells to her as she just keeps on walking.

"Whoever you are just leave me alone." She says not turning her head. As she comes to a wall she stomps her foot as it creates an archway entrance and she moves through it. "Wait" Aang says trying to stop her. Before he could reach her she closes the archway and it reverts back to being a wall again. Aang walks back up the arena with a sad look. The people cheer for him as Sokka, Katara and Zian walk to Shin Fu who is holding the belt and the money in each hand.

Sokka hugs Shin Fu and takes the items in each hand and places an arm over Aang. "Way to go champ." Sokka says happily. Zian quickly takes the money from Sokka. "I'll take this if you don't mind." He says as Sokka gives him a scowl look. "Finally we have some money now." Zian says as he ties the sack around his waist. "There we go." He says as he continues to hear the cheers of the people.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

The group walk down the town streets as they try to search for the girl that they saw last night. "I got to admit now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt perfectly." Sokka says who is admiring the belt that is around his waist. Zian looks at him with a bland expression. "Oh my goodness." He says as he shakes his head.

"If we wanna find The Blind Bandit the earth academy is a good place to start." Aang says as they enter the academy courtyard where they see the two boys from yesterday who are busy hitting sand that are in vases. They stop as they look at the group. "Oh great, you again." The one boy says as Katara looks at him with a scowl as this makes them flinch back in fear. "Yeah I didn't think so." She says as Zian grins.

They see Aang. "Hey you're the kid who beat The Blind Bandit." One of them says. "We need to talk to her. Do you know where she lives?" Aang asks them. "The Blind Bandit's a mystery. She shows up at the fight then disappears." He says acting all mysterious.

Aang looks sad as Katara smiles. "Let me handle this." She says as she walks over to the boy only to be stopped by Zian. "No Katara let me." He says as he walks over to the two boys and gives them a stern look. "Listen you two; I've been known to have a very short fuse when it comes to my temper." He says as he then looks at them with a now serious and almost deadly look that starts to really scare the boys now. "So unless you want to see me in my worst mood then you better tell us the truth." He says as the boys look at him terrified.

"No no I swear it's true. No knows where she goes or who she is." The boy says as Aang thinks. "That's because we're asking about the wrong person. In my vision I saw a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that?" He says to them. "Well a flying boar is the Symbol of the Beifong family. They're the riches people in town. Probably the whole world." He says while his friend is hiding behind his back. "Yeah but they don't have a daughter." He says.

Aang looks at his friends excited. "A flying boar is good enough for me. Let's check it out." He says as they start to walk. The boys look at them seriously. "Yeah you better leave." They mumble so that the group don't hear them. Zian then walk over to the two vases with sand as he stands between them. He raises both his hands in the air one over each vase. He then brings them down hard that as soon as his hands connect with the sand the vases break into thousands of pieces. Upon seeing this, the two boys immediately run away from him in fear. "I heard that." Zian says as he follows his friends.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

The Gaang arrive at the home of the Beifong family. The home was large and just by the house but also the yard which was roughly about 40 feet long in length and 25 feet long in width as the whole place was surrounded by walls.

Zian whistles in impressed upon seeing the estate. "Wow, big home." He says as they see two guards standing in front of the gate as the group are looking at them from a distance while hiding behind some bushes. They look above them and see the flying boar symbol. "That's the symbol from my vision." Aang says as they move away from the cover. As they move away they silently sneak to the wall as they climb over it and land on the other side.

They quietly sneak through as they take cover behind a bush as they peak their heads out to see if there is anyone around. Just as they think the coast is clear they are then suddenly shot up in the air as they scream. Katara and Aang have a soft landing in some bushes while Sokka lands hard on the ground and Zian lands into a rose bush. "Why me?" Zian says groaning.

Aang looks up as he sees the girl from last night, The Blind Bandit herself. She looks at him more annoyed than confused. "What are you doing here twinkle toes?" She asks to him. Aang looks at her confused. "How'd you know it was me?" He asks. "Don't answer to twinkle toes it's not manly." Sokka says to him. "You're the one whose bag matches his belt." Katara says while Zian laughs. "Hahaha twinkle toes good one." He says as The Blind Bandit looks at him. "Can you please not stand close to me? You smell like a wet dog." She says as Zian looks at her blandly.

"I hate you." He says as she looks back at Aang. "How'd you find me?" She asks as Aang stands up. "Well a crazy king told me I had to find an Earthbender who listens to the earth and then I had a vision in a magic swamp where…" Aang explains as Zian cuts him off. "What my hasty friend is trying to say is that he's the Avatar and that he needs to really be able to master earth bending in a short time or we are all going to turn into flaming kababs." Zian says.

"Not my problem. Besides why don't you just teach him?" she asks him as he looks away. "It's a bit complicated." He says as she rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Now gets out of here or I'll call the guards" She says as she starts to walk away. "Look we all have to do our part to win this war and yours is to teach Aang earthbending." Sokka says. She stands there for few seconds with her back to him. She then turns around.

"Guards! Guards help!" She screams as the group panics. "Run away." Zian says as they run away and hide. The earth guards run to the girl as quickly as they can. "Toph, Toph what happened?" One guard asks. Toph looks at him a little frightened. "I…I thought I heard someone. I got scared." She says acting it all out. The guards then lead her away from the courtyard. "You know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision Toph." He says as they continue to walk.

Aang is hiding behind the wall as he is looking at the scene. He disappears while a sly smile is on his face as if indicating he has a plan that he has.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

The man of the Beifong estate is busy drinking his tea with his wife, daughter and master Yu from the academy. He takes a sip and looks at the teacher. "I'm pleased to hear that Toph's private lessons are going well, but I want to be sure she's not trying anything to dangerous." He says as the teacher smiles. "Absolutely not I am keeping her at beginner's level, Basic forms and breathing excises only." He says as the father smiles. "Very good." He says as he drinks again. As he sits there happily enjoying his evening, one of the servants' walks into the room. The servant bows respectably. "Excuse me sir but you have a visitor." He says. The father stands up annoyed. "Who thinks they are so important that they can just come to my house unannounced?" He asks.

The servant looks at him. "Uuuh…the Avatar sir." He says as Toph's eyes widen and the mother and father look at each other confused and surprised. The servant walks out as Toph blows her hair as a sign of irritation.

After that the father lets the group into his house as they all sit around a fancy rectangular table and nothing but the finest food is being carried from the kitchen and placed on the table as it sits there ready to be devoured.

One of the servants places a bowl of soup in front of Toph as steam comes out of it. The father looks at the soup. "Blow on it. It's too hot for her." He says as Zian rolls his eyes at that. Aang looks and smiles. "Allow me." He says as swings his hand lightly as a mini tornado, the size of a mouse, spins its way to Toph as it goes onto her bowl as it causes the steam to disappear from it before disappearing itself. After that the father, the mother and Master Yu clap the hands at seeing such a sight.

"Avatar Aang, it's an honour to having you visit us." The mother says while Sokka is busy stuffing his face and Zian is eating his food without even using the utensils. The father is disgusted at the sight but ignores it and places his attention on Aang. "In ou opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" He asks. "Like it's actually affected you." Zian mumbles as he continues to eat.

"I'd like to defeat the fire lord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earth bending teacher first." Aang answers as he looks at Toph who just stares at him annoyed. The father smiles. "Well Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little." He says while Master Yu gently wipes his mouth.

"Then she must be a great earthbender." He says as Toph looks at him. "Probably good enough to teach someone el…" He tries to say before he suddenly jumps up. "Ow!" He yells as he looks at Toph angry. The father looks confused as he looks from Aang to Toph who just smiles and eats her food. "Toph is still learning the basics." Master Yu says as the sighs. "Yes and sadly because of her blindness I don't think she will ever become a true master." He says as they group look at him completely confused.

"Oh I'm sure she's better than you think she…" Aang once again tries to say when he's chair for some reason jerks him forward and causes his face to splat right into his bowl. They look at him while Zian snickers a bit at the situation. The father again looks confused as he looks at his daughter who once again just sits there smiling while eating her food.

Aang looks at her angry for a moment before he grins. "AAAAACHOOO!" He sneezes as his sneeze causes all of the food to fly everywhere as some land in the families' faces. Toph stands up angry. "What's your problem?!" He yells as Aang stands up also angry. "What's your problem?!" Aang yells as the whole room becomes quiet. The mother gives off a fake smile. "Shall we move to the living room for desert?" She asks. Zian wipes the soup of his face. "Yeaaaah, I think that would be the best thing to do." Zian says as he then smells the soup and smiles as he starts to lick it off of himself.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

The group are in the living room as they get relaxed as they prepare to settle it in for the night. Aang pats Appa's head who is standing outside the window. "Goodnight buddy." He says as they then hear footsteps. Aang turns around as he sees that it is Toph who is standing by the door. He yells as he flinches back into a stance. "Relax." Toph says. "Look I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call it truce, ok?" She says as Aang calms down.

After a while Aang and Toph left to go for a walk leaving Katara alone with her brother and Zian. "Soooo, what now?" Zian asks them. Katara looks at him wondering. "I don't know, I mean what can we do?" She says as Sokka grins. "Well I have an Idea…" Sokka says before a servant comes running into the room looking all panic. "Toph and the Avatar are gone!" He yells as Sokka stands up. "Well looks like our boredom has been filled." Zian says as they all run to the courtyard.

When they arrive to Aang and Tophs last known location they see two parts of the ground a bit missing like they've been scooped up by something. Next to them they see a dagger with a note attached to it as Sokka picks it up. "Whoever took Aang and Toph left this." He says pointing the dagger to Zian. "Don't point that thing at me." He says as he takes the note off and starts to read what's on it. "If you wanna see your daughter again bring 500 hundred gold pieces to the arena, and of course it's none other than Shin Fu and The Boulder." He finishes reading. "Typical I had a felling this would go up like this." He says as Sokka takes the note from him.

"I can't believe it. I have The Boulders autograph!" He says as Katara and Zian look at him blandly. "Seriously?" Zian says. The father looks at Master Yu. "Master Yu, I need you to help me get my daughter back." He says as Katara looks at him. "We're going to." She says. The mother kneels saddened over the spot where the two were kidnapped. "Poor Toph, she must be so scared." She says. Zian looks at her grinning. "Somehow I doubt that." He says.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

Master Yu, Toph's father, Katara, Sokka and Zian arrive at the arena where they Aang and Toph suspended high in the air with Shin Fu and The Boulder standing underneath them. "Toph!" The father yells as Shin Fu turns to them. Sokka is holding a bag full of gold pieces as he drops it in front of Yu's feet. "Here's your money, now let them go." He says as Master Yu then kicks the bag as it slides to Shin Fu. He picks it up as open it to see if the money is in there as he signals to the others. Toph's container descends as they open it and Toph falls out.

She runs to her father as they both start to walk away with Master Yu. Katara looks at Shin Fu confused. "What about Aang?" She asks him as he just grins. "I think the fire nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar. Now get out of my ring." He demands as they get into a stance as they get ready to fight. Suddenly they look around and see the fighters from yesterday's arena tournament enter the ring and stand next to Shin Fu with serious looks on their faces.

The group then hesitate to attack. "Go, I'll be okay." Aang says as they agree and walk over to Toph. "Toph, there's too many of them. We need your help." Katara says. They turn around as the father looks at them annoyed. "My daughter is blind. She is blind, tiny, helpless and fragile. She cannot help you." He says as Toph then yanks her hand away. "Yes, I can." She says as she walks to the three of them.

The arena fighters are busy walking away from the place while carrying Aang as their path is suddenly blocked by an earth wall and turn around to see that it is Toph's doing. "Let him go! I beat you all before and I'll do it again!" She yells. The boulder looks at her offended. "The Boulder takes an issue with that comment." He says as The Hippo throws Aang's container one side as it bounces away and then stops.

Zian, Katara and Sokka run towards the fighters only to be stopped by Toph. "No! There mine." She says as Toph moves forward and creates a dust cloud around them as she moves in to fight the fighters.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

After the fight was over and Toph had won, they all then returned to the Beifong estate where Toph is standing in front of her parents ready to confess. "Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way but the obedient helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me." Toph says as she then smiles. "I love fighting, I love being an Earthbender and I'm really really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend." She says as she looks up at them. "So now that you see who I really am I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me." She says.

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you Toph." Her father says as Zian smiles. "It's made me realize something." He says as Toph looks at him surprised. "It has?" She says. The father looks down. "Yes…I've let you have far too much freedom; from now on you will be cared for and guarded 24 hours a day." He says a the while his wife just nods.

Zian's smiles now changes into a serious and angered mood. "WHAT?!" He yells drawing the parent's attentions. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NO, THIS FAR FROM BEING AN OVER PROTECTIVE PARENT. THIS IS BEING A WARDEN TO ONE PRISNOR!" He yells. "Excuse me? She is my child." The father says. "AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TREAT HER ANYWAY YOU WANT? SHE HAS AN AMAZING GIFT AND YOU JUST WANT TO SHUND IT FROM THE WORLD?" He asks. "Irony." Someone says as Zian can only hear it.

"Zian please calm down." Katara tries to say to her friend. The father stands up and looks at the group frustrated. "Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcome here." He says as the servants lead the group to the exit. Aang looks back. "I'm sorry Toph." He says. "I'm sorry to, good bye Aang." Toph says as Zian can see a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

 **Outside**

* * *

The group are outside as they get ready top leave. Aang is standing on the edge of the hill as he overlooks the scene. "Don't worry we'll find you a teacher, there are plenty of amazing Earthbenders out there." Katara says as Aang just looks down. "Not like her." He says.

"Ok let's go no time like the present." Zian says as the rest climb onto Appa. As they start to… "Wait. I smell something." Zian says as he looks behind them and sees a person running to them. They see that that person is none other than Toph as she stops next to them panting heavily. "My dad changed his mind. He says I'm free to travel the world." She says. Zian looks at her unconvinced but he just shrugs. "Ok, let's go." He says cheerfully as Toph nods.

"You're gonna be a great teacher Toph." Aang compliments her. Toph climbs up and they take off ready to see another day.

* * *

And the next chapter is done I really enjoyed writing this and as always thank you for reading it I really appreciate it. And I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7: The Insane Chase

The next chapter is out hope you all enjoy reading it and like it. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: The Insane Chase

* * *

After gaining a new and awesome member into their little group, the Gaang have landed in the middle of an open field in a forest. As the sun rises up to greet them they unload their bags as they prepare to set up their campsite.

"Hey you guys picked a great campsite. The grass is so soft." Toph smiling as she feels what is not grass but Appa's fur with her toes. "That's not grass, Appa's shedding." Sokka says as Katara flinches. "Aww gross." She says in disgust. "That's not gross it's just a part of Spring, you know rebirth, flowers blooming and Appa gets a new coat." Aang says smiling as birds and butterflies hover around him.

"Aah the beauty of spring." Katara says sarcastically. Zian on the other hand is going crazy as he is busy scratching himself all over. "Speak for yourself. You guys aren't the ones who have fleas pestering you all day." He says. Toph grins. "That's because none of us have your problem." She says as the group already told her about Zian's 'gift' so that they can avoid any complications in the long run. Zian looks at her sternly as he continues to scratch.

Appa licks his fur as he suddenly opens his mouth as he then inhales deeply as he lets a huge sneeze that causes his fur to fly everywhere. The fur lands on Katara's whole body as Appa his fur off. "Appa stop, stop." She exclaims as she starts to cough due to the fur in her mouth. "It's not that bad Katara." Sokka says to her with his back to her as he turns around. "It makes a great wig." He says as he placed some of the fur on his head to make shape like a hat. Aang then jumps in front of him as he has the fur on his chin so that it looks like he has a large beard. "And a great beard." He says as they both laugh.

Zian walks to them as he shakes his head. "Really guys you need to grow up." He says as he then smiles and turns around. "So that you can have amazing back hair like mine." He says as his entire back is covered in Appa's fur. They laugh as Katara rubs the fur off her. "I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group because you three are disgusting." She says

Toph walks to them with her hands behind her back. "Excuse does anyone have a razor? Because I got some haaaairy pits." She says as she lifts her arms and fur comes out of them. They laugh at this as this causes Katara to giggle a bit at their silliness.

As the sun sets the group get ready to make camp as they all do their own jobs. Well everyone except Toph who is lying on the other side of the camp minding her own business and not helping at all. Katara looks at her annoyed as she stands up and walks over to her. "So Toph ussally when setting up camp we try to divide up the work." She says as Toph still lies down. "Hey don't worry about me, I'm good to go." She says. "Well actually what I'm trying to say is, some of us might fetch water or some of us might start the fire or set up the tent." She says

Momo comes flying down carrying nuts as he places them in Katara's hands. "Even Momo does his fair share." She says. "Katara I'm fine. I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire I've already collected my own food and look." Toph says as slams her hands to the ground diagonally. Two slabs of earth come out of the ground as the connect creating an earth tent above her. "My tents al set up." She says as Katara looks like she is starting to get annoyed. "Well that's great for you but we still need to finish…" She tries to say as Toph cuts her off. "I don't' understand?! What's the problem here?!" She asks as Katara looks like she is gonna say something. "Nevermind." She says as she turns around and walks back to the camp.

Later as the sunsets Zian, Sokka and Aang are busy getting Appa saddle off. Sokka is under guiding while Zian, due to his incredible stretch, lifts it up and tries to lower it. Unfortunately he loses balance as he drops the saddle as it falls on Sokka. "Sorry" Zian says as he quickly picks up the saddle and places it away.

Katara looks at Toph who is still sitting alone at her earth tent as she is busy eating some of the food she collected for herself. "Hey Toph I wanted to apologise for earlier. I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each other's nerves." Katara says. "Yeah you do seem pretty tired." Toph says as she carries on eating. Katara looks at her offended by her statement. "I meant all of us." She says.

Toph then throws away the food she can't eat and crawls into her tent. "Well goodnight." She says as Katara looks at her defeated. "Goodnight" She says as she walks back to the camp.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

The group are all fast asleep as the night lingers on. Toph in her tent is having a needed sleep when she suddenly wakes up startled by something. Her face is facing down to the ground as she waits. "There's something coming toward us!" She yells as everyone wakes up.

"What is it?" Aang asks as they gather around her. She bends down as she touches the ground. "It feels like an avalanche but also not an avalanche." She says. "Your powers of perception are frightening." Sokka says still a little sleepy. Zian then raises his head as he starts to sniff the air. "No, she's right. I can smell smoke and I smell…metal?" He says confused at the last bit. "Should we leave?" Katara asks them. "Better safe than sorry." Aang aswnsers.

They quickly pack all of their stuff as they then fly high up. As they are high enough they can see smoke coming towards them from a far distance. "What is that thing?" Katara asks as they look closer to see some kind of mechanical train like machine as it is moving on metal wheels. They keep on flying as everyone is tired and sleepy with heavy bags in their eyes. After a while when they can no longer see the machine the land in a rocky area as Toph immediately jumps.

"Ah land sweet land." She says as she jumps and lands on the ground. She then jumps back up as she smiles. "See you guys in the morning." She says as she walks off. "Actually can you help us unload?" Katara asks as Toph stops and turns to her. "Really? You need me to help unload Sokka's funky smelling sleeping bag?" She asks as Sokka smells his sleeping bag and instantly faints. "Can't deny that, I can smell it the whole time." Zian says while pinching his nose.

Katara walks to Toph. "Well yeah, that and everything else. You're part of our team now and…" She tries to say before Toph cuts her off by pointing at her. "Look I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff. I can carry my own weight." She says as she walks off. Katara puts her hands on her hips as she becomes irritated. "That's not the point." She says as she walks over to Toph.

"Ever since you joined us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful." She says as Toph turns to her. "What?! Look here sugar queen! I gave up everything I had so that I can teach Aang earthbending. So don't you talk to me about being selfish." She says as she then sits down slams her to the ground as an earth tent forms around her.

Katara looks at her extremely annoyed. "Sugar Queen?!" She says as Toph slams the opening of her tent shut as Katara flinches back. "Di…did you just slam the door in my face?! How can you be so infuriating?!" She yells as she starts punch and slam the tent trying to break but nothing works as she just continues.

"Should weeeee do something?" Aang asks Zian who eyes then widen. "And risk losing a body part?! You can do it but count me out!" He says. Aang then walk over to Katara. "Ok ok, you both need to calm down." Aang says trying to defuse the situation.

"Both?" Katara asks as she turns showing the most frustrated and terrifying face ever. "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" She shouts as she breathes deeply and her nostrils flare with anger. "Aaaagh!" Zian screams as he runs away. Aang's eyes widen. "I can see that." He says as he steps backs and then shimmies away from her.

The Gaang are busy sleeping under the night sky in their sleeping bags (besides Zian who is just sleeping on the ground as he curled himself up like a sleeping dog), except for Katara as she just glances at Toph's tent as she then smirks. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight. Too bad you can't see them Toph." She says mockingly. Toph then let's out a grunt as an earth rubble heads towards Katara as it pushes her in the air as it shift her position and she right on top of her brother.

Sokka pushes her off of him. "How's a guy supposed to sleep with all this YELLING and EARTHQUAKING?!" He yells as Zian looks at him. "How's anyone supposed to get some sleep with you yelling so loudly." He says as he tries to get back to sleep. Toph opens the door of her earth tent as she comes out. "That thing is back." She says "Uuuugh!" Zian groans as he gets out of his sleeping bag.

"Well how far is it? Maybe we can close our eyes for a few minutes." Sokka says as he covers himself, face and all, with his sleeping bag. Zian gets up and walks over to Sokka. he then grabs the bottom of Sokka's bag as he lifts it up as this causes Sokka to fall out of it. "Nope I can smell it, it's close. We need to leave now." He says as Sokka packs the rest of the stuff up while making grumbles.

They all climb onto Appa as he flies away as fast as he can. Katara and Toph look back at the machine. "Serioulsly, what is that thing?" Katara asks as she rubs her eyes. "And how does it keep finding us?" Toph also asks. "I don't know. But this time, I'm gonna make sure we lose them." Aang says. "Hopefully." Zian says trying to stay awake.

They fly for a while and far until they come to the top of a mountain as Appa lands and as soon as his paws touch the top he immediately topples over, causing everyone to fall over, as he shut his eyes and falls into deep sleep. As everyone is on the ground Sokka immediately gets into his sleeping bag. "Ok forget about setting up camp. I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep." He says as he literally worms his way to a corner. "Same here. Now shut up before I gnaw our arms off." Zian says as he goes around in a circle, lays down on the ground and curls himself up.

"That's good because Toph wasn't going to help anyway." Katara says as she lies on the ground using her packed sleeping bag as a pillow. "Oh I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed." Toph retorts. "Come on guys there's something after us and we don't even know what who it is." Aang says tired.

Katara turns. "It could be Zuko. We haven't seen him since the North Pole." She says as Zian grins. "Yeah we haven't seen scar face in a long while, I kind of actually miss him." HE says. "Who's Zuko?" Toph asks as she stares blindly at the stars. "Oh just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world." Sokka says as he lays his face on the ground.

Katara smirks. "What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail." She says mocking him. Sokka then points to his ponytail. "This is a warriors wolf tail." He says. Zian looks at him and grins. "Call it whatever you want, to me it is still a ponytail." He says as he chuckles. "And it certainly tells the over warriors that you are fun and perky. Sokka glares at her before laying on his back. "Anyway whoevers chasing us they couldn't have followed us all the way up here. Now would everyone just shhh." He says as he closes his eyes and starts to sleep.

Momo then jumps on his stomach as he starts to go nuts. "No Momo, shu. Sleepy time." He says as Momo jumps off of him. "Uh-oh." Zian says as he sniffs the air. Momo starts to look in a direction as he jumps all around. "Oh don't tell me." Sokka moans. "That's impossible, they've could've tracked us." Aang says as Toph looks at the ground. "No, I can feel it with my own two feet." She says as they run to the edge.

They all look and see the machine creating smoke from a distance as it is climbing up the mountain as it heads towards them. "Oh cooooooome oooooooon! How persistent can these people be?!" Zian exclaims. "Let's get out of here." Katara says as she wants to run. Aang however stands his ground. "Maybe we should face them, find out who they are? Who knows maybe they're friendly." Aang says as Sokka lowers his head. "Always the optimist." He says. "Yeeeeeeeeah, I doubt anyone driving that big thing that is covered in spikes and looks all scary would consider being friendly." Zian says.

The machine then stops at a distance as the smoke starts to fade away. The doors of the cargo hold that the machine is carrying open as steam comes out and three individuals emerge out of it. They are the three girls that chased the group back at Omashu, Ty Lee, Mai and the terrifying devil herself Azula. They come out as they ride on giant lizards as they ride up the mountain. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Zian shouts As Aang and Katara just stare at them in shock.

"Those three girls from Omashu." Katar exclaims as they all take a stance as they get ready to fight. "We can take them. Four on three." Toph says as Sokka looks at her confused. "Actually Toph there's five of us." He says as Toph expression turns to surprised. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't count you. You know no bending and all." She says as Sokka looks at her with a sneer look. "I can still fight!" He shouts. "Ok three on four plus Sokka." She says as Sokka's whole face starts to turn bright red.

As the girls are starting to get closer Toph then creates pillars in their way as the lizard just climb over them with ease as they continue. "Well we wanted to find out who they were so let's get out of here." Sokka says as he and Toph run to Appa. Zian stands where he is as he creates a giant wall in front of their pursuers as it blocks their path. Azula then moves her fingers and arms in circular motions as the buzzing of lightning can be heard. She then thrusts her arms forward as lightning shoots out of her finger tips and it moves straight to the wall as it creates a blast and dust covers a portion. As the dust clears there is now a open hole in it.

"Are you serious?!" Zian says as Mai shoot darts at him. He shoots himself in the air with a boulder as the darts pierce the boulder and miss him. He jumps off of it and lands in the saddle. "Appa yip yip!" Aang shouts as the bison takes off.

Later as they are more tired than ever Appa continues to fly. "I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu." Katara says. "Well what did you expect? We have Aang the Avatar with us. He might as well have a big sign on his head saying 'Avatar right here! Get him while he's still not captured.' I mean it's as plain as that." Zian says. "I still think we could've taken them." Toph says while pouting.

Katara looks at her shocked. "Are you kidding me? The crazy blue fire bending and the flying daggers are bad enough but last time we saw them one of those girl did something that took my bending away and made Zian go all numb." Katara as Zian smiles. "Yep it was like I was a floppy leaf." He says as he chuckles a bit.

Suddenly they see the sun appear from behind the mountains as Sokka looks and moans. "Oh no the sun is rising. We've been up all night without any sleep." He complains as Zian rolls his eyes. "Sokka we'll be ok." Aang assures him. Sokka looks at him. "Are you sure? I've never not slept before what if I fall asleep and something happens and something always happens." Sokka panics as Zian smacks him on the back of the head. "Calm down now or I'll rip your head off from its socket." He says as Sokka covers his mouth with his hands.

"Every time we land those girls are there, so we'll have to keep flying." Katara says. "We can't keep flying forever." Aang says as Zian yawns. "I'm very tired." He says stating the obvious. "Which one of us isn't?" Aang asks.

After flying for a few moments Aang yawns. "So what's our plan?" Aang asks. Zian is curled up as he yawns. "Too…tired…can't…think straight." He says trying his best to stay awake. "Don't know…too tired to think." Toph says lowering her head. "I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap." Katara says "Yes sleep." Sokka says as he smiles and they all close their eyes as they go to sleep.

Not long after they suddenly start to float up as Toph opens her eyes and they widen. "What's going?!" She asks as the rest of them open theirs and also widen. "Appa fell asleep!" Aang cries. "AAAAAAAAGH!" They all scream as they keep on falling. Zian is holding onto the saddle as he tries no to let go. "I know I said I'm not going to die by my own element but I also don't want to die from falling!" He yells. Aang pulls himself down to Appa's face. "Wake up buddy!" He shouts. At falling at such a high speed and the screams from the others causes Appa to wake up as he quickly reacts and pushes himself up as he flies. However still sleepy he doesn't fully fly up as he just flies through the trees and the forest as he loses control and starts to go down as he skid on the ground and crashes.

As they have landed Appa somehow manages to fall right back to sleep. Zian falls off the saddle as lands on the ground with a thud. "Never. Doing that. Again!" He says as he just lies on the ground. "Appa's exhausted." Aang says sleepily. Sokka and Katara walk with there sleeping bags to a tree. "Ok we've put a lot of distance between us and them. The plan right now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep." Sokka says. "Of course we could've gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues." Katara says as Toph's eyes widen and she slams her hands on the ground hard. "WHAT?!" She yells.

"Oh come on! I'm going to rip someone's throat off if they don't shut up!" Zian exclaims as she rubs his face. "Alright alright!" Aang yells as he intervenes to stop an argument before it starts. "Everyone exhausted. Let's just gets some rest." He says as Toph turns to Katara annoyed. "No, I want to hear what Katara has to say." She says as she stomps her foot. "You think I have issues?" She asks

"I'm just saying; maybe if you helped us out earlier we could've step up our camp faster and gotten some sleep. And then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Katara says as Sokka just rolls opens his sleeping bag and falls to sleep. "You're blaming me for this?!" Toph says as she walks over to her. Katara throws her sleeping bag one side as she gestures Toph to bring it on. Aang then quickly moves between them. "No she's not blaming you." Aang says trying to defuse the situation.

"No I'm blaming her!" Katara says abruptly. Toph throws Aang away from them. "Hey, I've never asked you for diddily doo da I carry my own weight! Besides if there's anybody to blame it's sheddy over here!" She says pointing to Appa. Aang looks at her shocked. "What? You're blaming Appa?" He asks. She then walks to the bison and grabs some of his fur. "Yeah you wanna know how they keep finding us?" She says as she pulls the fur easily and lets it fly in the wind. "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go." She says angrily as Aang jumps off. "How dare you blame Appa. He saved your life three times today. If there's anyone to blame it's you." He says pointing to Toph

"You're always talking about carrying your own weight but you're not he is, Appa's carrying your weight. He never had a problem with flying when it was just the three of us!" Aang yells. Toph then turns around, grabs her bag and then walks away. "I'm outta here." She says as she uses her earthbending to throw her bag in the air as she catches it and keeps on walking.

"Wait" Sokka says as he runs in front of her trying to stop her from leaving. This proves fruitless however as she just slides him to the side with her bending and she continues on. "Well then, that could've gone better." Zian remarks as he stretches his legs a bit.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"What did I just do?!" Aang yells as he drops to the ground. "I can't believe I yelled at my earth bending teacher." He says as regretfully as he lowers his head. "And now she's gone." He says as Katara also looks regretful. "I know we're all just trying to get use to each other." She says as Zian looks at her as he is still lying on the ground. "Well it could have gone worse." He says as Katara looks at him confused as she raises an eyebrow. "How?" She asks as Zian smiles. "I have no idea." He says as he drinks some of the tea he has.

Katara looks down. "And I was so mean to her." She says. Sokka looks back at her as he is sipping some tea. "Yeah you two were pretty much jerks." He says non chalantly. Katara looks at him flat face. "Thanks Sokka." She says sarcastically. "No problem." He says as he continues to drink. Katara looks at Aang. "We need to find Toph and apologise." She says as she helps Aang up.

Zian looks at Katara wondering. "Ok and while we're doing that. What are we going to do about the tank full of psychopaths that are busy chasing us and can find us at any moment?" He asks. Aang grabs some of Appa's fur and lets it fly away. "I have a plan." He says as Zian shrugs as he stands up and gets ready to help Aang.

A while later they place Appa in the river as they give him a nice clean bath. Aang and Katara use their water bending to shower the bison with water while Zian, Momo and Sokka brush the fur off as Sokka is accidently sprayed on with some of the water as he gets wet. While this is happening the fur comes off as some of it flows down the river or gets caught on rocks.

After ten or fifteen minutes of cleaning the big bison he looks clean and shiny as they dry him off. "Toph was right, Appa's fur was leaving a trail right to us but now that he is clean no more trail." Aang says as Katara looks at him worryingly. "Are you sure he is okay to fly?" She asks as Aang smiles. "He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here." He says as he takes a bag and starts to pick up some of the fur that is lying around and putting it into the bag. "I'm going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail and lead the tank off course." He says as Zian gives a goofy salute. "Ai ai captain." He says as Aang rolls his eyes.

Sokka, Katara, Momo and Zian climb onto Appa as he takes off and flies away, not without hitting a tree of course. Aang looks at them flying before turning to the other direction with bags still in his eyes. He opens his glider as he then jumps in the air and flies off as the fur from the bag falls out and leaves a trail.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

"Flying, flying, flying over the gaint green trees. There's a lot of clouds and no birds I'm so bored." Zian happily sings as he is lying on his back looking up at the sky while flying on Appa's back. Sokka looks at him annoyed. "Can you stop singing and help us look for Toph?" He says as Zian looks at him. "Maybe you can help us by smelling where she is." Sokka says. "Do you have anything that she had with her?" Zian asks him. "No" Sokka says shaking his head. "Well then my nose won't be able to help us." He says as he continues to sing.

Sokka decides to ignore him and keeps on looking. "Toph couldn't have made it too far." He says as he then hears Momo growling. Sokka crawls over to the lemur curios. Zian then starts to sniff. "Uh oh." He says. "What is it M-Oh no!" Sokka suddenly shouts as Zian crawls over to him. "Don't tell." He says as he looks down and sees that Ty lee and Mai on their lizards and chasing them. "You've got to be KIDDING ME!" Zian yells. Katara looks back and is shocked when she sees the girls. "How did they find us?!" She says as she tells Appa to go faster.

Zian looks around and sees that they are somehow going slowly down. "Uhm, correct me if I am wrong but I am pretty sure we are supposed to go up. What's happening?" He asks Katara. "Appa's too tired, he's not going fast." She says as Sokka panics a little. "Not good not good." He says.

Appa yawns as he is trying to stay awake. Sokka sees a river ahead of them. "We just need to make it across that river." He says. "Come on Appa. Just hold on a little more." Zian encourages the bison. Zian looks over as he sees knives heading towards him. "Aagh!" He yells as he dodges them as they whizz past his face.

As they come to the river they slowly descend to it as Appa's body touches it and he starts to skid on it like a pebble. As the water splashes around him he makes it to the other side as crashes to the ground and comes to a complete halt as this sends Zian flying as his face connects with the ground. As things settle down Zian stands up as he looks and sees that the psychopathic girls are on the other side and they are safe from them.

"We made it we're safe." Sokka says. "You did it Appa!" Katara congratulates the bison. Zian jumps in the air with joy. "Wooohooo! We made it and we're still alive!" He says happily as he jumps on Appa and starts to hug him. "You're the best you're the best, you're the best!" Zian yells. Katara hugs her brother as she looks at the river and then gasps as she lets go. Zian looks at her. "What wrong Katara?" He asks as he looks in the direction she is and his jaw drops.

"Life just can't give us a break, can't it?" He says as the crazy girl's lizards run on the water as they run towards the three of them. Katara uses her bending to send a wave towards Ty Lee. She jumps off the lizards and they attack them.

After a short fight the siblings lost as Katara is caught on a tree from the daggers and Sokka is lying on the ground paralyzed. "How are you doing?" Sokka asks Katara. "Well you know…" She says. Ty Lee and Mai stand in front of them as they look at their defeated opponents. "I thought when Ty Lee and I caught you guys it would be more exciting." Mai says sounding disappointed. "Oh well victory is boring." She says as Ty Lee looks at Katara and Sokka confused. "Wait, wasn't there three of you?" She asks.

Suddenly they hear someone whistling behind them as they turn around. Before they can react however a giant earth pillar comes towards them as it hits them, without hurting them, and sends them flying as they scream and fall into the river and disappear. After that Katara and Sokka look to see who their saviour is and sees that it is Zian as he places the huge earth pillar over his shoulder. "How does defeat feel?!" He says mockingly as he chuckles.

"Thanks Zian, I don't know what we would do without you." Sokka says Appa walks past Zian as the bison is now fully awake and walks over to Sokka as he licks the guy with his giant tongue covering him in saliva. Zian laughs at this and helps his friends up. "Let's go find Aang." He says as the siblings nod and the all climb on Appa and go to find Aang

* * *

 **At Aang's side**

* * *

Azula enters the ruined home that Aang is trapped in. She sees him trapped under a pile of wood from the broken roof as he lays there helpless. She lights the whole house on fire as she walks to him smiling fiendishly. Aang looks scared as he tries to pull himself out but fails. As is ready to strike him down ending his life completely Katara then appears from the archway as she uses her water to grab Azula's arm and yanks her back.

Katara then uses the water to slice the wooden beam holding Aang who then smiles in relief. "Katara!" he says. Azula turns around as she throws some fire at Katara as she runs out of the room while Azula chases her. As Katara passes an open door she moves away as Azula moves where she was as Sokka appears from behind it and tries to strike her. As she dodges him and moves away she then looks down to a shadow under her growing bigger as she looks up and sees a boulder coming down to her.

She quickly moves out of the way as she nearly dodges it her and she sees Zian on top of the roof as he grins indicating that it was his doing. She then shoots a fireball at him as he leaps off the roof and on the ground. The group then surround her as they fight her.

As she them all on her while stepping away from them she stops as she feels her vibrate as she suddenly falls as if someone pushed her and the group look behind her to see that Toph did it. Toph smiles at them. "I thought you guys could use a little help." She says as Katara smiles. "Thanks." She says as they turn to Azula and fight her. As the fighting progresses the odds seem to be in their favour as Azula is stepping away while shooting fire at them.

Seeing that she is slowly losing she turns tail and runs as she looks behind her. She doesn't however notice Iroh who quickly comes up in front of her as he uses his stomach to knock her over. She stands up as they group, Iroh and Zuko slowly move forward as they all surround her as she moves back until her back hits a wall.

"Look at this, enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done; I know when I'm beaten. You got me, a princess surrenders with honour." She says as she raises her arms in the air in surrender. "Somehow I doubt that." Zian says as they stand there. The tension builds up as Iroh eyes drift over to Toph. Azula takes this as an opportunity as she then shoots fire at him as it pierces his shoulder. He goes down as everyone looks back in shock.

They face Azula as they all attack simultaneously. Azula creates a fire sphere around herself as all the attacks cause a huge explosion and cover s the entire place in smoke.

After a short while the smoke fades as they look to see Azula has up and vanished without a trace. "Ugh" Zian groans at this as they look to where Iroh fell to see Zuko kneeling besides his unconscious uncle. He groans at this in regret. The group come up from behind him slowly. He turns around and looks at them furiously. "Get away from us!" He yells. Zian looks at the scene and can't help but feel some sympathy for him. Katara walks a little closer. "Zuko I can help." She says. After a spilt second Zuko turns back to them as he shoot a stream of fire at them. "LEAVE!" He yells. The Gaang dodge it as they decide that it is best to leave as they run away and leave the prince and his uncle alone in the burning town.

* * *

 **At night**

* * *

As they have left night time approached the group land on top of a high mountain and just there fall fast asleep. Zian however is curled up as he looks at the stars and the moon as he thinks back before drifting off into dreamland.

Two ghostly figures stand at a distance as they watch them sleep. They look over at Zian as they watch him snore. "So you think he is ready to know the truth?" One figure say to the other. The second figure smiles. "Whether he is or not the truth is soon approaching and then he must decide what his destiny is." He says as the first figure nods and they both disappear in a flash.

* * *

Whelp that's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any question just pm me. I thank you for reading and hope you all have a lovely weekend. And I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.


	8. Chapter8:The Great And Huuuuuuge Library

The next chapter is out. Hope you all enjoy it

* * *

Chapter 8: The Great And Huuuuuuge Library

* * *

Aang sits on the ground as they are in an oasis in front of many holes as they wait for Aang to do something. "What's out here?" Sokka asks as he stands there wandering what Aang has planned for them. Toph bends down as she feels the ground. "A lot actually." She says. "There's hundreds of little…" She says as Aang shushes her and cuts her off. "I know you can see underground and Zian has a keen sense of smell but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch." He says as he plays a note on the flute that he is holding.

"Maaa." A gofer hums as it pokes it head out. "Hahaha yeah." Aang chuckles as he plays another note. And again another gofer pokes it head out as it hums. "I'm putting an orchestra together." He says happily as Sokka just looks at him blandly. "Orchestra huh? Well la dee da." He says as Zian smacks him on the back of the head. "Don't be rude. It's awesome." He says as they continue to watch.

Aang does the flute for a few moments until Sokka walks in front of him and places his finger on the tip of the flute to stop the music. "This great and all but don't we have more important things to do?" He asks as he looks at the others. "We should be making plans." He says as Toph just smiles "We did make plans. We're all taking mini vacations." She says. "There's no time for vacations." He says stubbornly.

"What?!" Zian says in a high pitch voice. "I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. i practice every day with Toph and Katara and even Zian has been teaching me a little bit of moves. I've been training my arrow off." Aang says as Katara walks to them. "Yeah what's with having a little fun in our down time?" She says as Zian smiles. "She's right even if there's a war going on we can still have a little fun time." He says not sounding sarcastic. Sokka crosses his arms and looks at Aang. "Even if you do master all of the four elements than what?" He asks sounding a bit annoyed. "It's not like we have a map of the fire nation." He says. "Should we head west until we reach the fire lords house? Knock knock, hello anybody home." He says sarcastically.

"I don't think so, we need some intelligent if we're gonna win this war." He says as Aang just a note and a gofer appears under Sokka. This causes Katara as well as to chuckle. "Alright we'll finish our vacations and then we'll look for Sokka's 'intelligent'." Katara says as Aang chuckles.

Aang than opens a map in front of her. "Your turn Katara. Where would you like to go on your mini vacation?" He asks as Katara examines the map. She than places her finger on a location. "How about The Misty Palms Oasis, that sounds refreshing." She says as Aang looks down on the map. "Oh yeah I've been there it's a pristine natural ice spring and I don't use the word pristine. It's one of nature's wonders." He says

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

They come to the spring oasis as Aang had described it to be. However what is supposed be a natural and luscious spring resort is now a dry and barren place where instead of people looking for a beautiful place the place is no occupied by bandits and criminals.

The group stand there looking disappointed. "Must have changed ownership since I was last here." Aang says as he laughs nervously. "Ok have to say, this place was not what I was expecting." Zian says as they walk through the main entrance. As they walk they suddenly something crash as they look back and see that the sign that was hanging up has fallen down and crashed on exactly the same spot they were standing. "Well then." Zian says as they continue to walk.

As they walk they come to a hut as they all walk in single file with bandits sitting or leaning around the place. As Zian is about to be the last to go in one of the bandits spits in front of him as the spit lands in front of his feet. He stops as he looks at the bandit and gives him a sneer look as he growls. The bandit wipes his mouth as he grins at him and waits for him to start a fight. Just Zian is about to give the guy a serious beating Katara quickly comes out and takes him into the hut to avoid the situation.

As they walk in they see that the whole place is created like a bar with seats and tables placed all around. However the place is not really packed as there a few customers and some that are occupying a seat are sleeping. "One mango please." A stranger says to the bartender as he creates the whole beverage using only his two swords on his back.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy." Sokka says as he then pushes the others out of the way and heads to the bartender. "Excuse me." Sokka exclaims. The stranger starts to walk with his drink as he suddenly bumps into Aang spilling his drink all over him. Aang looks at his ruined clothes as he looks at the man and smiles. "No worries, I clean up easy." He says as he then blows air around himself as he dries off.

The man looks at him astonished. He then gasps. "You're a living relic." He says amazed. "Thanks, I try." Aang says humbly. "An air nomad right in front of me." He says he then bows to Aang. "Professor Zang, head of anthropology of Ba Sing Se University." He says as Zian ears perk up at hearing that. Professor Zang grabs Aang's arm as he examines it. "Tell me which of the air temples do you hale from?" He asks sounding really interested. "The southern air temple." Aang answers.

"Oh splendid." Zang says as he uses a … to measure Aang's head. "Now tell me, what was the agricultural product of your people?" He asks as Aang just looks at him confused. "Uhm are fruit pies an agricultural product?" He asks. "Oh fascinating, that is one for the journal." He says as he starts to scribble in his said journal. Zian walk over to him as he places his arm over the man's shoulder. "Hey professor, do you mind if you and I had a little chat?" He asks as Zang looks at him confused.

"Alright?" He says as Zian smiles. "Great" Zian says as he looks at his friends. "Me and the just want to talk about something." He says as he leads the professor to a corner of the hut. As he looks at his friends smiling when they come to the corner however he then looks at the professor with a serious and deadly look. "Listen professor I don't care how high up you are with them but I would appreciate it, not only for my sake but yours as well, if you don't mention anything about Ba Sing Se from here on out." He says as he looks at the man seriously. "Are we clear?" He says intimidating the guy.

The professor looks at him fearfully. "Yes of course." He says terrified. Zian then smiles. "Great." He says as he then leads him back to the others with an arm over his shoulder. When they return Katara looks at them confused. "What was that all about?" She asks as Zian smiles. "Oh we just had a little chat about the human anatomy." He says as the professor just nods.

Unconvinced Katara pushes the matter aside as she walks away. "So professor, you're obviously a well-travelled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated." Sokka asks as the professor looks at him and smiles. "Centennially." He says. He takes out scroll as he lays it down on a table and opens it. Sokka examines the map and he groans. "What no fire nation? Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?" Sokka says.

"If they did they would've invaded the firenation capital a loooooooooong time ago." Zian says. Katara looks at the map. "You've made a lot of trips into the desert." She says. The professor looks at the map disappointed. "All in vain I'm afraid. I've found civilizations all over the earth kingdom but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel. Wan Shi Tong's library." He says as Zian looks at him surprised. "Oh you got to be kidding me. Not that library." He says as the rest of the group look at him confused. "What you guy's never heard of the library?" He asks.

"You've spend years walking through the desert to find some guys library?" Toph asks him. "This library is more valuable than gold little lady. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge. And knowledge…is priceless." He says. Toph just looks unfazed. "Mmm sounds like good times." She says. The man looks at her excited. "Oh it is. According to legend it was built by the Great Spirit Wanshiton with the help of his foxy knowledge." He says as Sokka grins at him. "Oh so this spirit has attractive assistance huh?" He says as Katara just smacks him on the back of his head. "I think he means they look like actual foxes Sokka." She says.

"You're both right." The professor says as the two of them look at him confused. He smiles as he continues. "Handsome little creatures." He says as he pulls out a scroll out of his pocket. "Wan shi tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world and put them on display for mankind to read so that we might better ourselves." He says as he lays the scroll on the table and opens it to reveal a drawing of the library.

"If this place has books from all over the world do you think they got info on the fire nation? A map maybe?" Sokka asks. "I wouldn't know, but if such a thing exist it's in wan shi tongs library." The man says. Sokka thinks for a moment as he then lights up. "Then it's settled." He says as everyone looks at him. He looks at Aang. "Aang I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation AT THE LIBRARY!" He shout as everyone just stare at him. Toph waves her hand to get their attention. "Uh hey what about me? When do I get to pick?" She asks him.

Sokka crosses his arms. "You gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time." He says acting like a businessman as Toph just slams her bowl of fruit on the table as she grunts at him. "And what about me?" Zian asks. Sokka looks at him. "You still need to work for a few weeks before you can get it." He says as Zian then towers over him. "Oh really?" He says as he looks down at Sokka smirking but intimidating like. Sokka shrinks down in fear. "Uhm what I meant was that you actually qualify for one." He says as he then laughs nervously. Zian then automatically smiles. "Ok good to hear." He says.

"Of course there is the matter of finding it. I've made several trips in the see long desert and almost died each time." He says. "I know how you feel buddy." Zian says making Katara's eyebrow raise. "I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross." The professor says as Sokka grins. "Professor, would like to see our sky bison?" Sokka says as the professors face light up in surprise. "A sky bison?! You actually have one?!" He asks as Zian nods and the exit the hut.

When they are outside the see the bandits eyeing Appa as they stand close to him and look at him with interest. Appa growls at them as he shifts away from them. The professor runs to them. "Sand benders shoo! Away from the bison!" He yells as they look at him from the cowls before the all climb onto a vehicle as they use there sand bending to move and they ride away. As they ride off Zian looks at them as he snarl almost as if some unpleasant memories have popped up.

The group and the professor climb on Appa as they all fly off in the sandy wasteland. They all scan the place as they keep their eyes peeled for the place they are looking for. The professor is sitting next to Aang on top of Appa's head as he moves closer to the bison's face. "Tell me sky bison; are you the last of your breed?" He asks as Appa as he just gives the man a groan. The professor rubs Appa fur. "Oh delightful, I only wished I spoke his tongue." He says cheerfully as he starts to rub Appa's fur. "Oh the stories this beast could tell." After he says that Momo pops up next to him as he screeches. The professor places his finger on his mouth as he looks at the lemur. "Shush chatty monkey." He says silencing Momo.

Zian chuckles a bit as he continuous to scout out. Aang looks at the professor's drawing of the library with interest. "Wow shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here." He says as they keep on flying.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"Sand, sand, sand and oh look…more sand." Zian says broadly as they have spent for the last hour trying to find the place. "I know I'm and earth bender and I like earth…but come on!" He says as he falls on his back. Toph groans. "Does this place even exist?" She asks. "Some say it doesn't." The professor says nonchalantly. Toph's eyes widen. "Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?" She asks as she groans again and falls on her back.

As they fly on the professor wrights on his journal. Toph (bored out of her mind) looks at over the desert. Her face suddenly lights up in surprise. "There it is!" She exclaims as everyone runs over to her and they look to where she is pointing.

However they look and see absolutely nothing but the dry sand of the desert. They all then look at her annoyed. "That's what it will sound like when one of spots it." She says as she waves her hand in front of her. Zian rolls his eyes as he sits and looks over to the desert. "It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building in the air." Katara says as Sokka looks through his telescope. He looks around as he scans the place and as he does he passes something which immediately draws his attention. He goes back as he sees it. It seems to be a giant tower that is sticking out of the sand. "Down there. What's that?" He says as the rest of them see it and fly down to it as they land.

They land as they stand in front of the tower and Katara looks at the drawing. "Forget it; it's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous." She says as Zian looks at the tower and ponders on it wondering something. Suddenly they look as they see a fox walking towards tower as it is holding a scroll in its mouth. It looks at them for a moment and runs to the tower. "Hey there little guy." Zian says as the fox's ears perk up as he sees him and then he continues to walk as he ignores them and to the tower.

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asks as Zian looks at him giving him a disbelief look. They look at the fox as it suddenly does something that makes Zian's jaw drop. The fox is running up the wall as it goes into an opening at the top of the tower. "Ok I'm pretty sure that foxes are not able to do that!" Zian exclaims. "I think that was one of the knowledge seekers. Oh we must be close to the library." The professor says determined. They all look at the drawing. "No this is the library. Look." Sokka says as he points to the tower and then at the drawing. "It's completely buried." He says.

They all stand there shocked except for Zian who seems unfazed by this news. "The library is buried?!" The professor cries out as he falls to his knees. "My life's ambition is now full of sand." He says crushed. He then takes out a small shovel. "Well time to start excavating." He says with a smile as he starts to dig the sand. Zian stands there surprised. "Wow that is unexpected." He says.

Toph touches the wall of the tower as she thinks. "Actually that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact…and it's huuuuuuuge" She says as Sokka looks up at the top of the tower. "That fox thingy went in through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look." Sokka says as Toph crosses her arms. "I say you guys go ahead without me." She says as Katara puts her hands on her hips. "You got something against libraries?" Katara asks as Zian face palms.

"I've held books before and I've gotta tell you…they don't exactly do it for me." Toph says as Katara realizes her words and puts rubs the back of her head. "Oh right, sorry." She says apologetically. "Let me know if they have something you can listen to." Toph says. Zian looks at the tower. "Wow never thought I'd see this place again." He says as Aang looks at him confused. "What was that Zian?" He asks as Zian looks at him. "Nothing" He says.

Sokka takes some rope and ties it to his boomerang. He then throws it up high as it passes through the window of the tower and it hooks onto something on the other end. Sokka the starts to climb to the top. Aang pats Appa. "Don't worry buddy I'm not making you go underground ever again. You can stay down here with Toph." He assures the bison as he walk to the rope. Zian looks at them all nervously. "I don't know if this is such a good idea." He as Katara looks at him suspiciously. "Why?" She asks him.

He looks at her and he freezes. He then regains his composure as he calms down. "Nevermind." He says as he walks to the rope and also starts to climb. As they all climb to the top and go over the window they then start to descend. As they go further and further (despite what the tower's height looked on the outside) down they pass an opening as they look and see a giant building of where the exteriors are all perfect and magnificent. "Oh it's breath taking. The sprit spared no expense in designing this place. Look at those beautiful buttresses." The professor says fascinated at all the designs and look of the entire building.

Sokka and Aang giggle at what he said. "What's so funny?" The professor asks them confused. "Oh nothing we just like architecture." Aang says. The professor smiles. "As do I." He says. Zian rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah keep going." He says as they continue their descend. As they touch the floor of a bridge the professor stops to look at a picture of painted owl over an archway.

"My word! The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol ..." He says as the group look at him confused. He just gives them a weak smile. "Eh nice owl." He says. They suddenly hear rustling as they all hide behind the pillars. As they hide a giant black owl emerges from the shadows as it walks over to the rope that is hanging over the tower. "Please don't see me, please don't see me." Zian whispers to himself.

The owl then turns its head 2700 as it looks to the pillars. "I know your back there." It says in a deep male voice. Everyone continues to hide until the professor comes out and walks to him. "Hello! I'm professor Zei head of anthropology of Ba Sing Se University." He says excitingly as he bows to the owl. He looks at the professor showing no expression. "You should with the way you came…unless you want to become 'stuffed' head of anthropology." He says as he looks at stuffed heads of animals that are hanging on some pillar. The professor gulps audibly.

The rest of the group come out of the hiding as they walk to the being. "Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka asks. "Indeed, I am Won Shi Tong he who knows ten thousand things." He says as he looks at them. "And you are obviously humans. Which by the way are no longer permitted in my study." He says as Aang looks at him unsure. "What do you have against humans?" He asks. Wan Shi Tong looks at Aang. "Humans are only interested in studies to get the edge on other humans." He says. "And like I said they are no longer welcome. Especially ones I've already met." He says as he looks at the pillar that Zian is still hiding behind.

Zian's sweat starts to flow down his body as his nervousness start to go over the roof. "I know you're behind there…Zian." Wan Shi Tong says as everyone's eyes widen after hearing the spirit knowing Zian's name. Knowing he can't keep hiding anymore Zian comes out from the pillar. "Alright alright. You got me Wan" He says. Katara looks at him confused. "How does the spirit know your name?" She asks as Zian waves it off. "Long story." He answers as Katara gets suspicious.

Wan Shi Tong looks at Sokka. "So who are you trying to destroy?" Wan Shi Tong asks him as the great owl spirit's eyes are so big that Sokka can practically see his own reflection in them. Sokka looks at him nervously. "What? Du no no destroying here, we're not into that." He answers. "Then why have you come here." The owl asks still looking at the boy. "Uuuhm…knowledge for knowledge's sake?" He says clearly lying. The spirit looks at him for a moment as tensions brew up.

"If you're going to lie to an all knowing spirit being. You should at least put some effort into it." The spirit says as Sokka gets more nervous. "I'm not lying I'm here with the Avatar." He says as he places Aang between him and the owl. "The bridge between our worlds. He'll vouch for me." He says. "Uh yeah…I'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library good spirit. You have my word." He says as they all bow to the Great Spirit. The spirit looks at them as he thinks. "Mmmm…very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection. On one condition." He says as they look at him with raised eyebrows.

"To prove your worth as scholars you'll have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge." He says as the professor walks up to the spirit and kneels before him as he holds out a thick book. "Please except this tome as a donation to your library." He says. "First addition? Very nice." Wan Shi Tong says intrigued as he swipes his wing over the book and takes it. Next Katara stands before him as she holds out a scroll. "I have an authentic water bending scroll." She says. "Oooh these illustrations are quite stylish." He says as he takes the scroll and Katara bows to him.

Aang thinks for a moment. "Uuh…oh I know." He says as he takes out a wanted poster of himself. "HA!" He says as he shows it to the owl spirit. "I suppose that counts." He says as he takes the poster.

Sokka then walks up to the owl smiling. "Oh Great Spirit. Check this out." He says as he takes a piece of rope and ties it into a butterfly. "Tada" He exclaims as the spirit just looks at him. "It's a special not. That counts as knowledge." Sokka says as the spirit looks at him expressionless. "You're not very bright, are you?" He says as he takes the rope anyway as Sokka gives him an annoyed look.

Zian stands there feeling left out. "Whelp looks like I have nothing to give." He says as he walks to the rope that is behind Wan Shi Tong. The spirit suddenly places a wing in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "Actually you're the exception." He says as Zian looks at him confused. "What?" He says.

The spirit looks down at him. "I wish to contribute knowledge to you in fact." He says as Zian still looks at him confused. "What?" He repeats. The spirit looks at him and then looks at his friends. "Enjoy the library." He says as he flies up a little bit as he then grabs Zian by using his talons to grab onto his shoulders as he then flies up and then swoops down into the deep darkness of the library down below.

As soon as they leave the group head into the library part that they are in as Sokka looks down at where they flew. "Bright enough to full you." He mumbles before following the others.

* * *

 **Zian's side**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Zian screams as they descend deeper and deeper as they pass many floors. As they do so he finally sees the ground as he panics with the owl spirit not slowing down. He screams as he prepares for the blow. As soon as they are inches away from the ground Wan then makes a sudden stop as this jolts Zian forward a bit. Wan let's go of him as he stand on his feet and Wan lands next to him.

Zian looks all around and sees that are in a giant room as he then looks up to see that they have flown down very low. He looks at the Spirit with a confused look. "So what are we doing here exactly?" He asks as Wan just surprisingly smiles. "Come." He says as he gestures the Earthbender to follow. Zian does so as Wan leads him.

They walk down a dark corridor as Zian is both confused and interested of what happens next. As they walk Wan suddenly stops him as he then lights up the whole place. As the light shines all over Zian is amazed to see a room that as filled with book cases and selves all littered with books, scrolls and all sorts of reading material that are probably tens of thousands years old. Zian is struck in awe as he looks all around.

"It is time." Wan says as he leads Zian to the middle of the room. There they see a circle carved into the floor. Zian looks at it curiously before he is interrupted by Wan's voice. "Sit" He says as he points to the circle. Zian looks at him as he hesitates a bit before nodding as he sits crossed legs. "Now close your eyes and meditate." He says as Zian does so as he knows that arguing won't help.

"What should I…" Zian tries to say before as he feels a force sucking him in as he opens his eyes and fear grips him as he looks down to see the circle has opened and he falls in as he screams. "Find Jolty, he will answer all of your questions!" Zian hears Wan's distant voice as he sinks father and father down and the darkness sucks him up as he disappears into the void.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaand a cliff hanger. Sorry that I end it like this and sorry if the chapter isn't is as long as it usually is and the next might be as well. It was exams and I am tired so I just decided that it should be a cliff hanger so I hope you guys can understand.

And also sorry if I skipped the previous chapter of Toph teaching Aang but I just couldn't think of anything to put in it so I'm really sorry that I skipped it.

Nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading you are all the best I really mean. I hope you all have a lovely weekend. And I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9: Long Since Then

Previously on Avatar: "Sand, sand, sand and oh look…more sand." Zian says broadly  
"I know you're behind there…Zian." Wan Shi Tong says  
"Find Jolty, he will answer all of you questions!"  
And now the next part continues.

* * *

Chapter 9: Long Since Then

* * *

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Zian screams as he falls out of the strange void he was sucked into before crashing his face on the mucky ground with a loud thud. "Why do things like this always happen to me?" He asks as his voice is muffled from the dirt.

He pulls his face out as he slowly stands up. "I swear that owl is a complete…" He says before he looks around as he takes in his surroundings. He is shocked to see that he is no longer in the dark old library room and he sees that Wan Shi Tong is no longer with him. He looks around before exclaiming. "Ok where am I?"

He sees that he is in a rocky landscape with a bit of swamp aspects to it. He looks all over it as he sighs. "I swear if I'm in the swamp again I'm going to very annoyed." He says as he sees a giant crane fly past him. He starts to walk northwards as he stops at the sound of someone humming. Zian walks over to the source of the sound. As he comes to the source his eyes widen as he rubs them before looking again.

He sees in front of him a monkey who is wearing clothing like a normal person and is sitting crossed legs as he is busy meditating. "Oh I hope I'm dreaming." He says as he walks over to the monkey. The Monkey has his eyes closed and does not open them when Zian comes closer. "Uhm excuse me. I'm really sorry for disturbing you but I need to know if you can tell me where I am." He says.

"Go. Away." The monkey says abruptly still with his eyes closed. Zian sighs. "Greeeeeeeeat so it can talk." Zian says. The monkey opens his eyes and looks at Zian. "You're still here?" He asks as Zian looks at him rolling his eyes. "Obviously I just like to if you can tell me where I am and if you can tell me where I can find some…" Zian tries to say before the monkey shuts his eyes tightly and hums even louder as shows he's trying hard to meditate but obviously showing that he is trying his best to ignore Zian.

Zian sighs at this as he shakes his head. "You know what? The heck with you." He says as he walks away from the meditating monkey. The monkey looks at him as he is walking away as he shakes his head. "Finally." He says as he feels something and he is shot straight into the air as he screams before he lands into a deep puddle of swamp water. "I heard that." He mumbles as he continues to walk.

As he walks for a while he comes across a decayed tree as it looks like it hasn't had any water since the day it sprouted as Zian slowly walk to it as he inspects it as he sees a large hole underneath it. As he comes to it he jumps as he hears the sound of a bird chirping as he looks to see it with its back towards him. Zian smiles as he lets out a sigh of relief. "Aww hey little guy what are doing in a mucky place like…" Zian says to the bird as he immediately stops as it turns to face him.

He sees the birds face and is surprise to see that it doesn't have one as it whole facial area is completely missing. Zian looks at the hole and turns around. "Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope so much nope!" Zian exclaims repeatedly while making as much distance between him and the cave as he possibly can as he heads in the other direction.

As he walks he suddenly hears the slithering of something behind him as he turns around only to find that there is nothing there. He shrugs as he walks on. He then hears it again as he turns around and sees once again that there is nothing behind him. He then hears the slithering coming from a cave nearby as he looks at it looking a bit annoyed. "If there is a snake in that cave…" Zian says as he then sees two red eyeballs appear from within the darkness of the cave.

Zian sinks his head as he looks up at the sky. "Life hates me, doesn't it?" He says as he looks back at the eyes and sees that they are gone. He looks confused at this. "What the? Where'd it go?" He asks. Not too long though he suddenly hears something. "Boo!" Someone yells as this startles him and causes him to fall over in fright as he falls to the ground with a thud.

"I sorry laddie didn't mean to startle ya." The being says in an Irish accent as he softly snickers. Zian rolls his eyes as he pushes himself off of the ground as he stands up with his back to the being. "Eh don't worry about it. I'm just annoyed that nobody can tell me where I am. Besides you best get far away from here. I can hear a snake nearby and I'm pretty sure it could be poisonous." He says as he dusts himself off. The being just smiles at this.

"I laddie ye need not to worry for snakes, not when there is one right next to ya." He says as Zian lifts his head in confusion. He slowly turns to the being. "What are you talking…AAAAGH!" He yells as he jumps back at seeing the individual completely. He sees in front of him a big snake that is roughly his size as it has a skull for a face and is wearing a top hat on its head.

Zian's is dumbfounded to such a being is standing or better yet slithering in front of him. The snake looks at him confused. "What? Is there something in me teeth?" He asks as he picks his teeth. Zian just stands there unsure and also bewildered at this situation as he just stares. Zian shakes his head as stops staring. "What are you?" He asks as the snake stops with his teeth and looks at him as he smiles.

"More like who am I?" He says as he grabs the top hat with his tail and tips it off to Zian as he bows. "Jolty is the name and spiritual helper is my game." He says as he puts the hat back on. Zian looks at him. "Wait, you're a spirit?" He asks as Jolty chuckles. "Well what do you think I am? A snake? Wait, don't answer that." He says as he slithers closer to Zian. "And may I say that it seems like ages since I last set me eyes on your happy smiling mug." He says jokingly as he slithers close to him. Zian just looks at him a bit unsure as well as uncomfortable as he comes closer.

"What are you talking about you crazy weird reptile?" He asks as the snake just smiles. "Ah and just as stubborn as always. The resemblance is remarkable." He says as Zian get even more confused and even more annoyed at him. "What do you mean by that?!" He asks. The snake looks at him and smiles. "Come" He says as he slithers forward. Zian lets out a sighs as he follows him.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

As they continue through the mucky and strange place Zian looks at Jolty. "So let me see if I got this straight. I am, for some bizarre and completely crazy reason, in the spirit world and it is all thanks to the weird owl Wan?" Zian asks trying to make sense of all this. "Yeeeep and it seems like he send you here for a reason…and I'm pretty sure I know what it is." Jolty says as he slithers on.

Zian sighs in annoyance. "Well it seems like every spirit that I meet is keeping secrets from me." He says as Jolty grins. "And I can say the same to ya." He says as Zian looks at him surprised. "How do you…" He tries to say as Jolty interrupts him. "And you're just as stubborn as ya granpappy. In fact you've might have even inherited it from him." He says as Zian is even more surprised. "Wait you knew my grandfather?" He asks as Jolty smiles.

The ground suddenly begins to shake as Zian starts to lose his balance. "What is going on?!" He yells as Jolty looks at him. "It is time for you to go." He says as Zian looks at him bewildered. "What?! But I need to know how you know my grandfather!" He yells as Jolty slithers away. "WAIT!" Zian yells as he chases him.

Suddenly the ground beneath him opens up as he slips and he falls into it as he screams as he falls into the darkness below.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"AAAAAAAGH! Ugh!" Zian yells as he lands on the ground on his back hard. He groans in pain. "Stupid snake." Zian says cursing Jolty. He looks up as he sees a piece of derby fall to him. He moves out of the way in time as it breaks next to him. He looks around and sees that he is back at the library except now it looks like the whole place is collapsing. He looks around and sees that sand is filling the entire room as he panics and runs to the exit.

Runs as he looks as fast as he can. "What is going on? Why is the library sinking?" He asks himself. As he looks behind him as then bumps into something as it causes him to fall to the ground.

He shakes his head as he looks to see what he bumped into as he sees the face of Sokka. "Zian?" Sokka says sounding surprised to see him. Zian looks at him and sees that the rest of the gang and the professor are together. "What's going on?!" He asks completely confused at the situation.

"The library is sinking!" Katara yells as Zian's eyes widen and he quickly stands up. "What?! Why?!" He asks as Aang grabs him. "No time to explain. We have to go." He says as Zian nods and they run. As they run Zian hears something break as he looks behind him and sees that Wan Shi Tong is chasing them with intent to kill as Zian's eyes widen.

"Why is Wan chasing us?!" He yells as they don't answer him and he looks at Sokka who is carrying an old scroll which makes Zian look at him suspiciously. "We gotta get back to the surface." Aang says. Sokka suddenly stops as the others turn to him. "Sokka let's go." Katara says to him as he refuses. "But we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna happen." He says. "Don't be stupid we'll find out later." Katara says trying to dissuade her brother.

Sokka doesn't budge however. "No we won't. if we leave this place we'll never get the information. Aang come with to the planetarium I need cover." He says as Aang nods and he runs over to him. He then looks at his sister. "Katara take Momo and Zian and get out of here." He says. "But…" She tries to protest when suddenly a giant owl head comes crashing through the bookshelves as it faces towards her.

Wan Shi Tong looks at Zian. "So you joined to help your friends at the cause of destroying my knowledge?" He says as Zian looks at Sokka angrily before looking back at Wan. He then throws a giant boulder at him as it hits him on the beak. He looks back at him. "You're just like your grandfather. Putting his friends over everything else even if it means; defiling someone's life's work. So be it" Wan says as he charges at him and Zian dodges as he runs away. "Big birds chasing us, big birds chasing us!" He yells in panic as he and Katara run.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

As Wan chases them he finally gets the upper hand when he corners at the entrance bridge. Katara and Zian stop running as they both turn to him to make a last stand. As Wan catches up to them he stops in front of them. "Your water bending won't do you much good here." He says as he gets much bigger than them. "I've studied Northern water style, Southern water style and even foggy swamp style." He says as he gets ready to strike.

As he is ready to strike. "AAAAAGH!" They hear someone scream as Katara and Zian look up to see Sokka falling as he land on top of Wan and slams his head hard with a book as this knocks the giant owl spirit out as he falls to the ground. Sokka stand in front of the bird smirking. "That's called Sokka style. Learn it." He says. Zian sighs in relief. "Thank you Sokka!" He says as they all hurryingly climb on the rope.

Sokka stops as he sees the professor sitting on the ground with a whole lot of books around him. "Professor let's go!" He shouts to the man. The professor doesn't budge as he just sits there and looks at Sokka. "I can't! I've spend too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection like this on earth." He says as he looks at them and smiles. "I could spend an eternity in here." He says.

Zian looks at the professor shocked as he closes he eyes. "You knowledgeable fool." He whisper angrily as a tear falls from his eyes.

"Just go!" Katara yells. Suddenly the rope starts to go wild as they look down to see Wan has regain consciousness and is trying to stop them from escaping. Aang (who is using his glider) sees this and swoops down. He manages to grab them as they fly up back to the top of the tower while Wan is flying right behind them. as they come to the top they fly straight through the window.

Aang lands softly on his feet while Sokka, Katara and Zian land on the ground with a hard thud. As Toph (Who is holding the tower up so that it wouldn't sink) sees them she let's go of the tower as she falls backwards and it quickly sinks right into the sand as sand dust forms around it. As the dust clears all that remains there is a big crater of where the tower once stood.

Sokka looks at his sister as he smiles with joy as he hugs her. "We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming. The fire nations in trouble now." He says when suddenly he is pushed away. He looks to see that it is Zian who did it and he is looking at him with an enraged look. Sokka looks at him confused. "What?" He asks.

Zian's nostril flare. "You IDIOT! I was this close!" He yells as he brings up his index finger and thumb up as he brings them almost close together. "To finding out about my curse and you had to go and mess it all up!" He yells as Sokka just looks at him shocked. "Well excuse me for caring about how to defeat the fire nation and end the war." He says sarcastically. Zian rolls his eyes. "Well you could've waited about an hour before you made Wan all angry you half witted…"

"Where's Appa?" Aang says as this cut Zian off as he and Sokka and Katara look at Aang who is walking over to Toph who is sitting where the tower was. She is sitting there filled with sadness and grief as she shakes her head.

Zian widens his eyes while Aang stands there shocked as tears form on his eyes.

* * *

Whelp that's the episode done hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it isn't as long as the others but the next chapter will be longer. Also don't be offended by the Irish snake spirit it just came to me.

Anyway thank you for reading you are all the best. And I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10: The Harsh Cruel Desert

The next chapter is out hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Harsh Cruel Desert

* * *

"Water…need…water." A young boy (probably not older than 10) says panting as walks through the hot cruel desert with the sun burning over his back as his throat his dry and his body is aching from the searing heat and is fatigued beyond measure. He sways side to side trying his best to not keel over and fall onto the dusty sand. With the intense heat of the sun the sand burns on his feet with every step he takes and the walking becomes all the more unbearable. "The palace…the palace." He says while exhaustion over comes him.

His mind starts to become dreary and hazy as his eyes drift over the heated horizon. As he takes one more step he feels his leg bents as he collapses and falls on the hot dry sand. He rolls on his back as he looks up at the sky burning his body as he pants heavily. "Ba Sing Se…Ba…Sing…Se" He mumbles as he his eyes slowly close and he accepts his fate.

 **Different time**

Zian looks over the horizon as he tries to scan the environment to see if he can get Appa's scent. The whole gang stand at the spot where the library disappeared into the sand as they also try to see if they can find their missing bison.

Aang turns towards Toph as he looks at her frustrated. "How could let them take Appa?! Why didn't you stop them?!" Aang yells at her. Toph has her back to him as she can't look at him without feeling any guilt. "I couldn't the library was sinking, you guys were still inside and…" She tries to explain as Aang interrupts her. "You could've come to get us! I could've saved him!" He yells as Toph turns to him. "I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. The sand benders snuck up on me and…" She says as Aang interrupts her again. "You just didn't care! You never liked Appa you wanted him gone!" He shouts.

Zian walks up to them as he looks at Aang. "Aang that's enough! Don't be angry at Toph she tried all she could, she saved our lives today." He says trying to defuse the whole situation as Aang then turns to him with the same angry look. "Well why didn't you stayed with her?! You could've helped her and none of this would've happened!" He says as Zian looks at him taken aback. "I didn't know this would happen I wanted to know what was in the library just as much as…" He says as Aang cuts him off. "And for someone who claims to love animals you don't seem to be making an effort of finding Appa!" He yells.

Zian looks at him in shock. "You think I'm not doing anything to help. I'm trying my best to find Appa's scent but the sand and heat is making it impossible for me to…" He says as Aang once again cuts him off. "Face it, neither of you care enough for Appa to find him!" He yells as Katara walks over to him. "Aang stop it, you know Toph did all she could and Zian trying his best. If it wasn't for Toph we would've died down there. She saved us." She says as Sokka at the desert with grim.

"But who is gonna save us now? We'll never make it out of here." He says feeling hope wither as Aang walks past him. "That's all any of you guys care about is yourselves. You don't care whether Appa is okay or not!" He says as he kneels down on the sand. "We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now." She says. Zian crosses his arms. "And besides if we die out here then there's no one who'll be able to save Appa." He says.

Aang looks down at the sand as he looks up. "I'm going after Appa." He says as he jumps in the air and flies off. "Aang wait!" Katara exclaims as she tries to stop him as he just ignores her. Zian looks at the sky. "Whelp looks like we better start walking." He says as Katara nods. "Agree we're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba Sing Se." Katara says as Zian's eyes widen. "Wait what why that place?" He asks. Toph looks at him suspiciously. "Well we have to. They're a strong kingdom and can really help us in defeating the fire nation on the solar eclipse." Katara explains as Zian shakes his head.

"I don't like this idea. I mean we can go to other kingdoms that are just as strong as Ba Sing Se." He says as Toph raises an eyebrow. "What's you problem with that place anyway. I heard you talking to the professor that he shouldn't mention that place any further." She says. Zian then suddenly starts to become nervous when she says that. "You know what? Let's continue." He says as he starts walking. Katara looks at Toph confused as Toph just shrugs and they follow him. "You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?" Sokka asks as Zian rolls his eyes. "You ticked off a giant spirit owl and you want it to give you a ride? You're unbelievable." He says as Sokka follows his sister.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

As Sokka, Zian, Toph and Katara walk through the desert they start to become exhausted due to the intense heat and lack of water. Zian is panting with his tongue hanging open while Sokka uses Momo to cover himself from the sun. Toph then bumps into him as he looks at her annoyed. "Can't you watch where you're…?" "No!" Toph says cutting him of as Sokka rubs the back of his neck from embarrassment. "Oh. Right. Sorry." He says as Katara stops and looks at them. "Come on guys we have to stick together." She says. "If I sweat anymore I don't think sticking together is going too much of a problem." Sokka says trying to pull himself away from Toph as she just effortlessly pushes him off.

Zian looks at the sky. "it's going to be a full moon tonight." He mumbles as Katara looks at him. "What was that Zian?" She asks tired. He shakes his head. "Nothing." He says. "Katara can I have some water?" She asks. "Ok but we gotta try to conserve it." She says as she bends the water from her gourd into her their mouths. "We're drinking your bending water?" He asks. "You used this on the swamp guys." Sokka says as he sticks his tongue out in disgust. "It does taste kind of swampy." Toph says too tired to make a disgust face.

"I'm sorry it's all we have." Katara says as she turns to Zian. "Here Zian." She says as she starts to bend the water. "Stop." He says as Katara stops bending and looks at him confused. "But you need it Zian." She says. "Not as much as you need it. Besides I'm fine I don't need it." He says clearly lying. "Ok." Katara says to him as she looks at him a bit worried. "And like you said, that's all the water we have." He says as Sokka looks over the distance as he sees something that makes him smile. "Not anymore. Look!" He says smiling as he points to something. They look and see that he is pointing to a cactus that is standing over yonder.

Zian turns to him as he sees Sokka cutting a piece of the cactus and he starts to deink the juices in it. Zian's eyes widen. "Sokka NO!" He yells as he runs over to him in a state of panic. Sokka looks at him confused. "What?" He asks. "Don't drink that!" He shouts at him. "Why not theirs water trapped inside these." He says as he shows a cup of it to him. Zian moves back a little. "It's not water in it. Do you know what it is?" He asks him.

"No" Sokka replies as he drinks some more of the strange liquid. "But it is very thirst quenching though." He adds as Zian shakes his head. "It juice from the dessert cactus that you're drinking. It isn't poisonous so don't worry, but it does have a side effect." He says.

"How do you know this?" Katara as Zian looks at her. "Let's just say I found out the hard way." He says as he looks at Sokka. "So stop drinking it!" He says as he sees Sokka eyes pupils narrow. His head shakes rapidly as he looks at Katara.

"Drink cactus juice it will quench ya." He says as he does the worms. "Nothings quenchier." He says as he stops and looks at Katara with a goofy smile. "It's so quenchiest." He says as Zian sighs. "And there starts the effect." He says. "Ok…I think you had enough." Katara says as she takes the cactus cup and throws it away. Sokka looks at Toph. "Who lid Toph on fire?" He asks. They look up and see Momo flying in circles as he dive bombs in the sand face first.

Katara looks at Zian. "So how long does the effect last?" She asks him. He shrugs. "I don't know I never really got duration for it." He says. Katara then picks Momo of from the sand. "Can I get some of that cactus?" Toph asks. Zians eyes widen. "Noooooo!" He says. "I don't think that's a good idea." Katara says as she leads Toph on and they continue walking. Noticing that Sokka isn't following she grabs his hand as she pulls him along and they walk on. "How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka asks still full of cactus juice. Zian shakes his head. "Oh this is going to be a looooooooong trek." He says.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

They walk on for several moments when they turn to see a giant mushroom sand cloud. A gust of wind goes over them. "What is that?" Katara asks wondering, "What? What is what?" Toph asks unable to see the sand cloud. "It's a…Giant Mushroom. Maybe it's friendly?!" Sokka exclaims happily. As Zian looks at him weirdly. "Ok...I think we should keep moving." Zian says as Katara nods. "Agree. I hope Aang's ok." She says concerned. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Zian says.

"Friendly mushroom. Mushy joyous friend." Sokka says making his whole body wiggly and jelly. Zian walks back to him as he takes Sokka's arm. "Ok that's it. No more cactus juice for you ever again." He says as he pulls Sokka away and they walk on.

As they travel for some time Zian looks as he sees the sun is setting as the heat starts to cool down and subside. Their shadows are over the ground as it reflects their fatigue and their thirst. As they walk Katara sees Aang fly over them as he lands behind them on his knees. Katara walks over to him feeling sorry. "I'm sorry Aang. I know it's hard for you but we need to focus on getting out of here." She says as she places a hand on his shoulder as he just pushes it away.

"What's the difference? We won't survive without Appa we all know it." He says all gloomy. "Come on Aang, we can do this if we work together. Right Toph?" She says as she faces Toph. "As far as I can feel we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding." Toph says as she kicks the sand. "I got nothing."

Katara then looks at Sokka. "Sokka any ideas how to find Ba Sing Se?" She asks while Sokka is lying on his back as he looks up at the sky. "Why don't we ask the circle birds?" He says as happily as he points at the sky. Katara looks up as she sees some giant flying creatures circling above them.

Katara looks at everyone as they all look like they've all given up hope. She then sighs. She then gives a face of determination as she stands up. "We're getting out of this dessert and we're gonna do it together. Aang get up, everybody hold hands. We can do this. We have to." She says as they all hold hands and they walk on into the dessert.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

* * *

The group have travelled a while as the sun has nearly disappeared and the moon starts to rise in the sky. Katara stops as everyone is behind her all tired and worn out. "I think we should stop for the night." After Katara says that everyone, but Zian, falls on the sand with a loud thud.

"Is there any more water?" Toph asks Katara who then walks to her. "This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink." She says as she then bends the water ready to use it. Before she can however Momo jumps through it as it breaks Katara's bending and the water fall into the sand as it soaks the sand.

"Momo! NOOOOOO! You killed us all!" Sokka shout as he crawls to the water. "No he hasn't." Katara says as she bends the water out of the sand and into the gourd. Sokka looks at it smiling. "Oooh right, bending." He says relieved. Katara hands the gourd over to Toph as she drinks it. "I don't need any of it." Zian says with his back facing them as he looks up at the night sky. Katara looks at him concerned. "Zian you need to drink. You'll become dehydrated if you don't." She says.

"Katara I'm fine. Besides you guys need it more than I do." He says as Katara just sighs as she walks over to Sokka. "Sokka let me see the things you got from the library." She says as she reaches out for his satchel. He then quickly steps back away from her as he looks at her nervously as he holds the bag next to him. "What I didn't steal anything. Who told you that?" He asks as he looks at Momo angrily. "It was YOU! You ratted me out!" He says as Momo's ears fall flat as he looks at Sokka scared.

"Sokka I was there." She says as she takes the satchel from him and she looks at the scrolls that are in it. Aang looks at her depressed. "It doesn't matter. None of it will tell us where Appa is." He says as he lowers his head. Katara opens one scroll that has a chart of the stars. "No but we can find out which way Ba Sing Se is." She says as she analysis the chart. "We can use the stars to guide us. That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day." She says as she looks at the others who are all asleep.

Katara sighs. "Just try to get some sleep. We'll start again in a few hours." She says as she also lies down in the sand as she closes her eyes and gets some sleep.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

The group all lay on the sand sleeping as Momo is busy covering Sokka's entre body with sand as he moves away when he sees Katara moving towards him. "Come on get up we need to go." Katara says as Sokka sits straight up with his head down. Toph opens her mouth a couple of times as she looks forward still tired.

Zian opens his eyes as he sits up and he rubs his head and eyes as he groans. "Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much." She says as Zian looks at her. "I just miss the felling of earth and something hard under my feet. It's just soft and dry here…l don't like it." He says as Sokka smiles goofily at him.

Katara walks over to Aang as she is about to wake him up. Before she even touches him however. "I'm a wake." He says as this surprise her. "I couldn't sleep." He says still depressed about his lost friend. "Well we need to keep moving if we wanna get out of this sand then." She says as they both look up at the sky. They look to see a strange thing floating in the sky. Aang's face lights up with joy.

"Appa!" Aang exclaims. Sokka looks at him confused. "Appa? But why would princess Yue need him? She's the moon she flies by herself." He says as he rubs Momo's tail against his face while he smiles. Zian looks at Sokka as he gestures his hand in a way to tell Sokka to be silent. "Sokka…just please." He says as they looks up.

As the thing moves over the cloud they get a better seeing of it as they see that. "It's just a cloud." Katara says regrettably as Aang lowers his head in sadness. Katara lifts her head as an idea strikes her. "Wait. A cloud." She says as she takes out her pouch and gives it to Aang. "Here fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch." She says as Aang looks at her irritated. He takes the pouch roughly from her as he then flies up and heads towards the cloud.

They look up as they see the cloud disappearing as every time Aang passes through it. As the cloud is completely gone Aang throws the pouch to Katara as he lands on the sand. Katara looks at the water as her face is filled with disappointment. "Wow there hardly any in here." She says. "I'm sorry ok! It's a desert cloud I did all I could! What's anyone else doing?!" Aang yells as he points his staff at Katara. "What are you doing?!" He asks. Katara then sighs. "Trying to keep everyone together." She says as she looks at the chart.

"Let's just get moving. We need to head in this direction." She says as she starts walking and the others follow her. As they walk on for a while Toph suddenly falls. "Ow!" She exclaims in pain as she rubs her sore foot. "Crud! I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going!" She yells. "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert." She says as Katara looks at her surprised. "A boat?" She asks as she looks at a piece of wood that is stuck in the sand. "Believe me I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations." Toph says.

Katara rubs the wood as Aang walks to her. He holds is staff as Katara looks and she backs away. Aang then swings his staff as the sand swirls around them as it creates dust around them. as the sand disappear and they can see they see it reveals a boat with a sail in the front of it. "It's one of the gliders the sand benders use." Katara says as she climbs on the glider and goes to the middle. "And look, it's got some kind if compass on it. I bet it can point us out of here." She says as she taps the compass as it jiggles a little.

She then looks at Aang. "Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're gonna make it." She says as they all look at Sokka who is covering Momo's body with sand as he gives them a double thumbs up and a goofy smile. Zian looks at him with a doubtful face. "Well, most of us." He says as he looks at Katara who glares at him. He puts his hands up in defence. "I mean...yeah we're finally getting out of the accursed sandbox. " He says as they all proceed to climb on the boat and Aang makes a breeze as they sail off.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

As the group go sail through the desert at an incredible speed Zian looks forward while Aang continues to blow wind at the sail. "It's actually amazing that the sand benders what they have to further their survival in this harsh wasteland." He says sounding intrigued. "Eh it's alright." Toph says sounding not so interested as Zian looks at her and rolls his eyes.

"The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts." Katara says looking at the compass and then at her charts. Sokka is sitting behind her as he looks at her while still smiling like a goof while holding Momo's tail. "Take it easy little lady. I'm sure the sand folks who build this baby know how to get around here." He says to her as Katara just looks at him with a glare. She then looks back in front as she gasps. She sees a giant mountain that is appearing behind the sand. "That's what the compass is pointing to. That giant rock it must be the magnetic centre of the desert." She says as Toph looks at the rock with a bright smile.

"A rock? Yes let's go!" Toph exclaims. Zian also has a bright smile on his face. "Finally some earth in dusty wasteland!" He yells with excitement. "Maybe we can find some water there?" Katara says. "Or maybe we can find some sand benders?" Aang mumbles as he continues to shoot wind at the sail.

As the sun starts to rise and they make it to the giant rock they stop some ways from it as they walk to it and start to climb to the top. As they come to the top they turn as they look at the view as they see the desert stretches out for miles. "Aaah. Finally." Toph says as she falls on her back as she starts to make a crater angel. "Solid ground." She says as Zian just looks at her and smiles at seeing her happy as he is also happy to see and feel solid ground once more. The group turn around as they see a dome like cave on the top as it is covered in holes. They start to walk to the entrance as they see that almost the entire interior is covered in some strange slimy substance.

Just as Zian walks behind them into the cave his eyes suddenly grow wide as he starts to gag. "Uuugh! What's that horrific smell?!" He says almost throwing up. Sokka breaths in and out deeply. "I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice." He says as he looks at the slimy stuff on the wall. "And look." He says as he takes some of the stuff on he and Momo (who is sitting on his shoulder) licks it as they both immediately spit it out in disgust. "Blah! This stuff taste like rotten penguin meat." He says as he bends down and groans. "I feel woozy." He says as Momo feels the same.

Katara walks to her brother annoyed. "You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day, and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?!" She says as Sokka looks at her. "I have a natural curiosity." He says as Zian rolls his eyes. "More like a natural stupidity." He says as Toph starts feeling the wall. "I don't think this is a normal cave." Toph says sounding concerned and worried. "This was…carved by something." She says as Zian starts sniffing. "She's right I can smell something else other than the digesting slime." He says as they look at the dark tunnel. "There's something buzzing." Toph says as her eyes widen. "Something that's coming for us." She says as they all quickly run out of the cave.

As they run out they can hear the buzzing grow louder. "Uh-oh" Zian says as they stop to see giant insect like creatures flying out of the cave as they fly towards them. One of the creatures flies towards Aang as he just shoots a gust of wind at it as it is send flying. Another one flies towards Zian as it tries to bite him as he dodges and grabs one of its legs as he slam it on the ground before throwing it to the side. "These things are ugly!" He says as he focuses on the others.

As the battle between the group and the creatures Aang sees one of them grab Momo as he flies off to save him. Katara looks at the rest. "Come on we're going down." She says when suddenly one of the winged beasts charges towards her. She doesn't see this as Zian does. "Look out!" He yells as he pushes her away. As he does so she falls as the beast snatches Zian instead of Katara. Katara, Sokka and Toph look to see Zian being taken away. "ZIAN!" She screams.

Zian looks at the creutures and becomes angry. "I am not going to be your dinner AGAIN!" He cries as he grabs the creature by the neck as toss himself up the winged creatures back and rides it. "Now I got you!" He yells as he tries to take control of the beast as it tries to shake him off. Zian looks at it annoyed as his eyes turn red. He retracts his hand as he slaps it on the creature. "You will obey!" He says in a deep voice. The creature suddenly calms down as it stops what it is doing and hovers in the air. As Zian releases his takes away his hand his eyes turn back as he shakes his head. "What the?" He says as he shakes the thought away.

He flies the beast back to the group. As he comes back to them he sees them surrounded by the swarm of them. He flies towards them to help when suddenly he sees giant mounts of the desert sand rising up like pillars as they either hit or scare away the creatures. Zian flies down to the rest, who are already at the bottom, as he sees mysterious people with their faces, covered with rags as they are standing in front of them. He flies down as he jumps off his ride as it flies off to the rest of its kind. Aang lands in front of them as the sand benders look at them.

One of the sand benders walks in front of the others. He, unlike the others, does not have his face covered as he looks to be of a middle aged man as he looks at the group suspiciously. "What are you doing in our land with a sand bender sailor? From the looks of it you stole it from the honey tribe." He says as Zian crosses his arms. "And what if we did? We just found buried in the sand and we were exhausted and thirsty and we're traveling together with the Avatar. It's not like anyone else was using it." He says as the father looks at them surprised.

"Zian's right, our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se." Katara says as a young adult boy steps forward. "You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride on a stolen sand sailor." The boy says as Zian raises an eyebrow. "We didn't say anything about you stealing Appa." He says as the boy's eyes widen. "Quiet Gash win. The boys right no one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true then we must give them hospitality." The middle aged man says. "Sorry father." Gash win says when suddenly Toph's eyes widen.

"I recognize the son's voice. He's the one that stole Appa." She says as Katara looks at her. "Are completely sure?" Zian asks her. Toph nods. "I never forget a voice." She says as Aang walk in front of them with a frustrated look. "You stole Appa! Where is he? What did you do to him?!" Aang aggressively as he points his staff at the sand benders. The son looks at him a little nervous. "They're lying. They're the thieves." He says to his fellow sand benders.

Aang grids his teeth as he lifts up his staff as swing it down. A gust of strong heads towards one of the sand bender's sailors as it crashes into it destroying it into thousands of tiny wooden pieces. After that he looks at the sand benders as he is fuelled with rage. "Where is my bison?!" He yells. Zian looks at the situation with a less concerned and more fearful expression. "Uh-oh"

"You tell me where he is NOW!" Aang shouts as he shoots another strong wind as it destroys another sailor. The father looks at his son angry. "What did you do?!" He says. The son looks at him frightened. "I-It wasn't me." he says scared. "You said to put a muzzle on him." Toph says as Aang looks at him even more outraged. "You muzzled Appa?!" He says his rage goes past his limit and his eyes and tattoos start to glow.

He swings his staff as a strong wind, one more powerful than the other two, heads straight at them. They dodge it as it goes past them and destroys yet another sailor. The son looks at him with fear now overwhelming him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it belonged to the Avatar." He says. "TELL ME WHERE APPA IS?!" Aang demands in a deep voice.

"I-I traded him…t-to some merchants. He's…probably in Ba Sing Se by now we were gonna sell him there." The son says as all of the sand benders become scared. "Please, we'll escort you out of the desert; we'll help however we can!" The son pleads as Zian looks at him shocked. "You idiot!" He says.

At that moment the sand starts to swirl all around him as if a sand storm approaches. Zian reacts as he runs. "Come on let's get out of here!" He yells as the others don't need to be told twice as they all run for it. Aang starts to float in the air as Katara stands behind him unfazed yet saddened as she walks to him. She grabs his arm as he looks at her frustrated as he sees the sorrowed look on her face.

She lowers him down as she holds him. The sand and the wind slowly dies down as the two of them stand there sad as heavy tears fill Aang's face as the glow fades away. Zian stands there as he watches with great sadness at knowing how Aang feels.

* * *

The next chapter is done sorry it took so long but I was busy with my tests. Anyway I want to tell you guys that for the next 4 weeks I won't be able to post due to my exams coming, I will try to work on the next chapter on my off time but there won't be any updates until then.

Anyway I hope you guys all enjoyed it and liked it. Thank you so much for reading I always appreciate you guys for reading. Thank you and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye.


	11. Chapter 11: Snakey Pass

The next chapter is out. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11: Snakey Pass

* * *

As the sun shines on the beautiful day the group are all relaxing near a lake located under a hill as a hole. After their exhaustion of being stuck in the desert for a while and the events that occurred during that period of time they all agreed that they deserve a nice and relaxing time off before heading out to Ba Sing Se.

Everyone is doing their own thing with Sokka sitting on a rock while analysing the map that they "retrieved" from the library, Toph splashing her feet in the clean pure water, Zian being lying shirtless on his back as he gets a clearful tan, Aang lying on his back as he floats on the water and Katara…"Water bending bomb!" who shouts as she jumps off high from a cliff as she keeps her legs tucked and she lands in the lake as it creates a giant wave that splashes everywhere (as well as Zian who lays there with a bland look) and gets everyone completely wet.

Toph and Aang laugh at the moment while Zian walks to them as he shakes the water off of him like a dog that just got wet. Sokka pulls out the map as he shows it to them as it is completely drenched in water. "Sure five thousand year old spirit library. Just splash some water on them." He says sarcastically. Katara comes up as she twists her hair to get the water out. "Sorry." She says as she uses her bending to bend all of the water out of the map as it looks now fully dried and clean.

Sokka gets off the rock as he lays the map on the ground and opens it up as everyone gathers around him. "So mister mapper man, figure out which route we are going to take?" Zian asks him as he tries to get some of the water that is in his ears out as he joins them. "Ok, we just got out of the desert so we must be around here." Sokka says pointing to a lake pattern. He then points to a big ring and a small ring inside the big ring with juts that are on the outside of both. "And we need to go to Ba Sing Se which is here." He says.

He then points to a narrow path on the south of Ba Sing Se where water surrounds it on both sides. "It looks like the only passage connecting the South to the North is this slither of land called the Serpent's pass." Sokka says as Zian looks at the passage raising an eyebrow. "Now why does that sound familiar to me?" He asks as he rubs his chin thinking.

"You sure that's the best way to go?" Toph asks bluntly. "It's the only way." Sokka confirms. "I mean it not like we have Appa to fly us there." He says as Katara hushes him. "Shush about Appa. Can't you at least try to be sensitive?" Katara whispers to him. They all look at Aang as he just looks at her. "Katara it's ok. I know I was upset about losing Appa before but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the earth king about the solar eclipse." Aang says as Katara looks at him surprised at his attitude considering how it was at the desert.

"Oh…well ok. I'm glad you're doing better." She says as Zian looks at him as he is not completely convinced but doesn't argue as Sokka stands up. "Then to Ba Sing Se we go no more distractions." He says as they get ready to go before hearing. "Hello there fellow refugees." They look behind them as they see a man smiling as he is waving to them as he has a young woman on his left and a woman in her 30's who looks to be pregnant on his right. Sokka stands there with a bland face as Zian smirks. "Oh look, a distraction." He says chuckling as Sokka groans.

The people come up to them. "So are you guys heading to Ba Sing Se to?" Aang asks as the man smiles. "Sure are. We're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby." He says rubbing her belly. "Great we can travel to the Serpents Pass together." Katara says happily. Right after she says that Ying, her husband and the girl all gasps and look at them in shock. "The Serpents Pass? Only the truly desperate take that deadly route." Ying says as Zian smile. "Well we aren't desperate." He says as he looks at Sokka with the same smile. "Aren't we Sokka!" He says trying to sound calm as he sounds like he wants to yell at Sokka.

Sokka looks at him a little scared as he looks at the family. "Well we are desperate." He says trying to keep away from Zian. The husband smiles. "You should come with us to full moon bay. Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se." He says. "And it's hidden so the fire nation can't find it." Ying says confidently.

Zian thinks a little. "Well a little excitement and danger is always fun…but I think we'll go with safety for today. To full moon bay." He says as they all nod and start walking.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

As they all reach a tunnel that heads to the bay a guard opens the entrance of the tunnel as the group and family step through to be greeted by hundreds of people and families that are walking around and looking like they are really struggling. "I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the fire nation." Katara says shocked at what she is seeing in front of her. "We're all looking for a bit of life. Safe within the walls of Ba Sing Se." The husband says as Zian looks at all the refugees with his arms crossed. "Even the giant walls of a great city can't keep the burning flames from entering its barricaded domain." Zian says as Katara looks at him confused. "Are you oaky Zian?" She asks looks forward before shaking his head as he looks at her.

"You say something Katara?" He asks as she shakes her head. "Nevermind." She says before they walk on leaving Zian looking at her all confused as he just shrugs and follows them. As they come to the docking station they see stations of woman busy stamping what appears to be tickets. They walk to a station where a woman is busy confronting a man in front of her. She looks at the man with a face that looks like she has never known when not to frown in her lifetime. "I told you already! No vegetables on the ferry! One cabbage slug can destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se! SECURITY!" The woman yells as the man looks at his cabbage cart as it being destroyed by a leashed platypusbear as the creature tears the cart to shreds.

The man falls down to his knees as he cries out. "MY GABBGES!" Before being carried away like a statue pass the group and family. Zian shakes his head. "Looks like things haven't changed in the slightest." He whispers. The woman stamps out a ticket before yelling. "Next!" As Aang walk up to her. "Uhm…five tickets to Ba Sing Se please." He says in a nervous tone. "Passport." The woman demands without even batting an eye at him as she proceeds to stamping. "Uhh... no one told us we had to have passports." Aang says as Sokka looks at the woman annoyed. "Don't you know who this is? He's the Avatar." He says as the woman just writes. "Uggh I see fifty Avatars a day and by the way not the very impressive costume." The woman says as she points to a group of refugees who are all badly dressed Aangs as Zian looks at them in disgust. "Disgraceful." He says angry and annoyed that people are willing to do that. Aang smiles however as Momo sticks his head out.

"Besides no animals allowed." The woman says at seeing Momo as she looks at Aang with a serious look. "Do I need to call security?" She says as Aang looks back at the platypus bear who has a cabbage in its mouth as it squashes it in pieces. Aang looks at the woman. "That won't be nessercary." He says as he walks away. "Next!" The woman yells as Zian sees Toph walking up to the station as he looks at her wondering.

"I'll take care of this." She says as she pushes Aang aside. Toph (standing on her toes so that she can reach the station) places some sort of passport in front of the woman. "My name is Toph Beifong and I'll need five tickets." She says. The woman looks at the passport and is in complete shock and awe when she sees it as if she just met king. "The Golden seal of the flying boar." She says as she bows to Toph. "It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Beifong family."

Toph looks away from her. "It is your pleasure. As you can see I'm blind and these three imbeciles…" She says pointing to Sokka, Aang and Katara who are all smiling like idiots. "Are my valets." She says as the woman looks nervously at Zian. "And the young man?" She asks still nervous. "Is my bodyguard. He my look weak and fragile." Toph says as Zian glares at her. "But he is more than capable of protecting me." She adds as the woman is still nervous. "But the animal…" She tries to interject as Toph just interrupts her. "Is my seeing eye lemur." She says.

The woman looks at the passport and sighs. "Well normally it's only one ticket per passport, but…this document so official." She says as she picks up the stamp. "I…uhh guess it's worth five tickets." She says as she stamps all five tickets. "Thank you very much." Toph says as she takes the tickets and walks off as Zian still glares at her before rolling his eyes as they all follow her.

"Oh yeah we scammed that lady good." Sokka says triumph before someone grabs the back of his collar and turns him around as a young woman wearing security clothing is standing in front of him with a serious and angry look. "Tickets and passports please." She says holding out her hand to him. Sokka just looks at her unsure. "Is there a problem?" He asks her. "Yeah I got a problem with you." She says as Sokka starts to become nervous. "I've seen your type before, probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious…and let me guess your travaling with Avatar." She says grinning at him.

Sokka looks at her as he raises an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" He asks as the woman grabs his collar. "You mean you don't remember? Maybe you'll remember this." She says as she then kisses him on the cheek. Sokka's eyes widen as his face lights up with joy. "Suki!" He yells as he hugs her. As they let go Suki looks at him. "Sokka, It's good to see you." She says smiling.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

The group take a rest at a nearby place as they catch up. "You look so different without your makeup. And the new outfit." Katara says to Suki. "That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them and look at you sleeveless guy. Been working out?" She asks Sokka as he rolls his arms. "Eh I grab a branch and do a few chin touch ups every now and then. Nothing major." Sokka brags as Zian snickers. Suki then looks at Zian.

"So you must be Zian? From what I hear from Sokka and the others you came into the whole group after they left Kyoshi island. Nice to meet you." She says as she extends her hand to him. Zian smiles as he takes her hand and shakes it. "Great to finally meet you. You know Sokka's has been talking about you non-stop." He says as he smirks while looking at Sokka who just stands there blushing heavily.

Suki just smiles. "Well that's good to hear." She says. "Are the other Kyoshi warrior around?" Aang asks Suki. "Yeah, after you left Kyoshi we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and been here ever since" She says as Momo climbs up next to her as she rubs to the top of his head as she giggles. "Hi Momo, great to see you to." She says to the flying lemur as she looks at the group.

"So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?" She asks as everyone looks at her saddened. "Appa is missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." Katara says as she looks at Aang who just looks away. "I'm so sorry to hear that? Are you doing okay?" Suki asks as she looks at Aang.

He looks at them all to see that they are giving him concerned looks. His face turns from sadness to annoyance. "I'm doing fine! Would everyone stop worrying about me?!" He asks.

"Avatar Aang!" They suddenly hear someone call out his name as they look to see that it is Ying along with her husband and the other girl as she has a face of fear. "You have to help us. Someone took our belongings. Our passports, our tickets! Everything is gone!" She says as she starts to weep. Aang looks at them determined. "I'll talk to the lady for you." Aang says.

* * *

 **At the same station**

* * *

"No passports! No tickets!" The same lady from before yells as she takes the stamper and uses to stamp Aang's fore head. Aang looks at his head as he looks at the woman. "But she's pregnant and all of their stuff was stolen. You have to make an exception." Aang says pleading to the woman. The lady just looks at him with the same grumpy attitude. "No exception!" She says. "If I just gave away tickets willy nilly to anyone there would be no more order, and you know what that means?! No more civilization!" She says.

"What if we gave them our tickets?" Aang asks. "No!" The woman says bluntly. "But…" Aang tries to interject as the woman cuts him off. "NEXT!" She shouts as spit flies out of her mouth and onto Aang. Aang walks back to the family. "Don't worry you'll get to the city safely." He says as their eyes widen. "I'll lead you through the serpent's pass." He says as the family looks at one another and nods knowing they have no other choice. As they start to walk Katara looks at Zian. "You coming Zian?" She asks as Zian smiles. "I'll be with you in a second." He says as Katara nods and moves on.

After he can see them no more his turns smiling face turns into a serious one as he turns around and walks back to the station the crabby lady is at. He walks over to her. "Passports" The woman demands as she doesn't even look at Zian. She suddenly sees a hand being slammed on her station as small cracks form around it. She looks up to see Zian looking at her with bloodshot eyes and snarling. "Securi…" She tries to yell when she hears her station cracking even more as she looks to see Zian's hand is crushing it as her look turns into utter fear.

"The flames of war will soon crumble the walls of Ba Sing Se and burn the city to the ground. Your mistreatment and cruelty over the victims of this war is unbelievable." Zian says in a deep voice as he draws closer to her as their noses are just inches away from each other. "Unless you want your profession to be your undoing you will start treating these victims like actual beings or…" He says as his eyes become even redder. "You wish that civilization would crumble." He says as the woman gulps loudly before nodding.

He accepts it and lifts his hand up as he brings it down hard and smashes it on the station creating a hole in the middle as this scare the woman as she jerks back. Zian turns around and walks away leaving a paralyzed woman who falls down and faints. As Zian is some distance away his eyes turn back to normal as he shakes his head and holds it as he looks at the ground confused. "What just happened?" He asks before brushing it off and runs to catch up with the group.

"I can't believe we gave up our tickets and now we're going through the serpent's pass." Sokka complains as Zian catches up with them as he hears. "I can't believe you're still complaining about it." Toph says.

"I'm coming to." They all stop as they turn around to see Suki running up to Sokka. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asks her. Suki stops in front of him as she looks at him confused. "Sokka I thought you wanted me to come?" She asks him. "I do, it's just…" He says as Suki looks at him. "Just what?" She asks him. Sokka sighs. "Nothing, I'm glad you're coming." He says as Suki walks past him as Sokka stands with a worried look before following. Zian grins at him. "Don't worry lover boy. I'm sure she can take care of you." He says as he chuckles as he walks on with a glaring Sokka behind him.

* * *

 **At the serpents pass entrance**

* * *

They all stand at the archway entrance of the pass as it looks like a narrow path way just as it was drawn on the map. "This is the serpent's pass? I thought it would be more winding, you know like a serpent, I guess they misnamed it." Sokka says as Zian looks at the entrance. "I still don't know why the name sounds so familiar. Why?!" He shouts. Ying sees something written on the archway. "Look at this writing. How awful." She says. "What does it say?" Toph asks as Katara over to the writing and reads it. "It says, abandon hope." She says as Ying gasps. "How can we abandon hope? It's all we have." She says felling sad.

"I don't know. The monks use to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we do need to abandon it." Aang says going all emotionless. "What are you talking about?" Katara asks. "Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se and it's not going to find Appa." Aang says as he looks at them all. "We need to focus on what we're doing right now and that's getting across this path." He says all serious like. Katara looks at him all worried. "Ok, if you say so." She says.

"Aaaaaaaand I'm bored." Zian says as everyone looks at him confused. "Excuse me Zian?" Aang asks. Zian smiles. "Come on we're going through a dangerous pass knowing near to nothing about its dangers and none of you are excited?" He asks as no one answers him. "Well I for one am. So let's go!" He cries out as he jumps in the air with joy before running through the archway and walking to the pass. He stops and turns around as he beckons them. "Come on." He says as he walks on. The group stand there looking dumbfounded at what happened. "Well he sure is strange." Suki says as Sokka nods as they all follow Zian.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

They all walk for a while as they walk on the side of the cliff as they look and see fire nation ships sailing on the west side of the lake. "The fire nation controls the western lake. Rumour has it they're working on something big on the other side and they don't want anyone to find out what it is." Suki says. "Sounds fun." Zian says as he keeps walking. As they walk Ying's husband suddenly steps on a bad surface as it gives way and he falls. Zian sways his hands to the side as a surface comes out from under the husband and catches him as it throws him back unto the pass. "I'm okay." He says as Zian smiles.

Suddenly Sokka cries out. "They spotted us!" He shouts as they look and see that a giant fireball is heading straight towards them. Aang jumps against the mountain as he pushes himself forward as he heads at the fireball as he slams it with his staff as deflects it back at the ship and it hits the back at the ship.

The ship fires another fireball at them as it hits the mountain. This causes rocks and boulders to fall as it fall towards them. They come falling on top of Suki as Sokka pushes her out of the way. Toph then bends the mountain side so that the rubble falls away from them and into the lake.

"Suki are you okay?! You have to be more careful! Come on!" Sokka shouts at her as he pulls her away and they run. Toph stands their looking annoyed. She feels someone pat her on the back as she look to see that it is Zian who is smiling. "Great work Toph." He says as he follows them. Toph stands there smiling before she follows the rest of them

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

After that whole mess the sun begins to set as the group and the family build a fire high up the pass and get ready to sleep for the night. Ying's husband is rubbing her foot to help her feel calm. Zian stretches with a smile. "Ah today was an exciting one wouldn't you all agree?" Zian asks as Katara looks at him with a bland expression. Suki is busy setting up her sleeping mat on the edge of the pass. "Suki you shouldn't sleep there. Who knows how stable this ledge is it could give way at any moment." Sokka says to her as he takes her sleeping bag and puts it in the middle of the pass.

Suki looks at him. "Sokka I'm fine stop worrying about me." She says as Sokka places her sleeping mat. "Your right your right, your perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." He says as Suki nods as she walks to her mat. Suddenly Sokka stops her by jumping in front of her. "Wait!" He yells as he looks at the mat. He then sighs in relief. "Oh never mind I thought I saw a spider. You're fine." He says patting her on the shoulder as she looks at him perturbed. Zian smiles at this. "You sure are confident in your girlfriend Sokka." He says grinning as Sokka just ignores him.

Zian smiles as he walks away from the camp where he sees Aang and Katara standing over a walkway and Katara has her arms stretched out. "Come on, you need a hug." She says to him as he looks at her and just bows as Zian frowns and sighs. "Thank you for your concern Katara." He says as he walks away from her and she just frowns at him. Aang walks past Zian as he doesn't even acknowledge his presence. Zian looks back at him and shakes his head before walking over to Katara.

"Wow, didn't even give you a hug and he's known for being a hugger." He says trying to lighten the mood. Katara nods as Zian places a hand on her shoulder. "Come on let's go back to the others." He says as he smiles. Katara just nods as she follows him.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

As the sunrises over the pass and on their back the group and the family head onwards as they cross the pass. They walk for some time until they stop when they come to a point where they see the path ends with water and the path they have to be is on the other side of the lake. Zian rubs his hands together as he smiles. "Ok who jumps in first?" He says as Katara rolls her eyes as she looks at everyone. "Everyone single file." She says as everyone obeys and stands behind each other.

Katara then bends the water as she moves it away as it can make the ground visible as she moves forward. The rest of them follow her into the lake as she and close the water so that it creates an air sphere around them and they move on. Zian looks around while following them as he watches in amazement at how all the fish swim around the sphere and don't mind them. "Amazing" He says fascinated.

Suddenly they see as something black and long moving around the sphere as this surprise them. "What is that thing?" Katara asks a bit frightened as Zian eyes widen. "Uh oh." He says as Aang looks at him. "What is it Zian?" He asks. Zian looks at the thing with realization. "I remember now why this place is called the serpents pass?" He says. "Why?" Sokka ask terrified.

Suddenly a giant scaly body swims trough the sphere as it breaks it and water starts rapidly flooding in. They panic as Toph thinks quickly as she stomps her foot as an earth pillar pushes them up as they are now above sea level. They calm down as Toph gives Aang his staff back. They all calm down as they see a giant fin swims above the water around them. Water starts to rises in front of them as a huge water serpent emerges and gives off a loud ear piercing shriek. "That's why!" Zian yells with a fear face. The creature gives another shriek.

Sokka looks at Suki. "Suki you know about giant sea monsters! Make it go away!" He says as she looks at him perturbed. "Just because I live near the Unagi it doesn't make me an expert." She says as Sokka picks up Momo and holds him in front of him. "Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering thank you." He says as Katara punches him on the back. "Sokka!" She says. The serpent shrieks loudly

Zian walk forward as he looks at the serpent angrily. "Hey!" He shouts as the serpent stops shrieking and looks at him. Everyone looks at him bewildered. "Go away and leave us alone you big scaly fish." He says as everyone looks at him shocked. Everything grows silent as all is still while the serpent looks at him. Zian nods and turns around with his back to the creature as he looks at the others. "Ok let's go." He says.

Suddenly the serpent shrieks in rage as it opens its mouth and lunges down at Zian. Zian doesn't have time to react as the beast closes it jaws on him. Everyone's eyes widen as they see this and the beast retracts its jaws as it sinks into the water. Everyone is horrified at what they just saw at their friend that has just been eaten alive. "Zian!" Sokka, Aang and Katara scream.

A few moments pass as they start to panic. "What are we going to do?!" Sokka yells when suddenly they hear water as they look and see water rising as the serpent emerges again as they look fearfully as the creature shakes its head.

Their fears change when they immediately see that the reason it's going wild is that they see Zian forcefully pushing the creatures mouth open as their faces turn to joy. Zian has an angry look at him. "I AM NOT YOUR DINNER!" He shouts still pushing the creature's mouth open. Aang looks at the others. "Zian and I will distract it. Katara get everyone across." He says as he opens his glider and flies towards the creature. Katara doesn't hesitate as she starts to make a bridge out of ice as everyone starts to walk.

The creature tosses so much that it throws Zian out of its mouth as he lands on the other side of the lake where everyone is. "Zian are you okay?" Suki asks as Zian quickly stands up and sees that Aang and Katara are fighting the creature. His eyes turn red. "This. Ends. NOW!" He says in a deep voice as he shoots himself in the air. As Aang and Katara are fighting the beast is fixated on them that it doesn't notice it has its back to Zian who lands on its head still having red eyes.

He looks at the beast with an annoyed look. He raises his head as slams his hand on the top of the serpents head. "YOU WILL OBEY!" He yells in the same deep voice. The creature shrieks as it tries to shake him off. As this goes on the beast slowly begins to calm down as it stops to go wild. Aang and Katara look at this with shocked expression as the beast calmly leads Zian to the others.

The people are shocked at what just happened and what is happening now as the serpent lowers its head so that Zian can jump off. As he jumps off he dusts himself off as he turns to the serpent. "Now go" He says in the same deep voice. The serpent turns around and swims away as it submerges into the water and disappears from sight.

Zians eyes turn normal as he shakes his head and turns around to face the others. "So…where's the snake?" He asks as everyone's jaws just drop.

* * *

 **After some time**

* * *

After a while of walking through the pass they all stop as Sokka looks ahead as his face turn happy. "There's the wall!" He shouts as they all look as they can see clearly in the distant the standing walls of Ba Sing Se. "Woooooo!" Zian cheers as he raises his arms in triumph. Sokka looks at the wall relieved. "Now it's just smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se." He says with smile.

Ying suddenly bends down in pain as she gasps. "Oh no." She says as Sokka looks at her concerned. "What's wrong?" He asks. Ying looks at him. "The babies coming." She says as Zian's eyes wide and Sokka starts to panic. "What?! Now?! Can't you hold it in or something?!" He says as Zian shakes his head in disbelief. Katara walk in front of him as she looks at him. "Sokka calm down. I helped gran gran deliver lots of babies back home." She says as Sokka looks at her in a panic state. "This isn't the same as delivering an artic seal! This is a real! Human! Thing!" He shouts as Zian slaps him on the back of the head. "Technically it is and calm down you idiot." He says

Katara looks at him perturbed. "It's called a baby and I helped deliver plenty of those to." She says as she looks at Aang. "Aang gets some rags." She says as she turns to Sokka and Zian. "Sokka, Zain water." She then looks at Toph. "Toph, I need you to an earth tent. A big one." She says as Toph nods as she stomps her foot on the ground as slabs of earth come together as they form around Ying and the family as it covers them like a tent. Katara then looks at Suki. "Suki, come with me." She says as Suki follows her into the tent.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

Aang, Sokka, Toph and Zian sit outside the tent as they wait for the procedure to finish inside. Toph looks at Sokka as she grins. "So you want to go see the baby or are you going to faint like an old lady again?" She asks acting all humours as Zian snicker and Sokka rubs his forehead with a wet rag as he looks up at Toph. "No no I'm good this time." He says as he, Toph and Zian walk into the tent while Aang still sits there.

Katara comes out as she looks at him. "Aang you have to come see this." She says as he looks at her wondering as he follows her into the tent. As he walks in he sees The other standing around Ying as they look at her as she is holding a baby in her arms. "She sounds healthy." Toph says. "She's so beautiful." Katara says looking at the baby. Sokka just looks at the baby strangely. "It's so…squishy looking." He says as Zian rolls his eyes. Aang looks at the baby for a few moments as he starts to smile. Zian notices this and also smiles.

"What should we name her? Ying's husband asks as she looks at him. "I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something." She says as tears start to form on Aang's eyes as he wipes them away. "I've been going through a really hard time lately. But you've made me…hopeful again." He says as Ying smiles and looks at her husband. "I know what I want to name our baby now." Ying says as she looks down at her beautiful baby. "Hope." She says. "That's a perfect name. Hope" The husband says. Zian smiles as he gives a quick aww.

The group are all outside as Aang looks at Katara. "I thought I was trying to be strong, but really I was just running away from my feelings." He says as he lowers his head. "Seeing this family together so dull of happiness and love." He looks at her. "It's reminded me how I feel about Appa. And how I feel about you." He says as Katara smiles as tears run down her eyes. Zian smiles as tears well up in his eyes. "Oh I love you guys' soooooooo much!" He says as he grabs the whole group (even Suki) as he squeezes them in a one big bear hug. "You guys are amazing." He says as everyone grunts. "We…love you…too Zian. But…you're crushing…our ribs." Sokka says as Zian lets go still having the same smile.

After a while Aang flies off ahead to find Appa as the rest of them walk to the city. Zian looks up at the sky. "Maybe returning to Ba Sing Se won't be so bad." He says.

A figure stands behind them at a distance as he scorns. "The truth will soon be revealed to you Zian and then that will be the day of your most important decision." He says as he disappears.

* * *

I'm back and finished with this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if I don't say much I'm just tired from the exams but I'm fine. Thank you so much for reading I always appreciate all of your support. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye


	12. Chapter 12: The key to Ba Sing Se walls

Hey guys just like you to know before reading that this is a short one due to me wanting to get this one over with. I want to finish this so that I can get started on the next chapter because I waited so long for the Ba Sing Se location and I want to get started immediately I hope you guys understand thank you. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12: The key to Ba Sing Se's walls

* * *

Sometime has passed as Aang went ahead of them to go look for Appa. The group are walking to the walls of Ba Sing Se as they come within some distance to the walls of the gigantic city. Zian looks at it as he sighs. "Home sweet home I guess." He says as Toph looks at him curiously. "What's that Zian?" She asks as he lowers his head and sighs again (wow boring) "Nothing" He says as Toph shrugs. As they move on to the walls they are surprised when they see Aang flying towards them.

He lands in front of them as Katara looks at him confused. "Aang, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa?" She asks. "I was but something stopped me, something big." He says as Zian looks at him. "Oh this can't be good" He says disconcerting. They make to the walls as they reach it Toph and Aang then use their bending to move an earth platform that they are all standing on up against the wall as they use it like an elevator.

"Now what's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka asks Aang. As they are almost at the top when Aang looks at something that looks big and long. They see that it is a big drill that roughly expands at 750m "That" he says as Zian whistle. "Yep that's big all right" He says as they reach the top and climb off the platform. "We made it to Ba Sing Se and we're still not save. No one is." Ying says as the whole family looks sadden.

"What are you people doing here? Civilians aren't allowed on the wall." An earthbending soldier says as the all turn to him. "I'm the Avatar; take me to whoever's in charge." Aang says as the soldier nods and takes the group (leaving the family) to his general who is sitting at his desk. "It is an honour to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar, but your help is not needed." He says making Aang confused. "Not needed?" Aang asks as they general nods. "Not needed" The general repeats.

The general stands up from his desk. "I have the situation under control." He says as he leads them to the outside wall. "I assure you that the fire nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it but none have succeeded." The general says with full confidents. "What about the dragon of the west? He got in." Toph says as the general's eyes widen. As soon as she said that Zian's mind disappears to a place filled with burning buildings and people screaming. It fades away as he shakes his head.

The general looks a little nervous. "Well uh… technically yes, but… he was quickly expunged." He says trying to defend the impenetrable wall of the city. Toph and Zian look at him with bland faces. The general clears his throat. "Nevertheless that's why this city is called Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se." The general says as he chuckles. He stops and looks at them. "That means penetrable city." He says. Zian looks at him. "Yeeeeaah thanks for the history lesson but we still have a certain gigantic drill to deal with." He says as the general walks over to a telescope. "Not for long. To stop it I've sent an elite platoon of earthbenders called the Terra team." He says as he looks through the telescope. Sokka looks at him impressed. "That's a good group name, very catchy." He says as Zian rolls his eyes. "Sure it is Sokka." He says.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

"Well that ended in a very poor state." Zian says as he is talking about the elite platoons who were quickly (and embarrassingly) defeated as they are all lying on the ground. The general looks as his eyes widen as he starts to panic. "We're doomed." He says as Sokka instantly slaps him hard across his face. "Get a hold of yourself man!" He says as Zian snickers a bit at seeing an earthbending general act that way. The general rubs his cheek as he looks at Sokka apologetically. "You're right, I'm sorry." He says.

"Maybe you would like the Avatars help now?" Toph asks. The general moves over to Aang and lowers his head in shame. "Yes please." He says. The group all look at the drill as it is slowly but surely moving to the city walls. "So the question is, how are we going to stop that thing?" Aang asks as Toph, Aang, Katara and Zian all look at Sokka who looks at them confused. "Why are you all looking at me?" He asks.

"You're the idea guy." Aang says as Sokka looks at them perturbed. "So I'm the only one who can ever come up with an idea? That's a lot of pressure." He says as Zian smirks. "Not to mention you're also the guy who complains a lot." He says as Sokka looks at him. "Well that part I don't really mind." He says. Zian sighs as a soldier comes running up to them. "General we have the Terra team in the infirmary." He says as the general nods and they all walk to the infirmary.

As they reach it they see all of the elite earthbenders all lying in beds as they approach one of them. Zian looks at all the elites and sees something strange. They look like they are all in pain, tired and unable to move yet he sees that none of them have scraps, cuts, slash marks, bruises or any injury of any kind on their bodies. Katara kneels down next to one of them as she uses some water to heal him. "What's wrong with him? He doesn't look injured." The general says. Katara heals the soldiers arm. "His Chi is blocked." She says as she stops and looks at the soldier. "Who did this to you?" She asks him as the soldier groans in pain.

"Two girls ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs then suddenly I couldn't earth bend anymore and I couldn't move, then she cartwheeled away." He says as Katara's eyes widen and Zian smirks. "Well it looks like all smiles and happy joy girl Ty Lee did this to you my friend. Woo she is a paralyzer." He says as jokingly. "Zian is right. She doesn't look dangerous but she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you don't from the inside." Katara says.

Sokka's eyes turn wide. "Woo woo woo woo woo!" Sokka goes nuts trying to get everyone's attention. Zian looks at him and slaps on the back of the head. "Shut up pet koala monkey." He says grinning as Sokka rubs his head and glare at him. "Yes?" Katara asks Sokka as he gets excited. "What you just said. That's how we are going to take down the drill. The same way Ty Lee took down all these big earthbenders." He says as Toph realizes what he means and smiles. "By hitting its pressure points." She says as they all look over a window and look at the drill. "Well take it down from the inside." Aang says.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

After some time and some shenanigans the drill now stands there destroyed and covered in earthly sludge. The sunsets as the group stand there on the wall overlooking the scene. "I just want to say…good effort out there team Avatar." Sokka says with a smile as his sister looks at him. "Enough with the team Avatar stuff. No matter how many times you say it, it's not gonna catch on." She says. "How about the BoomerAang squad?" Sokka says ingonring his sister as he pulls out his boomerang. "See it's good because its got Aang in it. Boomer Aang." He says to Aang who smiles. "I kinda like that one." Aang says as Zian chuckles. "I don't know maybe a little more options." He says.

Katara shakes her head. "Let's talk about this on our way to the city." She says as they start walking. "The AangGang?" Sokka asks still trying. "Sokka" Katara says. "The Fearsome Foursome?" He says as he follows them. "You're crazy." Toph says. "What we're fearsome." Sokka says as Zian chuckles again. "Well maybe one of us." He says as he looks up as he wonders what happens next.

* * *

Chapter is done really really really really sorry that it is so short. I will post the next chapter so don't be worried. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye


	13. Chp 13: City of Walls, Secrets andLies

The next chapter is out and longer this time. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: City of Walls, Secrets and…Lies

* * *

The sounds of grinding are being heard as the group ride the Ba Sing Se transport (Imagine a train with no wheels being pushed by earth benders) as they sit and wait to arrive at their destination. Katara looks at the window. "Look the inner wall." She says as she shakes Aang as he also looks out of the window. Katara looks at the rest. "I can't believe we made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece." She says as Zian looks down at the floor with his arms crossed and his mouth covered with a scarf. "I can't believe I made it back home." He mumbles as Toph looks at him confused. "What was that Zian?" She asks as Zian shakes his head. "Nothing" He says as Toph looks at him unconvinced by his answer.

"Well we still made it in one piece." Katara says as Sokka stops her. "Hey don't jinx it. We can still be attacked by some giant exploding fire nation spoon. Or find out that the city is submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp." He says. "Have you been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asks him as Sokka shrugs. "I'm just saying that weird stuff happens to us." He says. A man with a corn in his mouth walks to them as he sits between them as he has the look of a person who has seen some stuff.

Aang looks at the wall as he then looks than saddened. Katara notices this as she looks at him. "Don't worry Aang, we'll find Appa." She assures him. "It's such a big city." He says in a doubtful tone. Sokka walks over to them. "He's a giant bison. Where could someone possibly hide him?" He asks as he looks out the window as the transport goes through a tunnel. "Wait for it." Zian mumbles.

As the they see the light at the end of the and pass it they are greeted by a jaw dropping site where hundreds…no thousands of houses, shops markets and many different buildings cover the city so much that it is almost impossible to see the streets which the buildings surround. "Oh" Sokka says having his question answered. Zian looks at the buildings with an uninterested face as he sighs.

The transport comes to a place where it starts to slow down and then eventually stop as it has reached its destination. The doors open as the group climb out and take in the city. Toph sighs. "Back in the city. Great." She says in a disappointed tone. Sokka looks all around smiling. "What's the problem? It's amazing." He says. "Just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait, you'll get sick of it in a couple of days." She says while holding Momo. "I got sick of it a long time ago." Zian whispers. "Aang looks over the city as Katara places a hand over his shoulder. "He's here. I can feel it." He says.

Just as the transport starts to move again they all see a young woman wearing a tannish komodo as she has a normal smile but one that would probably haunt your nightmares. Zian looks at her as he quickly covers his mouth with a scarf that he is carrying. The woman walks over to them still having the creepy smile on her.

"My name is Joo Dee; I have been given the great honour of showing the Avatar aroundBa Sing Se." She says as she looks at the rest. "And you must be Sokka, Katara, Toph and…" She looks at Zian. Zian still has his mouth cover. "My name is Zino" He says as the group look at him confused. Zian looks over at and gives her a look to go along with it. Katara looks back at Joo Dee. "Yes. This is our friend Zino." She says as she gives a quick glare at Zian. Joo Dee still smiles as she looks at them all. "Anyway welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" She asks as Sokka smiles. "Yes, we have information about the fire nation army that we need to deliver to the earth king immediately." He says. Joo Dee just looks at him as she continues to smile. "Great let's begin our tour and then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it." She says completely missing Sokka statement by a long shot as she starts to walk in the opposite direction.

Sokka looks at the others with an irritated look before walking to the woman as he stops her. "Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the war. It's important." He says as Joo Dee just gives him the same creepy smile. "You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here." Joo Dee says as everyone looks at her strangely.

After some time they start to ride a carriage across the city street where everything looks dirty messy and people look homeless poor and look like they are struggling. "This is the lower ring." Joo Dee explains where they are now. Katara looks at the wall that surrounds all of the lower ring area. "What's that wall for?" She asks Joo Dee who STILL has the creepy smile as if not knowing any other emotion. "Oh Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside protecting us and the ones inside to maintain order." She says as Zian scowls under his scarf. "More like protect the high and wealthy from the poor and low life honest people from knowing they are there." He mumbles.

"This is where our new arrivals live as well as our craftsmen and artisans, people who work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively here." Joo Dee says as they look out the window of the carriage where they see two thugs in an alleyway sitting there as one of them brandishes their sword before both of them look at the group in the carriage with a frown. "You may want to watch your step though." Joo Dee says as Zian scowls. "And even your back." He whispers.

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asks as Aang frowns. "I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live." He says as he looks out of the window and is sad by the state of this part of the city and the conditions the people that live in it.

After some time they exit the lower ring by passing through a checkpoint that guards a tunnel that goes through the wall of the ring as they enter a different part of the city where this section looks to be a little more cleaner and has a lot more people who are looking more ok and fine with their lives.

"This is the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. Home to the financial district, shops and restaurants and the university." Joo Dee explains as Sokka's head perks up and looks at her. "Yeah we met a professor from Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war." He says as he comes face to face to Joo Dee. "That is absolutely crucial for the king to hear!" He yells as Joo Dee STILL CONTINUES to smile.

"Isn't history fascinating? Look here's one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring, Town Hall." She says as the carriage stops and she climbs out and walks on. Sokka just stares at her with a 'what the heck' face. "Is that woman deaf? She seems to only hear every other word I say." Sokka says to the others. "It's called being handled, get use to it." Toph says as Zian looks at the ground. "More like being controlled." He says as Katara looks at him.

* * *

 **After some time passes**

* * *

The carriage moves over a bridge as they start to enter into a different section of the city where everything seems almost different from the middle ring. The houses all look tall and grand and the terrain looks clean, spotless and also wealthy looking. "The upper ring is home to our most important citizens." Joo Dee says. "Yeah like the high and mighty people who can't be bothered by the low class peasants in the slums." Zian mumbles as the others heard that.

Joo Dee ignores that as she SMILES. "Your house is not too far from here." She says as after a while they pass some sort of castle like structure. Katara looks at it curiously as she looks at their guide. "What's inside that wall?" She asks as they see some robe men wearing round hats and have the hands covered as they look at the carriage that pass them. "And who are the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka asks.

"Inside is the royal palace. Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se, they are the guardians of all our traditions." Joo Dee says as Zian looks down at the ground while frowning. "Lies. They are more like the guardians of protecting the power of Ba Sing Se." He whispers so that no one can hear him.

"Can we see the king now?" Aang asks Joo Dee. Joo Dee just sits there as she JUST SMILES. "Oh no, one just doesn't pop in on the earth king." She says as Aang just sighs as he lowers his head.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

"Here we are. Your new home." Joo Dee says. They arrive at their house that they are staying at as they look at it and see that it is a normal yet quint house as they look at it. As they look at it they then hear the sounds of footsteps of someone running as they see someone. The person bows as he hands a scroll over to Joo Dee as she takes and the person runs of in the opposite direction.

Joo Dee opens the scroll as she reads and smiles (Although unsure is she is happy or not) and looks at the others. "More good news. Your request for an audience with the earth king is being processed and should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual." She says sounding happy whereas the group...not so much.

"A month?!" Sokka says shocked. "Six to eight weeks actually." Joo Dee corrects herself. As she stands with a WIDE SMILE.

They enter inside as they all make themselves comfortable as the interior of the house looks fancy and a real set up for normal middle class people. "Isn't nice? I think you'll really enjoy it here." Joo Dee says. Sokka looks at her annoyed. "I think we'd enjoy if more if we weren't staying for so long. Can't we see the king any sooner?" Sokka asks. She looks at him. "The earth king is busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as time permits." She says. "Lies" Zian whispers while looking down at the ground.

"If we're going to be here for a month we should spend our time looking for Appa." Aang says looking out the window as Joo Dee bows to him. "I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you would like to go." She says sounding all too obedient about it. "We don't need a babysitter." Toph says as she walks out to the door only to be stopped by Joo Dee who steps in her way. "Oh I won't get in the way and to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?" She asks as Zian growls quietly as he is starting to (Though has already) become annoyed with their host.

* * *

 **Few moments later**

* * *

The group (along with Joo Dee) are in an animal store where there are different animals of almost every species and every kind. They stand in front of the shopkeeper as they ask him if they have seen their flying bison anywhere. The shopkeeper looks at them. "I'm sorry but haven't heard of anything about a flying bison. I didn't even know there were any." He says.

"If someone wanted to sell a stolen an animal without anyone knowing, where would they go?" Aang asks. Sokka looks at him with an intimidating look. "Where's the black market? Who runs it? Come on you have to know!" He says interrogating the shopkeeper who has sweat pouring down his face. "Uh…uh…um." He says nervously as Zian has some bad feeling behind him. The shopkeeper gulps as he looks at the still sweating. "That would be illegal." He says as he stops sweating.

"You'll have to leave now; your Lemur is harassing my sparrakies." He says as Zian looks to see that the sparrakies are attacking Momo as he is trying to steal their food. Zian looks at the shopkeeper suspiciously as he calls Momo and they all exit the shop.

They ride on the carriage as they decide that the next place to visit would be the university as that seems the most sensible place to investigate next. They get out of the carriage as they walk in the university grounds as they see a student who is sitting in his own sitting next to a statue. They approach him as Sokka asks him some question if he ever saw any sand benders carrying a flying bison.

"Mmmh, I've never seen any sand benders or nomads around here." He says as he adjusts his glasses. "You should ask professor Zang he teaches the class on dessert culture." He says as Zian looks at him with a serious look. "The professor won't be teaching anyone any time soon." He says to the student. Sokka rolls his eyes. "Riiiiight and which of your professors could we ask about the war with the fire nation?" He asks him.

The scholar, much like the shopkeeper, starts to become nervous as he starts to stutter. "I…uh…uhm " He says as Zian growls softly as he turns around to face Joo Dee as he sees her only smiling and doing nothing as he looks at her annoyed. He turns back to the student who still looks at them nervously. "I-I don't know I'm not a political science student. I have to get back to class." He says as he takes his scroll but not before tripping as he picks them up and hurries away from them.

* * *

 **Some time later**

* * *

As they have arrived back at the house the group stands there outside looking at Joo Dee who is still in the carriage. "Well I'm sorry that no one's seen your bison. Why don't you get some rest? Someone will be over with dinner later." She says as the carriage rides off. Zian looks at the carriage with an annoyed look. "Stop interfering." He whispers.

As soon as the carriage turns around a corner and the group can no longer see it. The group see house on the other side of the street where they see a man's face slightly on the window door as the man nervously moves away from the window hiding his face.

Sokka moves forward as he looks at the others. "Hey come with me." He whispers as they follow him. They approach the house as Sokka knock on the door. A middle aged man with grey hair opens the door as he smiles open seeing Aang. You're the Avatar I heard you were in town. I'm Pong." He says giving off a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you Pong." Aang greets the man.

"So Pong what's going on with this city? Why is everyone so scared to talk about the war?" Sokka asks. Pong looks at them nervously like the shopkeeper and the student. "War? Scared? What do you mean?" He asks them. Toph stares at him blandly. "I can feel you shaking." She says as they man looks both ways as if to see if no one is listening on, on them. "Look I'm just a minor government official. I've waited three years to get this house. I don't want to get into trouble." He says.

Katara looks at him unsure at what he means by that. "Get in trouble with who?" She asks as the man pushes a finger against his lips. "Shh, listen you can't mention the war here and whatever you do. Stay away from the Dia Li." He says as he slams his door shut. Zian stand there with his arms crossed. "Hmph, waste of time." He says as he walks back to the house.

"Has anyone notice that Zian has been acting a lot more serious and secretive since we got to this city?" Katara asks. "Yep, we should maybe make sure that he is fine and keep an eye on him. I have a feeling he is hiding something I could feel him lying ever since we came here." Toph says as they all nod before heading into the house for some relax time and sleep.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

As the bird chirps on the peaceful, yet suspicious, day of Ba Sing Se Katara walks the front door of the house as she stretches her arms as she yawns and looks to her left to see that there is a scroll is sitting on their mail slot as she takes it and opens it as she gasps and smiles as she walks back to the other who are sitting on the rear ends doing nothing. "I got it. I know how we are going to see the earth king." She says.

Toph looks at her confused. "How are we going to do that? One doesn't just pop in on the earth king." Toph says imitating Joo Dee. Katara looks at the scroll. "The King is having a party tonight for his pet bear." She says. "You mean platypusbear?" Aang asks her. Katara looks at the scroll again. "No, it just says bear." She says. "Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear." Sokka says. "Or his armadillobear?" Toph says. "Goferbear?" Aang asks her. Katara looks at the scroll. "Just…bear." She says.

Zian smiles as he chuckles. "Oh I do miss that bear. You always were one to try something else." He says as everyone looks at him confused. "This place is weird." Toph says sounding to not like this place very much. "The palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the crowd." Katara says. Zian shakes his head. "I highly do not recommend that it is much too dangerous." He says as Toph falls back. "He's right and it won't." She says. Katara looks at her curiously. "Why not?" She asks.

"Well no offense to you simple country folk but a real society crowd will spot you from a mile away, you got no manners. Even dog stinking Zian has more class than you three combined." She says. "Hey!" Zian says a bit offended by that remark. Katara looks at her offended. "Excuse me, I've got no manners? You're not exactly lady fancy fingers." She says pointing at Toph.

"I learned proper society behaviour and chose to leave it. You never learned any of it and frankly it's a little too late." She says as Katara gives her a bland expression. Sokka's face lights up. "But you learned it. You can teach us." He says. "Yeah I'm mastering every element. How hard can manners be?" Aang asks. Zian smirks. "You have no idea." He mumbles.

Aang takes the curtain next to him as he wraps it around himself like a cloak as he closes his eyes. "Mr Sokka water tribe." He says as bows to Sokka and then bows to Katara. "Ms Katara water tribe." He then bows to Zian. "Mr Zian earth kingdom." He then bows to Momo. "Lord Momo of the Momo dynasty." He says as Momo bows to him. Sokka does the same thing as Aang by also wrapping a curtain around him as he approaches Aang. "Avatar Aang, how you do?" He says speaking in a sort of fancy high class voice.

Aang bows to Sokka and then Sokka bows to Aang then Aang then Sokka and they both arch their back as they bow simultaneously and slam the faces against each other and fall to the floor. Zian sits there snickering.

Toph stands up as she looks at the two who have fallen. "Katara, and maybe Zian, might be able to pull it off but you two would be lucky to pass it off as busboys." She says. Sokka gives her a weak smile as he rubs the back of his head. "But I feel so fancy." He says as Toph shoot a seed at his fore head as he looks at her with an annoyed face.

* * *

 **Later after sunset**

* * *

As the night dawns on the city Sokka and Aang are playing a game while Zain sits on the window sill looking out at the city. "Earth!" Aang shouts holding his hand out into a fist while Sokka takes out his hand like a flame like shape as he shouts out. "Fire!" Sokka yells in seeing he lost as Aang grins and flicks Sokka on the head. The three of them hear the door open as they see Toph and Katara standing there wearing elegant, fancy and expensive clothing with grand make up and each one having a fan in their hands. They stand there as they start to giggle.

Aang looks at Katara taken away by her beauty as he blushes. "Wow, you look beautiful." He says as Zian flicks him on the head. Katara turns to thank him before Toph uses her fan to cover Katara's mouth. "Don't talk to the commoners Katara. First rule of society." She says as they both start to walk to the door. "We'll get into the party and find a way to let you in through the side gate." Katara says as they both look to Zian. "You coming?" Katara asks him.

He looks at her. "And let this all go array? Count me out." He says as Katara shrugs. "Suit yourself." She says as they both continue to walk out the house. Zian stands up as he walks to his room. Sokka looks at him. "Where are you going?" He asks the earthbender. Zian looks at him. "To make sure they don't do anything stupid." He says as he closes his door.

* * *

 **A while later**

* * *

Katara and Toph arrive at the palace where they see a line is formed and a guard is standing at the entrance accepting invitations. As the guard stands in front of the couple before Katara and Toph he lets the couple pass as he faces Katara and Toph. "Invitation please." He request as Toph takes out her passport. "I think this will do." She says shows him her passport. The man looks at it and merely says. "No entry without an invitation. Step out of line please." He says.

Toph looks at him angrily. "Look the Pangs and the Jamsuhons are waiting in there for us. I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in." She says blackmailing him. The guard is unfazed by that. "Step out of line please." He repeats as the girls obey and they move out of the line as the other people behind them proceed to move the line.

As they move away they see a carriage stopping next to the palace walls as they see a middle aged man with a ponytail and wearing fancy clothing climbing out and walking. Katara looks as she get an idea and they walk to the man as they stop in front of him. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but my cousin lost our tickets. She's blind." Katara says whispering the last part to him. "Do help you think you can help us? Our families are inside and I'm sure they're very worried." She asks.

The man smiles as he bows. "I am honoured." He says. Before he can get another word out they suddenly hear someone call out to them. "Ying, Ling! There you two are." They hear some yell as they see a young boy running up to them wearing a scarf that which covering his mouth. The girls look at the boy confused as he hugs the girls. "There you two are I've been looking all over for you. I manage to bring our invitation that you forgot." He says as he looks at the middle aged man with a displeasing face.

The man raises an eyebrow at him. "You know these young ladies?" He asks him. The boy nods. "Yep there my cousins and they can sure be a handful." He says. The boy grabs their wrists as he pulls them. "So sorry to bother you nut our gamily are dreadfully worried about us. Let's go you two." He says he starts walking away with the two of them. Katara looks at the boy distastefully. "Thanks for helping us but can you please let us go. We don't even know you." She says.

The boy smiles under his scarf as he looks at Katara. "Am I really that well concealed?" He says as Toph just smiles. "Hey Zian thanks for helping us out." She says as Katara's eyes widen as she looks at the boy's face to see the scar that goes past his left eye. "Zian?" She says shocked. "But I though you weren't coming?" She says. Zian lowers his scarf as he grins.

"Well I had a feeling you were going to need some help." He says as he then looks at them seriously. "What were you two thinking? Stay away from that man." He says. They look at him confused. "Why?" The girls ask simultaneously. Zian just sighs. "Look, all I'm saying is that you should stay away from him alright." He says. Katara and Toph look at each other and then back at Zian as they both nod. Zian smiles as he leads them back to the entrance as they stand in the line.

As it is their turn to go in the guard recognises the two girls and looks at them angrily. "I thought I told you to step out of line please." He says sounding furious until Zian steps forward as he looks at the guard calmly. "There has been a misunderstanding." He says as he shows three invitations to the guard. The guard looks at the invitations and then back at the others as his furiousness turns into a calm and collective expression. He looks at them. "Enjoy the party sir." He says as he lets them pass.

Zian smiles as he walks past the guard with the girls following behind him as they look at the guard and they both blow a raspberry as they proceed to follow Zian into the palace. They both face Zian as they follow him. "Where'd you manage to get those invitations anyway?" Katara asks him as Zian grins under his scarf. "Who said they were real invitations?" He asks as the girls look at each other in shock.

Katara looks at Zian. "So Zian…" She says until he cuts her off. "Shh, we can't give away our real names. They're watching." He says sounding secretive. Toph looks at him concerned. "Who is watching? And who was that guy you told us to stay away from?" She asks as Zian just shakes his head. "Someone you don't want to mess with. Just call me…Lian for now." He says as he keeps walking. They look at him as they follow him.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

"Where are Toph and Katara?" Aang asks Sokka as they are both serving people while being disguised as busboys. "Forget about them; just keep an eye out for the king." Sokka says as he sees Momo's tail poking out of his clothes. "I don't know what he looks like?" Aang says unsure. Sokka grabs Momo's tail as he squeezes it and stuffs it back into his clothes. "You know…royal, flowing robe, fancy jewellery." He says as they both look at the crowd. "It could be anyone." Aang says. "Another crab puff please." Someone says next to them as they look to the side and they see that it is Toph with her fan next to her. Aang smiles with relief as Sokka serves her a crab puff.

Toph looks at them. "I'd know your little footsteps anywhere twinkle toes." She says as she eats a puff. Sokka sees his sister next to her as he looks at her begrudgingly. "Thanks for letting us in." He says sarcastically.

Katara looks at him feeling a bit guilty. "Sorry but we forgot after Zian helped us from this guy that he said we should stay away from." He says as Sokka looks behind her. "What guy? And where is Zian?" He asks.

The girls turn around and they see that Zian is no longer with them. "What are you doing here?" They look as they see that it is Joo Dee next to them as he her face looks terrified. "You have to leave or we'll all be in terrible trouble." She says as she tries to push Sokka who uses the tray to block her. "Not until we see the king." He says. She looks at him trying to keep her constant regular smile.

"You don't understand you must go. She says as she pushes Sokka backwards as he bumps into Aang. This causes Aang to spill the water that is in the jug he is carrying to fly out as it splashes all over a high class woman who screams as she looks at Aang shocked as she is all wet now. Aang runs to her as he looks at her all guilty. "Sorry no don't shout." He says as he uses his airbending as he blasts a gust of wind at the woman as she looks (to be honest) much better of wet then what she is now as her hair, make up and clothing is all stiff. Aang stands there as he looks at the woman with a weak smile as he prepares for what comes next.

However instead of the woman getting angry and filled with complaints the unexpected (But not really) thing happens. The woman's face turns from a shocked expression to one of happiness as she smiles. "The Avatar, oh I didn't know the Avatar would be here." The woman says as this catches everyone's attention as they all form around him to see if it is the real deal as Joo Dee's smile turns to a worried frown.

"You keep their attention while I look for the king." Sokka whispers into Aang's ear. He nods. "Watch this everybody." Aang says as he uses his Airbending to dance and draw everyone's attention.

After some time has passed and Aang stops with the distraction as the same man that Katara, Toph and Zian met outside approaches Aang. "Avatar it is a great honour to meet you. I am Long Feng, grand secretary of Ba Sing Se and head of the Dia Li, I like to talk to you. Your friends will be waiting for us in the library." He says as he walks of in a direction. As they enter Aang sees that his friends are in the room but he can't see Zian in the room as it is a dimly lit one with only a fire place giving a source of light. The doors close and then that's when things start to get less friendly.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king?!" Sokka asks very angrily and annoyed. We have information that could defeat the fire nation!" He says. Long Feng looks at him unfazed by his outburst. "The earth king has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activities." He says. "This could be the most important thing he has ever heard." Aang says trying to let Long Feng see the important of their information.

"What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military." He says explaining his position in the matter. They look at him astonished. "So the king is just a figurehead." Katara says. "He's your puppet." Toph angrily.

"Oh, no, no. His Majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly change of an endless war." He says trying to dissuade them of such a thought. Sokka steps forward. "But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenceless. You could lead an invasion ..." Sokka says until he is cut off by an annoyed Long Feng who stands up leaving Sokka confused.

"Enough! I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life – our traditions – would disappear. In silencing talk of conflict Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly Utopia." Long Feng says as he looks at the group with an evil smile. "The last one on earth." He says.

"You can't keep the truth from all these people. They have to know." Katara says. Aang steps forward pointing to Long Feng. "I'll tell them! I'll make sure everyone knows!" He says threatening the man. Long Feng is unfazed by his threat however. "Until now, you've been treated as our honoured guest. But from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the War to anyone, you will be expelled from the city." He says as he turns his back on them and faces the fire place.

"I understand you've been looking for your bison. It would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest." He says almost blackmailing Aang who gives him a frightened look but then an angered one. Long Feng sits down as he looks at them seriously. "And if you should see you "friend" again do note that citizen discretion is strictly not tolerated in this city and should I have him captured." He says as his evil smile returns. "He will surely be met with a swift end." He says as he expression returns to normal.

"Now, Joo Dee will show you to your home." He says as at that moment Joo Dee enters the room. She stops as she turns to them. "Come with me, please." She says as the group looks at her surprised and shocked to see that it is someone completely different than who they were expecting. "What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asks. "I'm Joo Dee. I'll be your host as long as you are in our wonderful city." The different Joo Dee says as she bows to them and gives the same creepy smile like the one before.

A ghostly figure stands at the corner of the room completely invisible by the rest. "And when that day comes, this peaceful orderly utopia shall burn to the ground with nothing left but chaos and ash." The figure says as he vanishes.

* * *

Done and within less than a week. Awesome. Anyway I hope you guys had a lot of fun reading this I sure had fun writhing. Thank you all so much for reading I really as always truly appreciate it. Thank you so very much hope to see you all in the next chapter. Bye.


	14. Chapter 14: The Tale of Zian

Next chapter is out so soon yes and not very long sorry hope you enjoy nonetheless.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Tale of Zian

* * *

The first (relaxing) day in Ba Sing Se starts with everyone wide and awake as they get ready for the day with Aang shaving the hair (as if there was any) off his head, Sokka shaving (Although there is little of it) the hair off of his stache and Zian shaving well shaving the hair on most places do to his curse. Katara is placing her hair loops on her hair while Momo is grooming himself to get ready for the day.

Zian smiles. "So everyone have any plans?" He asks the rest as they look at him confused. "Well you sure seem happy today." Aang says. Zian just looks at him. "Eh, I figure we should enjoy ourselves for now." He says as he chuckles and washes the shaving cream off of himself. "Well I'll see you later guys." He says as walks to the front door of their temporary house. The rest wave to him as he waves back and places his scarf over his mouth before he exits the house and makes for town.

It's a long long way to Ba Sing Se but the girls in the city they look so pretty. Zian sings as he hums the rest of the song while walking down the streets. After some time his stomach begins to growl as he decides to go to the middle ring. As passes through the checkpoint to the middle ring he sees a nice looking tea shop and sits down on a table outside. A waiter walks up to him.

"What would you like to drink sir?" The waiter asks in a rough yet somehow relaxing old voice. Zian looks doesn't look at the person as he just has his face on the table. "Some jasmine tea please." He says as the waiter smiles. "Ah I consider that my favourite tea." He says.

Zian smiles. "I do like the look of this place." He says. "Thank you and be sure the tea is also good. I made sure of that myself." He says. "Well I'll be sure to taste it then." Zian says as the waiter smiles once more before heading back to the kitchen to prepare his tea for him.

After a while the waiter comes back and places the tea in front of him. Zian takes a sip from it and on that small sip his whole world immediately turns in to a paradise. "Wow this is amazing." He says as the waiter smiles. "Thank you I'm teaching my nephew how to do it as well." He says as Zian smiles. "Well I hope you and your nephew see great success in their lives." He says as he pays for the tea and tips the waiter very generously. The waiter smiles and turns to walk away.

Zian turns to walk but then turns back to the waiter. "I never really got you name." He says as the waiter smiles. "It's Mushi." He says as he walks on. Zian looks pleased and goes to the market to get something.

As he gets to the market he walks up to one of the stands and orders something. "You kids are nothing but a blight on this city. You should just be expelled." Zian hears a guard says as he sees him talking to some small kids and in front of the small kids he sees a probably 15 year old girl with black hair wrapped in a ponytail and is wearing a head band while she has twin swords on her back. She is wearing a black coat and has a jewelled necklace around her neck.

The girl looks at the guard with an angry tone. "Hey leave these kids alone!" She yells at him. The guard just looks at the girl with a grumpy face. "Get out of the way you little brat or should I throw you in jail as well seeing as how you are carrying two sword on you, which is a violation of the of the city laws." The guard says as he just smiles. "You know what forget that. I'll just throw you in jail and kick these brats out instead that will be much easier." He says as he grabs the girl by her arm.

The girl struggles as she tries to break away from the man's grip. She looks at the kids. "Run!" She says as the kids don't need to be told twice as they make a break for it. The guard sees the kids running and is furious at this as he looks at the girl. "You idiot girl look what you did. Know it's the harsh punishment for you." He says as the girl continues to struggle.

Zian walks up behind the guard as he taps him on the shoulder. The guard looks at him with an enraged face. "What do you want?! Buzz off or I'll place you in jail as well!" He shouts as Zian just smirks. "How much will take for you to leave her alone and walk pretending this didn't happen?" He asks as the looks at him shocked that someone would be willing to help her.

The guards face turns to even more anger. "You would dare bribe a guard of Ba Sing Se? That'll be double punishment for you." He says as Zian still looks at him with a smirk. "Wow a corrupt guard who won't receive some "extra pay" that's new. I guess there is only one thing to do." He says as the girl looks at him curiously while still being gripped by the guard. "And what would that be?" She asks.

At that moment Zian retracts his arm as he then thrusts it forward as he punches the guard in the ribs as the guard goes down. "Aagh!" He falls down to the ground. As he lays there Zian looks at the girl. "RUN!" He shouts as he runs for his life. The girl doesn't think twice as she follows him.

Soon the guard that he punched makes chase. "Come back here you brats!" He shouts while Zian and the girl run for it. After some time Zian grabs the girls arm as yank on it and he duck into a nearby alleyway and pulls her along. They both sit and hide until they hear the footsteps of the guy as they hear them get quieter.

Zian sighs as he lays back. "That was close." He says as the girl looks at him. "Well you're the one who punched him." She says as she smirks. Zian looks at her. "Something tells me you're not from around here. Tell me where are you from?" He asks.

The girl smiles. "I'm actually from the South Pole haven't seen it in a while." She says as she stands up. "Anyway I have to go thanks for saving me." She says as she turns to walk. Zian smiles at her. "Say, what's your name?" He asks her as she turns to him and smiles. "It's Mizu." She says as she walks away.

Zian sits there and ponders as he looks at the direction the girl walked away. "I like her."

* * *

Sorry that it is so short. Thank you so very much hope to see you all in the next chapter. Bye.


	15. Chapter 15: Revelation

The next chapter is done. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 15: Revelation

* * *

The sun shine on the beautiful (yet corrupted) city of Ba Sing Se. Sokka is lying on his stomach as he is busy making multiple sketches of some strange creature…or more like creatures as the drawings are different through length, size, height etc. Toph is lying on her back as Momo is licking (or cleaning I don't know which) her feet while Zian is hanging upside down from a beam as he is sleeping all the while allowing the blood to rush to his head.

Katara and Aang open the front door as Zian hears this and he wakes up and yawns as he climbs off the beam. Katara and Aang walk to the others with smiles on their faces. "We found a printer to make our posters." Katara says as she holds out a poster with an incredible drawing of Appa as Aang points at it and smiles. Zian looks at it and is impressed by how detailed it is. "Cool" He says.

Sokka however looks at them confused. "Hey I thought designing the lost Appa poster was my idea? I've been working all day on my Appa." He says showing a drawing of something that is clearly not Appa. Zian looks at it. "Oh is that what you were doing this whole time? I thought you were just making a drawing of a flower." He says mockingly as Sokka glares at him. Aang sighs. "Sokka the arrow is on Appa's head." He says while Katara tries her best not to burst out with laughter at how ridiculous the drawing is.

"This is his head." He says pointing to some weird circular shaped thing with the arrow. "You sure?" Zian asks. Katara takes the drawing and looks at it confused. "Why are feet coming out of it?" She asks as Sokka yanks the paper out of her hands. "Those are his horns." He says annoyed as he lowers his head. "I haven't seen him in a while ok." He says as Zian snickers. "Bet it would have been much worse if you did." He says snickering.

"It looks just like him to me." Toph says smiling as Sokka looks at her and smiles. "Thank you I worked really hard on…" He says until he looks at her with a bland face as he realizes something. "Why do you feel the need to do that to me?" He asks her as he looks at his sister. "Let's just stick with the professional version." She says as rips his drawing up in pieces.

"Come on let's get busy!" Aang says excited as he takes a bag a bag filled with the posters and flies in the sky as he drops a bunch of them as he flies through the city.

While Aang is away the rest of them sit at the house as they wait for their friend. Katara and Sokka are playing some cards while Toph is throwing a ball at a wall while Zian is curled up like a ball (very funny) and sleeping. Aang returns as he opens the door and closes it behind him. "Has anyone come up with news about Appa?" He asks them. Katara doesn't look at him as she just focuses on the cards. "It's only been a day. just be patience." She says advising him to sit down.

Aang sits down on the table next to them. Just as he does that a knock can be heard coming from the door as Aang quickly stands up again enthusiastic. "Wow your right patience really pays off." He says as he rushes to the door.

When he opens it however who he sees takes him completely by surprise. Standing in front of the door is Joo Dee the same Joo Dee who they first met when they came to this "peaceful" city. She looks at him with the same signature creepy smile. "Joo Dee?" Aang says surprised. "Hello Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph and Zian." She says as Zian growls at her before standing up as they all stand in front of her.

"What happened to you? Did the Dai Lee throw you in jail?" Sokka asks her as she just smiles. "What, Jail? Of course not. The Dai Lee are the protectors of our cultural heritage." She says bowing to them. But you disappeared at the earth kings party." Toph says. "Oh I just took a short vacation to Lake Laogai out on the country. It was quite relaxing." She says as Sokka squints his eyes as he looks at her unconvinced.

"But then they replaced you with some other woman who also said her name was Joo Dee." Katara says as Joo Dee looks at her confused. "I'm Joo Dee." She says as if to correct her. "Why are you here?" Aang in a distasteful tone. Joo Dee takes out a poster from her sleeve as they see it is one of the Appa posters that Aang was dropping all over the city. She shows it to them. "Dropping flyers and putting up posters isn't permitted in the city, not without proper clearance." She says. "We can't wait around to get permission for everything." Sokka says

Joo Dee just stands there and smiles. "You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up poster." She says in a way like she almost robotic like. Zian anger and annoyance fills up as his hand balls up into a fist as it looks like he is about to lose his nerve and burst out at her. Before he can however Aang slides in front of Katara as he looks at Judy with a seriously enraged face as steams blows out of his ears.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RULES AND WE ARE NOT ASKING PREMISSION!" He yells at her as she draws back in fear. "WE'RE FINDING APPA ON OUR OWN AND YOU SHOULD JUST STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" He yells as he slams the door in her face. He stands there looking at the door still steamed.

Zian calms down as he inhales and then exhales deeply. He looks at Aang. "Good thing that was you and not me because it would've been much worse if it was…but that will definitely come back to kick us in the blubber." He says. Aang just looks at the door still angry. "I don't care. From now on we do whatever it takes to find Appa." He says as Toph cheers. "Yeah! Let's break some rules." She says as she immediately proceeds to punch the wall as it explodes and creates a giant hole.

Zian smiles as he puts on his scarf and they all exit the house and go to place posters all over the city.

After a while they carry a bucket with glue in it as they use it to stick the posters on the walls. "We'll split up to cover more area." Sokka says as he looks at Toph. "Toph I think you should just come with me." He says. Toph has a grumpy face on her. "Why?! Because you think I can't put up posters on my own?" She says upset. She takes the glue brush as she smears the glue on the wall, grabs one of the posters Sokka is holding and slams it against the wall.

There's a few moments of pausing silence as Toph looks down at the ground. "It's upside down isn't it?" She says sounding like she already knows the answer to the questions. She gives the paint brush back to Sokka and follows him as they head their separate ways. Katara goes to a pillar where she smears the glue on it and sticks the poster on it.

"Katara?" She hears someone calls her name as she turns around and her face is in shock as she sees the person and it is the last person that she thought she would see. The person that she is seeing is the same lying, smug and pitiful person who's name is Jet.

She looks at him shocked but her expression imeadiatly turns to anger as she sends a giant stream of water at him. Jet looks at it shocked. "Katara I changed!" He shouts before being struck by the water and sends him flying into a nearby alleyway. Katara goes after him. "Tell it to some other girl Jet." She says as she bends some water near her and transforms it into ice shards as she shoots them at him.

Jet blocks the ice shards with his swords as the impact hits him against a wall. He stands up as he looks at her. "I don't want to fight you! I'm here to help!" He yells. As she approaches him he lifts his swords in the air as he drops them to the ground as the clang against the hard surface.

She stops as she looks at him surprised. He then reaches behind him as Katara reacts quickly as she creates more ice shards and uses them to pin him against the wall. There is a few moments of silence until they can hear the sounds of footsteps as the rest of her friends come running to her.

"Katara what is it?" Sokka asks her. Not keeping her eyes of him she says. "Jet's back." The group (Besides Toph) look as they see Jet pinned against the wall. Zian looks at him as he growls at him. "We can't trust anything Jet says." Katara says angrily. "But we don't even know why he is here." Sokka says to her. Katara looks at him angrily. "I don't care why he is here. Whatever the reason is, it can't be good." She says.

"I'm here to help you find Appa." He says as he unrolls a piece of paper with his one free hand as it shows to be one of the flyers of Appa that they were hanging up all over the city. They look at the flyer surprised. Aang looks at Katara. "Katara we have to give him a chance." Aang says. Jet looks at them. "I swear I changed. I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now. I've put all of that behind me." He says trying to assured them that he is a good person now.

"You're lying!" Katara says to him angrily. Toph moves in front of her as she touches Jet. "He's not lying." She says. "How can you tell?" Sokka asks. "I can feel his heartbeat. When people lie there is a physical reaction. He is telling to the truth." Toph explains to them.

Aang looks at Katara. "Katara we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa we have to check it out." He says. Katara looks at him and sighs. "Alright" She says giving up on the subject. Zian walks over to Jet as he easily pulls out the shards of ice out of him. Jet grans his wrist as he rubs them but not before Zian grabs his collar, lifts him up and slams him against the wall as he looks at him with a serious face.

"Be sure that if you even step one toe out of line I will personally make sure you never do so again." He says as Jet just nods at him before being dropped to the ground.

* * *

 **After some time**

* * *

"This is the place I heard about." Jet says as he leads the group into a warehouse. They enter it as they see that the whole warehouse is just empty. "There's nothing here." Aang says. Katara looks at as she takes a stance as Zian stands where he is and growls at Jet. "If this is a trap." Katara says as Jet turns to her. "I told you I work nearby. Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa." He says.

"He was here!" Toph shouts attracting everyone's attention. They look as they see her picking up some fur that is lying on the ground. Aang takes he fur as he rubs it. "We missed him." He says in a disappointed tone. "They took that big thing yesterday." An old man says who is sweeping the floor of the ware house. "Shipped him out to some island, bout time. I've been cleaning up fur and various…leavings all day." He says as he keeps on sweeping.

Zian gives him a suspicious look. "What island?! Where's Appa?!" Aang says excited as he runs to the man. The man stops sweeping as he looks at Aang. "Foreman said some rich royal type on Wale Tail Island bought him up. Guessing for a zoo or some such or could that the meat maybe good." He says rubbing his forehead with a damp cloth. Zian looks at the man with an angry face as he is angry that some rich high up jerk would consider Appa as food.

Aang looks at the man with a concerned look. "We got to get to Wale Tail Island." He says. He then has a confused face as he looks at Sokka who is looking on a map. "Where's Wale Tail Island?" He asks Sokka. "Far" Sokka just says as he puts the map down on the floor. "Very far" He says as the rest of them look at the map. Sokka points to an Island. "Here it is, it's near the South Pole almost all the way back home." He says.

"Aang it will take us weeks just to get to the tip of the earth kingdom. "And then we will need a boat to get to the island." She says. Aang looks at her. "I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa. We have to try." He says in a determined voice. "Must be nice to visit an island. I haven't had a vacation in years." He says. Katara looks at the man annoyed. "Don't you have some hair to clean up?" She asks him. The man looks at her with a bored expression. "Shuffle on I get it. No more need for old' sweepie" He says as he continues on with his own business.

Katara looks at Aang. "Your right Aang. Out first concern is to find Appa, we'll come back ones we have him." She says as Aang smiles. "Okay let's get moving." Sokka says as they walk to the exit of the warehouse. Jet runs up to them. "I'll come with you." He says. Katara looks at her with an angry look. "We don't need your help." He says not him near them. Jet looks at her confused. "Why won't you trust me?" He asks.

Zian walk over to him. "Oh boy I wonder why?" He says as Katara stands there with pouty look. Toph stands next to her confused. "Was this guy your boyfriend or something?" She asks as Katara looks at her shocked by that question. "What?! No!" She says as Toph just smiles. "I can tell you're lying." She says with a smug look. Katara runs after the others. Zian looks at Toph. "Yeah he was." He says as he follows the others.

After some time of walking Zian sees a girl carrying two swords and has black haired ponytail. Zian smiles as he waves to her as the group look at him confused. "What is it Zian?" Aang asks. Zian ignores him. "Mizu!" He calls out to the girl as the see him as she smiles and runs up to him. "Hey it's…you." She says not quite caught his name.

He smiles. "It's Zian." He says. Mizu smiles. "Well Zian, it's good to see you again. Thanks for saving me the other day by the way." She says as Zian smiles. The gang look at him unsure. "Uh, Zian care to introduce us?" Katara asks. Zian looks her. "Oh right, Mizu meet, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and the idiotic jerk Jet." He says as Jet looks at him. "Hey!" He says offended by that comment.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. What are you doing?" She asks Zian as he looks at her. "Oh we're trying to find Appa. He's Aang's friend who is a flying bison." He says as Mizu looks at him taken back. "A real flying bison? But I though those creatures were extinct." She says as Zian shakes his head. "Not this one. We're trying to find him at Wale Tail Island; you want to come along with us and help?" He asks.

Mizu just smiles at him. "But isn't that a long way?" She asks as Zian just nods. "Yep but we're going to find him no matter what. So you still want to come with us?" He asks. Mizu nods. "Okay" she says as they all continue with walking. "We can take the train out of the wall but then we'll have to walk." Sokka says. "Don't worry on the way back we'll be flying." Aang says sounding optimistic. Toph looks happy at this. "We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se." She says as she raises her hands in cheer. "Worst. City. Ever" She says.

"Jet!" They suddenly hear someone call out his as they turn around and are shocked to see that it is smeller bee and longshot. Katara looks at the Jet bitterly. "I though you said you didn't have your gang anymore!" She says as jet turns around. "I don't" He says as smeller bee rubs up to him and hugs him. "We were so worried about you. How'd you get away from the Dai Lee?" She asks him.

This trigger Zian as his normal attitude turns into a furious one. "WHAT?!" He yells as he charges at Jet as he grabs his collar and slams him against the wall. "What do you know of the Dai Lee? Are they making a move on us? What are they doing now?" He yells. Katara looks at Zian confused. "Zian what are you talking about?" She asks as Zian looks at her while still holding Jet. "Nothing he says." He says as they all forget the whole thing and focus on Jet.

"So what is this about the Dai Lee?" Katara asks him. Mizu just stands there unsure of how to take in all of this. Jet looks at Katara. "I don't know what she is talking about." He says pointing to smeller bee. "He got arrested by the Dai Lee a couple of months ago. We saw them drag him away." She says.

Jet looks her as he feels she is not making any sense. "Why would I be arrested by the Dai Lee? I've been living peacefully in the city." He says as Zian looks at him still holding him as he has a bad feeling. "I don't think I believe you." He says to Jet in a serious voice. Toph bends down as she touches the ground. This doesn't make any sense. They're both telling the truth." She says as Zian looks from Toph to Jet before letting go of him as he drops to the ground.

"I get it now." Zian says as everyone looks at him. "What do you mean Zian?" Shew asks him. He shakes his head. "The Dai Lee always uses this way to silence people." He says as turns around and points at Jet. Jet's been brainwashed." He says as everyone looks at Zian surprised that he would know this. Jet looks at all of them as he starts to panic. "That's crazy! It can't be!" He says looking at all the people as he steps back. "Stay away from me." He says as everyone starts closing in on him as they surround him.

* * *

 **Later at night**

* * *

They all are in an abandon building where they have tied up Jet as they look at him. "The Dai Lee must have sent Jet to mislead us and that janitor was part of their plot too." She says. "I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet?" Aang says while Zian looks down at the ground pondering on something. Aang looks at Jet. "Where did they take you?" He asks as Jet looks up at him. "Nowhere…I-I don't know what you're talking about." He says

Aang thinks. "We need to find a way to jog his real memory." He says as Sokka has a smug on his face as he looks at his sister. "Maybe Katara can kiss him? That should bring something back." He says. Katara looks at him annoyed. "Maybe you should kiss him Sokka?" She says. "Hey just an idea." He says. "A bad one." Aang says bitterly at him.

Zian steps forward as he looks at Jet. "Jet" He says as Jet looks up at him. "Try to think about your past. Your life before. Think about…" He sighs. "The father nation and what they did." He says. Jet closes his eyes as he thinks as memories of fire and screaming burns through his mind as sweat drips down his face.

He opens eyes as he gives out a loud gasp. "No! It's too painful." He says. Zian kneels down to his level. "Jet, look at me." He says. Jet looks at Zian directly in his eyes. Zian holds his hand up as he only has his palm out as well as his index and middle together and out as he rotates his hand in a circular motion. "Remember, remember, remember…" Zian countinues to say.

Jet loses himself in this as his close and then open after a few moments. "They took me to a headquarters under the water. Like a lake." He says. Zian stops what he is doing and unties Jet. "Then that's exactly where we need to go." He says as everyone is confused. "What do you mean Zian?" Sokka asks.

Zian turns to them with a serious face. "I thought I would have to see that place again. But we're going to Lake Laogai." He says.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

The group (along with jet's group and Mizu) walk to a lake with Zian leading the way. They come to the edge of the lake as they stop. "So where's this secret headquarters Zian?" Sokka asks. "Give me a moment Sokka." He says as he closes his eyes. He jumps in the air as he lands on the ground and stomps his foot as a bridge appears with a circular button like shape at the end. Zian walks to the button like thing as he removes it to reveal a hole with a ladder leading down into tunnel.

They descend the tunnel as they hide when they see some Dai Lee agents walking past. When they can no longer see them they come out from where they are hiding as they walk through the halls. Katara looks at Zian a bit seriously. "I think it's time you started explaining yourself Zian. Like how do you know so much about the Dai Lee? How do you know how they operate?" She asks.

Zian sighs as he walks on while looking down at the ground. "The reason I know all this is because I-I…" He hesitates as he shakes his head. "No enough secrets. The reason I know all this is because I was part of the Dai Lee." He says as they look at him in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?" Katara asks. Zian just looks at the ground. "Because that's a past of mine that I wish to forget." He says sounding like he wishes to drop the conversation. Katara nods as she understands. Mizu however is still trying to take in all of this and she just met Zian about a few days ago.

As they walk on. "I think I might know of a cell where they can hold Appa." Zian says as he leads them to a door. "I think it maybe this one." He says as he opens it. They go through it as the only thing they see they are in is a darkly lit room that is completely empty. The door suddenly closes behind them as the whole room lights up and look up as they see hundreds of Dai Lee agents hanging from the ceiling.

Two of them drop as they instantly garb Zian as they hold him down. "Zino!" Katara shouts. Zian looks at Katara while he is still being held down. "No Katara" He says as Katara stops where she is. Long Feng drops from the ceiling along with other Dai Lee agents as he looks down at Zian. "Let him go Long Feng!" Sokka shouts. Long Feng looks at him. "After making yourselves enemies of the state? I think not. Hold him up I want to see if my suspicions are correct." He says as the agents do so and hold him up.

Zian looks at Long Feng who reaches out and grabs his scarf. "Time to see who you really are…" He says as he yanks the scarf off of him. "Zian" He says as Zian looks at him angrily. "So you knew?" He asks in a bitter tone. Long Feng just gives him a serious look. "You were exiled from the city…or did we not make that clear enough for you?" Long Feng says as Zian looks at him distastefully as he then smirks. "Well I never was one for following rules and I still don't like them." He says.

"Besides I don't care much about this city." He says as Long Feng smirks. "Really? Not even if you were to be the next head of the Dai Lee." He says as Zian looks at him surprised. "What? You told me I was never fit." He says sounding angry. "Oh but you were. Tell me Zian have you never thought how your parents died." He says as he paces around Zian.

Zian looks at him. "You always told me that they were killed by fire nation." He says as Mizu looks at him shocked at this news. Long Feng just grins. "Did I? or was that something we forced you to believe?" He says as Zian looks at him and starts to struggle. "What?! TELL ME HOW THEY DIED THEN!" Zian shout as he really struggles against the agents.

Long Feng just smiles. "I killed them." He says. Upon hearing those words Zian stands there motionless. He looks down at the ground. "You killed my father and mother? You killed your best friends?" He says horrified. "Why?" He says. Long Feng than paces around him. "Because your father was in a position I craved the most. Being the head of the Dai Lee." He says as Zian still looks at the ground motionless. "So you killed them because of power?" He says as Long Feng chuckles. "Yes." He says.

…

…

…

The whole room is filled with silence as tension brews up in the air. Long Feng turns around as he walks away. "Take them all into custody." He says.

"AAAAAGH!" Two Dai lee agents scream as they fly past Long Feng and slams against a wall. Everyone looks horrified as Long Feng turns around as he sees something that shocks him. "What the…"

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!" The giant beast in front of Long Feng roars as his eyes widen. He looks at the Dai Lee agents scared. "Get that thing!" He shouts as the agents attack. Soon the whole breaks out into a fight as the group and the agents attack. The beast attacks the agents as Long Feng takes this opportunity to retreat.

Aang notices this. "Long Feng is escaping!" He shouts as he and Jet run after him while the others take care of the agents.

Jet and Aang enter a room as the door behind them closes them in as Long Feng appears in front of it. "Alright Avatar you caused me enough problems." He says.

* * *

 **After a few moments later**

* * *

After some time Zian sniffs the scent of Long Feng as he follows it to where Aang and Jet are. He runs as he sees a wall and smashes it open as he sees Long Feng standing in front of a pipe as he looks at him and snarls. He then sees Jet lying on the ground hurt. Zian looks at where Long Feng is to see that he is already gone. He gives up the chase as he transforms back into his normal self as he runs to Aang and Jet.

Soon the others come in as they see Jet on the ground as they all look shocked before running to them. Everyone looks down at Jet as they are horrified that he is severely wounded. Katara takes some of the water from her gourd as she uses it to try and heal him. Katara looks at the others. "This isn't good." She says as Zian sighs. "You guys go and find Appa. We'll take care of Jet." Smeller Bee says. Katara looks at her worried. "We're not going to leave you.

"There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader." Longshot says taking everyone (Except Mizu) completely by surprise. Katara looks down at Jet. "Don't worry Katara. I'll be fine." Jet says as he smiles to her assuring her. She looks at him sad by this as they stand up and walk away. "He's lying." Toph says, though in a whisper Zian can still hear it, as they walk away.

Zian stands there as he looks at Jet. "Hey Jet." He says as Jet looks at him. Jet sees a tear fall down Zian's face. "I…forgive you." He says as he quickly turns around and walks away. Jet sees him walking as he looks at the earth bender and smiles. "Thank you." He whispers as Zian disappears.

"He'll pay for this. He'll pay for it all." He says. Mizu walks behind him as she is still trying to put all of what just happen together.

They arrive at a cell where Toph opens the door as they step inside to see that Appa was here but the entire room is just empty. "He's gone. Long Feng beat us here." Aang says. Zian clenches his fist as his knuckles crack. "If we keep moving maybe we can catch up to him." Sokka says as they run out of the cell.

Zian creates a tunnel as they come out of the lake and they jump out. They run as Aang looks behind him and sees Dai Lee agents chasing them. "You think we can outrun them?" Sokka asks. "I don't think it's gonna matter." Aang says as they look in front of them and see Dai Lee agents blocking their path. Zian gets angry when he sees that Long Feng is with as he grinds his teeth.

The agents create a wall in their path as the ones behind them do the same as this causes the group to be boxed in. But even with this Zian shoots himself in the air as he goes towards Long Feng. "AAAAAGH!" Zian shouts as he gets ready to slam into the man. As he gets close however he is then hit in the stomach with a boulder as he is slammed back to the group as his body hits the ground hard as Mizu helps him up while he clutches his stomach.

Momo flies around Aang making crazy noises as he looks at the flying lemur curiously. "What is Momo?" Aang asks him as the lemur flies off.

They see a figure flying in the sky coming towards them as it starts to grow bigger. When the figure becomes clearer Aang's face and everyone else's lights up while Mizu's face is filled with shock and astonishment.

"Appa!" Aang cries out as he sees his bison flying towards them. Appa smashes head first against the walls as they break and the agents fall in the water. The remaining agents run away as Long Feng looks at his men running as Appa lands before him.

Long Feng takes a fighting stance as he looks at the growling bison. "I can handle you by myself." He says as he charges at the bison only for his leg to be grabbed by Appa's mouth. Appa swings him around as he just flings to the river as the man skips on the water like a pebble as he sinks into the lake.

Appa spits out Long Feng's shoe as he turns to the group as he is greeted by cheers, happiness and hugs as he embraces them. Even Mizu who doesn't know this bison much comes in for a hug.

"I missed you buddy." Aang says as tears of joyful sorrows falls down his face.

They fly off as they all embrace each other as Mizu stands one side. Zian looks over at Mizu as he gestures her to come in the hug. Mizu hesitates but gives in as she comes in for the group hug

* * *

And done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for reading I really as always truly appreciate it. Thank you so very much hope to see you all in the next chapter. Bye.


	16. Chapter 16: The Earth King

Hi sorry about the long wait my wifi was out for a while and I couldn't post but nonetheless. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 16: The Earth King

* * *

The group ride until they come to a small island where they land and think about what to do next. Aang lying on top of Appa's head as he is hugging the giant bison. "I missed you more than you'll ever know buddy." He says happy to his long life friend again. Aang falls to the ground as Appa licks on him covering him in saliva as Aang chuckles. Sokka smiles at the site as he stands up and walks over to his sister.

He has a grin on his face as he looks at them. "Look we escaped from the Dai Lee, we got Appa back. I'm telling you we should go to the Earth King now and tell him of our plan. We're on a roll." He says sounding confident in his position. Katara looks at him. "One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't of a roll." She says not very liking the idea of Sokka.

"Look we can build on it. If we wanna invade the fire nation when the eclipse happens then we need the Earth King's support." He says. "What makes you think we'll get it? I don't know if you notice but things don't seem too smoothly for our little gang." Toph says being sceptical. Sokka gives a weak smile. "I know but I've got a good feeling about this. This time will be different." Sokka says optimistically.

Katara looks at him annoyed. "Sokka, Long Feng is in control over the city, his conspiracy with the Dai Lee is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us." She says giving and idea. "I'm with sweetness. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se. And I can't even see!" Toph says stating the obvious of her condition.

Aang jumps to them. "But now that we have Appa back there's nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth. About the conspiracy and the war." Aang says smiling as Sokka puts an arm over his shoulder as he also smiles. "See Aang's with me." He says.

Mizu walks over to them looking a bit sad. Katara looks at her as she smiles. "Oh hey Mizu. Sorry about placing you into this whole mess and all. It must have been a real emotional ride despite you only met us." She says as Mizu smiles and waves it off. "Ah it's nothing. But I think the person who is really having an emotional ride is Zian." She says pointing to Zian who is sitting on a rock looking at the horizon.

"I'm fine." Zian says as he jumps off the rock and walk over to the others. The others look at him a bit unsure at that. "Are you sure?" Katara asks sounding a bit worried for him. Zian just looks at him. "Look I-I know I lost control a while ago but be sure that I'm fine. All I wanna do know is to see Long Feng in custody and have the Earth King know all about the war and to have his support." He says as Katara looks at him a little bit unconvinced at that but just sighs. "Ok" she says.

Zian looks at Mizu. "It's going to be a wild ride; if you want we can drop you off somewhere and…" He is about to finish his sentence until she cuts him off. "Nope, I still want to be in this fight and I also want to see that pompous jerk Long Feng in jail." She says smiling. Katara smiles as she looks at the others. "There is one problem though. Even when we do manage to get through all the defences we need the Earth King to at least listen what we have to say." She says as Zian smirks.

"Leave that to me." He says. "Are you sure?" Aang asks. "Look I can't tell you what it is but I'm asking you guys to trust, will you?" He asks as Sokka smiles and nods. "With our lives." He says as he looks at Katara. "So are we doing this?" Sokka asks her. Katara thinks for a few moments and then looks at him. "Let's fly." She says as they all fly off.

"Can we please find a new saddle?! Riding bare back is terrifying!" Toph yells as she clutches onto Appa's fur. As they fly they can see the Earth King's palace comes into view. Sokka points to it. "There it is. That whole thing is the palace. The Earth King's chambers should be in the centre." He says. Zian looks at the palace. "Just remember that we have to exercise with caution. I'm sure that Long Feng has warned the Earth King that we are coming." He says.

Sokka looks at him confused. "Why would you say that? I'm sure that we're just gonna sail right in and AAAAGH!" Sokka screams as Appa barely misses the giant rock that was hurled at them. "What was that?!" Toph yells. Sokka looks down as he can hundreds of soldiers on the palace grounds as they are all firing giant boulders at them. "Surface to air rocks! More incoming!" Sokka cries at as more rocks are being thrown at them.

One boulder is thrown at Appa from the side as it comes towards them. Before it can even touch the bison though Zian stands up as he face the giant rock. "NNNAGH!" He shouts as he head-butts it and it breaks in to many tiny pieces.

An army stands before them as the commander singles them to get ready. Before they can do anything however Zian jumps off of Appa as he falls to them. "AAAAAAGH!" He shout as he lands right in the middle of them as this causes a shockwave around as the soldiers are knocked off their feet as they are blown away. Zian looks at the palace. "Your control over this city is numbered Feng." He says as he storms in to the door.

* * *

 **A few moments of fighting later**

* * *

Sokka looks through every door he sees as he tries to find the on that contains the Earth King's chambers. He opens on as he sees a woman who looks at him. "Burglar!" She screams before comically tripping over her own dress. Sokka closes door in embarrassment. "Sorry wrong door." He says as he searches the other doors.

Through all the fighting and destruction they caused everything dies down as they look and see a huge metal fancy door at the end of a hall. "Well that seems obvious." Mizu says holding unconscious before letting him go. "Yep" Sokka says as he runs at the door.

"HI YAAAH!" He shouts as he jumps in the air and goes to kick the door. As his foot touches the door it does so anticlimactically as it doesn't even manage to scratch the door as he falls to the ground. He quickly stands up as he tries to push the open to no avail. Aang and Toph use their bending to blast the door open as Sokka is also blasted as he land on the other side.

He rubs his head looking at the others. "A little warning next time?" He says. they run to him as they see a fancy dressed person sitting on a throne who they presume is the Earth King as they also Long Feng standing in front of him as he orders his Dai Lee to guard the king as they stand in front of him and take their fighting stance. The group do the same as they take their fighting (with Mizu taking out her double swords) in case a fight should break out.

"We need to talk to you." Aang says to the Earth King. Long Feng looks at the king. "They're here to over throw you." He says suggesting that the group's intentions are bad. "No we're on your side. We're here to help." Sokka says. "You have to trust us." Katara adds. The Earth King stands up from his throne as he addresses them.

"You invade my palace, lay waste to all of my guards, break down my fancy door and you expect me to trust you?" He says. "Can't argue with that." Mizu says. The king looks at them seriously. "If you are on my side then drop your weapons and stand down." He says. The group look at each other dew a few seconds before they all drop the weapons they are holding (Whether they be manmade or the elements) as they give in to the king's demands.

Aang looks at the king as he smiles. "See? We're friends your earthiness." He says cheerfully. The king looks at him not very impressed. Long Feng takes the opportunity as he signals to the agents who use the earth gloves they are wearing to shackles the groups individually together. Long Feng has a smirk on his face. "Detain the assailants." He says as the agents move behind the group.

Sokka looks at the king confused. "But we dropped our weapons. We're your allies." He says. "Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again." He says as the king looks at him surprised before looking at the group. "The Avatar? You're the Avatar?" He asks pointing to Mizu who shakes her head. "Nope that's the bald goofy looking kid." She says.

Aang holds his hands in the air. "Over here." He says. Long Feng looks at the king. "What does it matter your highness they're enemies of the state and they have committed crimes beyond…" "That's enough out of you Long Feng" Zian cuts Long Feng off as he appears from behind a pillar as he walks to the group.

Long Feng looks at him shocked that he didn't notice that he wasn't with the group. He then looks at the boy angrily. "Seize him!" He shouts as the turn to Zian and rush to him. Zian smirks as he dodges their attacks and knocks them all out as he turns to Long Feng. "I said that's enough!" He shouts.

The king looks at him curiously. "And who might I ask are you? You look so familiar." He says as Zian smiles he looks at the King. "Well it has been a long time, hasn't it…Uncle?" He says.

This takes everyone (even the king) by surprise. "Wait is that you…" He asks as Zian just nods. "That's right. It's me, uncle." He says putting the king in shock. "Zian? B-but it can't be I thought…" He says as he shakes his head. "No!" He shouts as he stands up. "My nephew died along with my and his wife 10 years ago. There's no way you are my brother's son!" HE says as Zian just smirks. "But it is true." He says.

The king just shakes his head. "No it can't be." He says trying to deny that fact. Suddenly the king's bear walks up to Zian as he looks at the boy curiously. Zian looks at the bear. "Hi Basko, so nice to see you too." He says. As soon as Basko is within sniffing distance his face turns into a wide smile as his tail starts wagging. The bear runs at Zian who starts to have a panic look. "Wait Basko no!" He yells but too late.

Basko jumps on Zian causing him to fall to the ground as the bear starts licks him all over his face covering it in saliva. Zian chuckles happily while trying to get the big mammal off him. "Basko! Basko stop! Hahaha, I'm happy to see you too! Basko no!" Zian laughs happily.

"Basko!" The king shouts as Basko stops licking the boy's face as he gets off and walks way. Zian stands up wiping his face. The king slowly walks to him stunned. As he is close enough to Zian he looks down at him. "I-It really is you." He says. Soon tears start falling down the king's face as he embraces Zian. Zian smiles as tears also well up on him as he accepts the embrace.

"It's me uncle." He says happy to see a family member again. The king smiles. "I thought I lost you forever." He says sad at the thought. Zian smiles. "Well I'm fine and alive uncle." He says as his face turns serious. "But I must tell you that I know of the man that killed your brother and my father." He says. Long Feng's face starts to sweat all over. "Who was it Zian?" The king asks him.

Zian looks at Long Feng. "It was the same man who my father considered his trusted friend and who you name your loyal advisor and who is also the same man that exiled me from the city after he abused me." He says. The king looks at him shocked as he turns to face Long Feng. "It can't be true." He says. Long Feng clears his throat. "Please your majesty; be sure that all that this foolish child is saying is complete lies." He says. Zian looks at him infuriated that he would say that.

The king squints his eyes at Long Feng. "I'll hear what Zian and his friends have to say." He says as he face the group leaving an angry Long Feng behind him. Aang steps forward. "Well sir there's a war going on right now, for the past one hundred years in fact. The Dai Lee has kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city and to control you." He says. The king looks at him surprised. "A secret war? That's crazy!" He says not believing him. "Completely" Long Feng adds.

Zian growls at him. "Silence!" He says. "Long Feng has stolen our sky bison, brainwashed our friend and anyone else who was even mentioning a whisper about the war and commented crimes of who knows what else." He says. Long Feng looks at the king. "All lies. I've never seen a sky bison your majesty. Frankly I thought they were extinct." He says.

The king sits down. "As much as I would love to believe your claims Zian I would have to see some proof." He says. Long Feng comes close to his ears. "These hooligans are part of an anarchists cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks. If you listen to them you're playing right into their hands." He says. the king thinks for a moment.

He sighs. "Although I can't fully take to your claims Zian, but as family I would at least look into this matter." He says. This makes Zian smile. "Thank you uncle." He says. Long Feng scorns before leaving with some agents.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

The king stands there shocked in the middle of the train as the people all stare at him shocked that he is right there in front of them. "Do this is what a train is like? I didn't realize it would be this…public." He says as Zian chuckles. "Oh uncle." He says smiling while Mizu sits alongside him happy to see him smile. "So you've never been outside the upper ring before?" Katara says shocked. The king just smiles. "I've never been outside the palace." He says as he looks outside the window. "Now that's the way to travel." He says pointing to Appa who has Aang riding on top of him as Appa is flying alongside the train.

The king looks at Zian. "So may I ask where are we going Zian?" He asks. Zian looks up at him. "We're going to Lake Laogai. Underneath it is the Dai Lee's secret headquarters. You're about to see where all the brainwashing and the crimes took place." He says.

They arrive at the lake exactly where they found the entrance. Toph goes to the entrance as she does the same thing that Zian did to summon the bridge. However once she does so the only thing that appears is broken pieces of earth. "It's gone." She says. "Oh no don't tell me!" Sokka says as he takes a deep breath. "That's ok still got my positive attitude." He says sounding happy. Zian looks at him. "That isn't going to help us much at this point." He says.

"The Dai Lee must've known we were coming and destroyed the evidence." Katara says as the king thinks. "Mmmmm, that sounds awfully convenient." He says sounding like he is starting to doubt the group's whole conspiracy story. "Hey if anything this proves the conspiracy exits even more." He says sounding sure of himself as Zian looks at him. "No it doesn't." He says.

The king sighs. "Long Feng was right this was a waste of time. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace." He says as he starts to walk away with his soldiers.

The group looks at him defeated until Katara realizes something. "The wall. They'll never be able to cover up that in time." She says as Zian face brightens up and he runs to the king. "Uncle!" He shouts as he stands in front of him. "Uncle please if you come with us to the outer wall you'll see that the whole story and the war we told you is all true." He says. The king looks at him surprised. "No Earth King has ever been to the outer wall and your father knew that very well." He says as he sighs looking at Zian sadly. "I'm sorry Zian but I must go now." He says walking past him leaving him to stand there feeling sad.

Zian clenches his fist as he grinds his teeth. "No! I won't let Feng get away with the crimes he has committed and the murder of my father." He says under his breath as he turns to the king. Sokka runs next to Zian smiling. "If you come with us. This time you can ride on Appa." He says. The king smirks.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" The king shouts in fear while Zian smiles at this as they all ride on Appa in the sky back to the city. "First time flying?" Toph asks him. "It's both thrilling and terrifying." He says. Toph smiles. "Yeah I hate it too." She says. The king looks at them all. "I have to be honest with you. Part of me really hopes that what your telling about this war…isn't true." He says. "I also wish it wasn't." Zian whispers as he smiles and looks at Sokka. He gives the water tribe boy a playful punch on his arm. "Thanks Sokka." He says as Sokka smiles. "Anytime buddy." He says smiling.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

After some time they reach the part of the wall where they last saw the drill that they destroyed. Aang looks down and his eyes widen as he smiles. "It's still there!" He yells as he points to the sludge covered drill that is stuck against the wall. The king looks at it shocked. "What is that?" He asks. "It's a drill. A giant drill made by the fire nation to break through your walls." Sokka explains as the king looks at the destroyed as he is left speechless. "Jeez the fire nation is really going to the extreme." Mizu says. Zian sighs in relief at knowing the evidence is still there. They land on the top of the outer wall as the king looks down over the parapets at the drill. "I can't believe I never knew." He says.

At that moment they can hear the sound of earth screeching together as they look to see Long Feng coming up to the wall as he walks to them. Zian's anger starts to boil at seeing him while Mizu looks at him worryingly. "I can explain this, your majesty. This is nothing more than a construction project." He says. "Really? Than perhaps you can explain to me why there's a fire nation insignia on your 'construction project'?" Katara asks calling out on his bluff.

"Well it's important of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery." He says as Zian's rage starts to grow even more. Everyone looks at Long Feng with serious looks. "Surely you don't believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant?" He says.

"Shut up!" Zian shouts as he jumps in the air and lands on Long Feng as he falls on his back with a furious Zian on top of him. The group look at him in shock. "Zian what are you doing? You said you wanted to see him in jail." Mizu says shocked at his behaviour. The Dai Lee stands there ready to attack should Zian do anything to harm Long Feng.

"I'M DONE WITH HIS LIES AND HIS REFUSEL TO RECEIVE THE JUSTICE THAT HE DESERVES!" Zian says raising his arm ready to strike Long Feng down. "No Zian! Don't do it!" Mizu shouts at him. "WHY SHOULDN'T I?! HE MURDERED MY FAMILY, RUINED MY LIFE, EXILED ME FROM MY OWN HOME AND COUNTIUES TO LIE OVER HIS OWN CRIMES!" He yells with a fury beyond his normal outbursts.

Mizu looks at him. "Because even though I've known you and the group for only a short time I can already tell what kind of person you are and that is not a murderer. I'm sure your father and mother wouldn't have wanted you to stoop to such a pathetic man's level." She says. Zian starts to think about what she says.

….

….

….

….

Zian let's go of Long Feng as he stands up and sighs before walking back to the others as he stands next to Mizu. "Thank you" He whispers to her. She blushes a bit as she looks away trying to hide it.

Long Feng smiles. "So your majesty who is it going to be? Is it going to be the words of this violent boy?" He asks pointing to Zian who growls at him. "Or your most loyal adviser?" He says.

Tension brews in the air as they all look at the king as the wait for him to make his decision. The king looks at Long Feng with a serious look. "Dai Lee, arrest Long Feng. I want him to stand trial for the murder of my brother and his wife and crimes against the earth kingdom." He says.

This not only takes Long Feng, who looks at him shocked, but also the group by complete surprise. The Dai Lee agents do as the king says as they pull out shackles out of their sleeves and throw them at Long Feng. The shackles grip onto Long Feng's wrist as they pull him towards them. Long Feng looks at them all angrily. "You can't arrest me! You all need me more than you know!" He yells while the agents drag him away.

"Looks like Long Feng is Long Gone." Sokka jokes as he chuckles. "Ha Yeeaaaah I've been waiting to use that one." He says as Katara rolls her eyes.

* * *

 **Later at night time**

* * *

The group and the king are back at the palace as the king sits down on his throne and looks at them. "I want to thank you young heroes for opening my eyes." He says as he then looks at Zian as he is deeply ashamed. "And I want you to deeply apologize to you Zian. You are my nephew and I should've trusted you from the start. Can you ever forgive me for being so foolish?" He asks.

Zian walks up to him as he gives him a smile. "I'm just happy to know that you finally know the truth." He says as he gives the king a hug. The king smiles as well as he embraces the hug while Mizu smiles at this beautiful moment.

Zian let's go as he walks back to the others. The king looks at the group as he sighs. "I want to thank you heroes again for what you did. All this time what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city full of fools. And that makes me…the king fool." He says. He covers a hand over his face. "We're at war, with the fire nation." He says sounding shocked.

Zian steps forward. "And that's why we are here uncle. To tell you of our plan to defeat the fire nation." He says. the king listens to what they say. "We don't have much time. There's a comet coming that will give the fire nation unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable." Aang explains as the king thinks.

Sokka steps forward. "But there is hope. Before the comet comes we have a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon and the fire benders will be helpless." He says. The wonders at this. "What are you saying Sokka?" He asks. "I'm saying that, that's the day we need to invade the fire nation." Sokka says. The king looks at him surprised. "The day of black sun." Sokka adds.

The king looks at him doubtfully. "I don't know. That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be completely vulnerable." He says. "Looks like to me you're already vulnerable." Mizu says. Zian nods. "She's right uncle. With my time of knowing the fire nation they won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls and they have the whole world under their thumb. You can sit and wait for them to control everything or rise up and stand for something worth fighting for." He says.

The king thinks on this as he chuckles at Zian. "Like father like son I believe. He always was one to stand up for something greater than himself." He says as he smiles. "You and your friends have my full support." He says. The group cheers at knowing the mission they set out to do is finally complete.

"Your majesty." Someone says as the group stops celebrating as they look behind them and see that a man dressed like a high commander walks up to the king and bows so low that his face touches the ground. "I apologize for the interruption." He says. "This is general How. He is the leader of the council of five and my highest ranking generals." The king says. Zian faces the general and bows to him respectfully. "Good to meet you."

The general lifts up his head as he looks at the king. "We searched Long Feng's office. I think we have found something that will interest everybody." He says. Zian looks at him as he seems interested.

* * *

 **In Long Fen's office**

* * *

They all are in the office of the former head of the Dai Lee and security of Long Feng where the King, general How and the group (even Mizu) stand as a soldier brings in a box. "There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se." How says as he looks at the group. "Including you kids." He adds. Zian grins. "Well knowing Feng he has more secrets than anyone in this city. So let's see them." He says.

The king takes out a scroll as he reads what's on it. "Toph Beifong." He says as he hands the scroll to Toph who then hands it over to Katara. "It's a letter from your mom. Your mom is here in the city and she wants to see you." Katara says. Toph eyes widen with surprise. "Long Feng intercepted our letters from home? That's just sad." She says.

The king then hands a scroll to Aang. "This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Lee captured it." How says. Aang opens the scroll as he reads it and then looks surprised. "It's from the eastern air temple." He says. The king then pulls out a scroll as he smiles. "And this is a scroll for Zian." He says.

Zian looks at it curiously. "Who is it from?" He asks the king just smiles. "I think you should read it yourself." He says as he hands the scroll to Zian. Zian takes the scroll and as soon as he sees the inscription on the back his eyes instantly widen. He gasps as everyone looks at him curiously. "What is it Zian?" Aang asks. Zian looks at them as if he has just seen a ghost. "It's…a letter from…my dad." He says taking everyone by surprise. Mizu looks at the king. "Is there one for me?" She asks. The king looks through the box and takes out a scroll. "Here you go." He says as he hands a scroll over to Mizu. Mizu takes it as she looks at it. "Oh, it's an invitation from that tea shop that I love to go to." She says.

Katara looks at the king wondering. "Is there…a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" She asks. The king looks through the box and sighs. "I'm afraid not." He says. The siblings look at each other disappointed to hear that. "Oh" Sokka says unhappy to hear that. "But there is an intelligents report that might interest you." How says as he hands a scroll to them. Katara takes it as she unrolls it and starts to read it. "A small fleet of water tribe ships?" Katara says confused.

Sokka also looks at the scroll. "What?! That could be dad." Sokka says holding his hopes up. Katara reads more of the scroll. "Protecting the mouth of chameleon bay? Led by Hakoda? It is dad!" Katara shouts excited as Sokka looks at her with joy. Zian smiles. "Well looks like good news comes to everyone." He says. The king stands up as he and general How leaves them to sort this all out.

As they are all alone they all sit around in a circle. Aang unravels is scroll as he reads it. "There's a man living at the eastern air temple. He says he is a guru." Aang says. Sokka looks at him confused. "What's a guru? Some kind of poisonous blow fish?" He says. "No, a spiritual expert." Aang explains to him. "He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar state." He says.

"And I can't believe we finally know where our dad is now." Katara says excited. Toph looks at her. "I know what you mean. My mom is in the city and from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me." Toph says happy. "This is all such big news. Where do we start?" Sokka asks. Katara looks at Zian who has been staring at his scroll for several of minutes.

"Well we haven't heard what Zian's letter from his dad has said yet." She says. Zian sighs as he smiles. "It's actually pretty exciting and so sudden for me. The letter from my dad is actually his will. It's says that he leaves all of his and my mom's things to me and that…" He says as he stops at that point. The others look at him curiously.

"What else Zian?" Mizu asks. Zian sighs. "It also says that I am to become the next head of the Dai Lee and head of security after him." He says. Everyone looks surprised at this news. "T-That's amazing!" Mizu says. Zian looks at her and smiles. "Yep and that would explain why Long Feng went through all this effort." He says. "You'll actually be able to make a difference in this city." Mizu says as Zian smiles. "Yep and I can't wait to get started, though I would have to have some training in my job first." He says.

"This does make one thing clear though and I hate to say this. But we have to split up." Katara says. Aang looks at her confused. "Spilt up? We just found Appa and got the family back together and now you want us to split up?" he says to her sounding distorted. "You have to meet this Guru Aang. If we're going to invade the fire nation then you need to be ready." Katara says to him.

"Well if I'm going to the eastern Air temple then Appa and I can drop you at chameleon bay to see your dad." Aang says. "Someone has to stay here with the earth king and help him plan for the invasion." Sokka says as Zian smiles. "Leave that to me." He says. "No offense Zian but you have the city to clean up after Long Feng messed it up so you have to deal with that." Sokka says as Zian nods. "I guess you're right." He says. Sokka stands up with a frown. "I guess that leaves me." He says as Katara quickly stands up. "No Sokka, I know how badly you wanna help dad. You go with chameleon bay and I'll stay here and help the king. Mizu can help me with the work." She says as Mizu looks at her surprised. "Really?" She says. Katara smiles. "Of course, any friend that Zian trusts is a friend that we trust." She says causing Mizu to smile. "Thank you." She says.

Sokka looks at his sister happily as he gives her a big hug. "You. Are the. Nicest. Sister. Ever." He says. She says pushes him away playfully. "Easy there big brother. Though you're right I am." She says.

After some time they all exit the office as they are outside with Appa as the king comes out to say goodbye to those that are going. Zian walks up to Sokka giving Aang a noogy as he smiles. "Alright who's ready to go on our little medowy man trip." Sokka says joyfully as Katara raises an eyebrow at her brother.

"Aang, Sokka I wish you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you a great debt. I look forward to your safe journey." He says as they bow to him. "And I'm going to miss you guys too. After you guys come back you'll see the city clean and united with the help of the Dai Lee." He says. "What are you going to do first after your training?" Sokka asks. Zian smiles. "Well first I'm going to try and stop the crimes in this city and try to bring all of the rings together so that there would be no need for such things as different rings." He says. Sokka smiles. "Well hope you succeed." Sokka says as he starts climbing Appa.

A guard walks to the king as he bows to him. "Your majesty. There are three females warriors here to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi." He says. "That's Suki!" Sokka yells at hearing that as this causes him to fall off as he falls on his rear end. "Well looks like Sokka's girlfriend here." Zian whispers to Mizu as she giggles at this.

The king walks to him. "You know these warriors?" He asks as Zian smiles. "Know them? He basically loves them." He says chuckling as Sokka glares at him before looking at the king. "Anyway, yes I know them." He says as he stands up. "The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters and trust worthy too." He says. The king looks at Zian who just nods at confirming Sokka's saying. "They're good friends of ours." Sokka adds.

The king nods as he smiles. "Then we shall welcome them as honoured guests." He says looking at the guard who brought the news. The guard bows as he walks away. "I'm really going to miss you guys." Toph says looking sad. Zian smiles as they all hug each other. Except for Sokka who just stands there. They all immediately run up to him as they hug. "That's enough. Ok we love each other. Seriously." He says.

Sokka and Aang fly off as Katara and Mizu walk off leaving a smiling Zian to look up at the sky. "Seems like things are starting to look up for the world." He says walking off with a guard.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Zian stands in front of the Dai Lee training door as he takes a deep breath and smiles. "Time to begin my training." He says as he opens the door. He opens them and sees a group of Dai Lee agents standing in front of him. Zian smiles. "Hey guys, ready to change the city?" He says in a jolly tone.

One of the agents raises his head as he looks at Zian with an intimidating look. Zian stops smiling as he as a bad feeling.

"Chain him." The agent says. At that moment shackles appear from out of the shadows as they grab Zian's hands and force him to the ground. Zian looks up at the agent. "What's going on?! I'm supposed to be the next head of the Dai Lee." He says confused and angry. The agent walks to him slowly until he is close to him. "We have no use for you." He says before kicking Zian square in the face knocking him out cold as he lies on the ground as the agents smile at this boy that they consider useless…

* * *

The next chapters are going to come in a little slowly due to me starting college so please be patient. As always thank you all so much for reading I really as always truly appreciate it. Thank you so very much hope to see you all in the next chapter. Bye.


	17. Chapter 17: Long Past Secrets

The second last chapter is here. Enjoy (Updated thanks to drakin6345 for pointing out a mistake I made)

* * *

Chapter 17: Long Past Secrets

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Zian scream from within the confines of his cell in which the Dai Lee imprisoned him. He slams and smashes his body against the cell door but he doesn't come close to even making a dent on it. "Let…me…out." He says as he sinks to the ground as he moves to the corner and sits there all depressed like.

"Seems like you're in a small dilemma." Someone says as Zian looks up and sees that it the moon spirit Tui. Zian just sighs as he looks down. "Leave me alone." He says. The spirit keeps smiling as he walks over to the boy and sits next to him. "Well they certainly didn't give you a comfy cell." He says. "Why?" Zian asks as Tui looks at him. "Why what?" Tui asks him curiously.

"You knew, didn't you?" Zian says. Tui just continues to smiles as he nods. "I'm a spirt so yes I did knew." He says. Zian continues to look at the ground with his head hung low. "And you didn't tell yet you knew that Long Feng killed my parents. You knew that he took everything away from me and that he stole the life that I could've. The peaceful life that I could've lived with my family. So let me ask you again. Why?" He says.

The spirit thinks for a moment and looks at him. "It never crossed my mind." He says. At point Zian looks at him and his face turns completely enraged as he stands up and looks down at the moon spirit. "I DIDN'T CROSS YOUR MIND?!" Zian shouts. "Hey keep it down in there!" The guard that is keeping Zian watch yells.

Zian sits back down as he look at the moon spirit who just gives him a wide smile. "There's no need to get upset." He says as he stands up. Zian looks at him dumbfounded. "Why shouldn't I. You continued to keep my past from me. Did not even tell me that Long Feng killed my parents. So tell me why shouldn't I get upset?!" He shouts as the spirit stops smiling and looks at him seriously.

"Because I want you to realize your mistake." He says. Zian looks at him confused. "What?" He says shocked. The spirit looks at him serious. "How do you feel about the fire nation?" He asks the young earthbender. Zian looks at him and frowns. "They are nothing but monsters and the most evil out of all the benders." He says.

Tui sighs as he said that. "Come with me." He says turning his back to Zian. Zian looks at him curiously. "To where?" He asks. "Meditate and you will see." He says. Zian hesitates for a moment but then complies as he crosses his legs and closes his eyes as he starts to clear his mind. He opens them as he sees that his entire surrounding is still normal.

Though upon looking at his hands he sees that they are transparent. "What in the world is this?" He says confused. He looks at Tui waiting for an answer. Tui looks at him still serious. "You are now in your transparent spiritual form. You are now outside of your physical body and have entered in this state where your body is in a deep meditation. In this form no one can neither see you nor hear you and you can't touch anyone or anything while in this state. You can say you are like a ghost." He says as he reaches out his hand. "Come with me. It's time that you realize the error of our misplaced anger." He says.

Zian tries to take all of this in as he is confused at this whole thing that is happening to him. he looks at Tui's hand as he hesitates in taking it. He sighs as he decides to give in and he takes Tui's hand. "Where are we going?" Zian asks him. Tui looks at him. "It's not where we are going but where you are going." He says. Zian looks at him surprised. "What?" He says. Before he can even complain about what the moon spirit said they immediately vanish in a ball of light as his causes Zian to close his eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the war room of the earth palace**

* * *

Katara and Mizu are both in the war where they stand around a square table with a map of the entire world. They stand there discussing the attack on the fire nation alongside with the generals of the council of five. "General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the attack." General How says as he looks at the two girls.

"In exactly two months the army and navy will attack the fire nation on the day of black sun." He says as he earth bends three small green coloured figurines over the earth kingdom to a red figurine standing in the place where the fire nation land is. At that moment Momo jumps on the table as he pounces on the red figurine with a serious look.

Katara and Mizu chuckles at this. "Or we can send in Momo to do some damage." Katara chuckles as she explains the joke but then stops as she sees the general's show no signs of humour as they just look at the two of them seriously. "Sorry." Katara says. Mizu gives a nervous smile as she leans closer to Katara. "Wow tough crowd." Mizu whispers to her. Katara nods.

The general uses his earthbending to have the figurines stand up right again as this startles Momo as he runs away. "All we need is the earth kings seal in order to execute the plan." The general says as he places a scroll on a slab stone and earth bends it over to Katara. Katara takes them as she looks at them. "I'll get these scrolls over to him right away." She says as she walks away. "What about me?" Mizu asks.

The generals do not pay attention to her as they start to discuss the rest of the plan when they reach the fair nation. Mizu waves her hand in the air. "Hello? Anything you can tell me?" She asks as they still pay her no mind. Mizu sighs as she stands up and walks away from the room and towards the king's throne room.

She opens the door as she sees the king sitting on his throne and Basko with his head on his lap. What really catches her attention however is that she sees three women kneeling before the king as they are wearing warrior like yet fashionable green clothing. The king sees her entering and he smiles. "Ah Mizu good to see you. Come, I would like you to meet the Kyoshi warriors who are here to protect us." He says.

Mizu smiles as she walks over to the king. She then walks over to the Kyoshi warrior who is kneeling in the middle as she bows to her. "It so good to meet a friend of Sokka." She says as she looks at her and gets somewhat of a chill when she sees her smile. "It's good to meet you too." She says in a voice sounding like she is in complete control. Mizu also gets a bad vibe from this as she steps away from this girl and moves to the king's side.

"It's been a difficult week for me and my long lost nephew. I have recently found out that my most trusted advisor has murdered my brother and he and his Dai Lee agents have also tried to take control of the city from me." He says. "It's terrible when you can't trust the people closets to you." The warrior says as Mizu gets another chill running down her spine. The king smiles. "But there is good news. As we speak the council of five is meeting to plan an invasion on the fire nation this summer. On the day of a solar eclipse." He says.

"Really? Now that sounds like a fascinating and interesting plan." The warrior says. Mizu squints her eyes at the warrior as she leans close to the king. "Are you sure we should be telling them all of this so soon?" Mizu whispers to the king. The king just smiles at her. "Oh there's no need to worry Mizu we can trust them." The king says loud enough that the warriors can hear it as the centre warrior looks at Mizu.

Mizu squints her eyes at her. "Oooookaaay" She says not completely confident in this as she walks away from the king and to the door. As she goes out of the room and closes the door behind her she stands there thinking to herself. "I don't know why but I got a feeling that I don't trust that girl or her friends one bit." She says as she walks away.

* * *

 **Back to Zian**

* * *

Zian opens his eyes as he sees that everything all around him is swirling as it makes him a little bit nausea. Tui stands in front of him looking at the surroundings that move around them. Zian stomachs the sickness in as he takes a deep breath and looks at the moon spirit. "So where are we going?" He asks him. Tui smiles as he still looks ahead of him not responding to Zian who groans at this wanting an answer.

The swirliness around them disappears as… "AAAGH!" Zian shouts when he sees that they are both high above the clouds as this scares him to bits. Tui chuckles at this as he smiles. "A bit afraid of the heights are we. I thought you weren't considering you're so calm when you ride Appa." He says jokingly. Zian calms down as he glares at him. "At least when I do I know I'm up in the air and not surprised by it." He says not fully amused by the moon spirit's antics.

"How are we flying?" He asks Tui. Tui responds by just giving him a shrug as Zian looks at him dumbfounded. "Oh boy. So where exactly are we going?" He asks. "To the place where a very old friend of mine lived." He says as they both descend down pass the clouds. They pass the watery puffs as some kind of kingdom comes in to view. Zian's eyes widen however when he realizes that. "This-this is the land of the fire nation." He says shocked.

Tui just stands there as he nods while still smiling. "Yes, this is the place where an old friend of mine lived." He says as he looks at Zian. "And where two of his best friends also lived." He says. they descend low as they come to a peaceful courtyard where he sees two young fire benders sparring one with long black hair and the other with short black hair as He and Tui stand at a distance in view though no one can see them. Zian looks at the fire benders with a frown.

"Figures reckless as always. Is there any reason you brought me here specifically?" He asks slightly annoyed. Tui shushes him as they observe. The boys fight as they look to be evenly matched. The long haired boy steps back as he stands on one leg. The short haired boy notices that his opponent is standing right in front of a tree root as he smirks. The boy throws some fireballs at his opponent as this causes the long haired boy to retreat as he ultimately trips on the root as he falls back.

The boy grabs his opponent as he looks at him for a second and lets him go as he falls to the ground on his back. The short haired boy smirks. "Looks like I win again Roku." He says. Roku looks at the boy. "You kidding? The tree root did all the work." Roku says as he takes the hand of the boy that extends it for him. The boy lifts him up as Roku smiles. "Nice one Sozen." Roku says as they walk off.

Zian stands there with his jaw hung low. "You have got to be kidding me." He says as he looks at Tui. "How far back did we go?" Zian asks dumbstruck by all this. "Are you telling me that those boys are…" Zian says as Tui just nods and smiles. "Yes that is Avatar Roku and Firelord Sozen." He says as Zian just look as the boys walk off as he still looks at them still trying to keep it together.

"But this is not the memory any of those two." He says. Zian looks at him confused. "Then whose memory is this?" He asks. Tui just follows the two boys without saying anything as Zian follows him.

The boys pass through an archway as Roku suddenly becomes stiff as a board. A young pretty woman passes them as Roku ogles her as he blushes her. Sozen nudges him in the rib. "Say something to her." He says. Roku takes the advice and goes after her. He tries to get her attention as he immediately stops as he is left speechless. The girl just keeps on walking as he leaves the area. Roku is ashamed of himself as he falls to the ground and falls on his back. Sozen just smiles as he sits on the ground next to his friend and start pulling grass out of the ground as he lets them fall on Roku's face.

Zian looks at them as he looks at Tui as he starts to get a bit annoyed. "Still wondering whose memory this is." He says to the moon spirit who just smiles. "Wait for it." He says.

"Still can't talk to her I see." A young but strong boy around the same age as the two boys. The boy walks over to Roku and Sozen as he smiles. They both look at him as they just smile. "Well it's kind of hard when you have a crush on her Zino." Roku says. Zino chuckles at this as he smirks. "Well would it speed up the pace if I told her that you like her? You know what, I tell her right now." He says as he starts to walk off.

Roku's eyes widen as he quickly stands up and shoots a fireball at Zino. Zino smirks as he quickly turns around and deflects the fire ball away from him. "Nice try, I was only joking. No need to worry your pretty head on that my friend." He says. Roku sighs in relief as he falls back. Zino looks at Sozen. "Hey just wait I can already see that crown on you. Provided that the crown can actually fit on that big fat head of yours." He says.

Sozen chuckles as he looks at him. "Says the one talking to spirits." He says jokingly. Zino smiles at this as he chuckles. "Eh you talk to spirits because they gave your whole ancestry the ability to communicate and respect nature and to transform into some big giant mighty wolf." He says. Zino looks at them. "Eh, what can I say it's been in my family for generation and I'm the next in line. Frankly I feel honoured." He says as he walks off as he waves to Roku and Sozen who wave to him goodbye.

As the boy disappears Zian is shocked. "Please don't tell me that that guy has the same curse that I have." He says worried. Tui just nods as he follows the boy. Zian sighs as he follows the moon spirit. They come to a clearing where they see Zino sitting under a tree as he is relaxing. "Seems like a nice day for some rest." Zino hears someone say as he looks and sees Tui. This Tui however is not the same one who is standing next to Zian but more of a past one.

Zino looks at the past moon spirit as he smiles. "Why not? The sun is in the exact position for a nice lay back." He says. Tui chuckles at this as he shakes his head. "I'm sure it is but you know that it is time for training." He says. Zino sighs but more of a happy sighs as he lays back and then pushes himself up as he jumps in the air and lands on his feet. He looks at the spirit and smiles. "Well come on old man. Let's get to some training." He says. Tui chuckles as he looks at Zino with a smirk. "I'm only a 100,000 years old so don't go calling me an old man." He says.

"And yet I'm still way younger than you friend." Zino says smirking. The spirit squints his eyes as he grins. "Right then. Ready for some intense training?" He says. Zino looks at him all pumped. "You bet I am." He says. Zino transforms into the same creature that Zian turns into as he launches himself at Tui.

They practice as the present Tui nudges Zian's shoulder. "Let's go." He says. Zian nods as he looks at the Zino boy and wonders why Tui shows him this memory other than that the boy has the same curse as him, likes it and why he's a fire bender. He walks with Tui as they vanish in another ball of light.

They reappear as they are in a giant ball room where they see a lot of people walking around and talking to each other. Zian looks at Tui a bit confused. "Where are we?" He asks the spirit who just smiles. "What, not a big fan of parties?" Tui asks. Zian looks around him. "I would enjoy it more if I was able to grab some food to eat." He says trying to grab a snack from a platter sitting on a table as this proves ineffective as his hand just continues to faze through the table.

Tui chuckles as he looks forward. Zian looks at Tui and wonders what he is looking at as he sees Roku and Sozen stand at the end of the hall. They are neatly and fashionably dressed. "Looks like it's their birthday today." Tui says smiling as Zian looks at him not looking very much interested in this statement. "Yeah I bet the Firelord is very happy to have his birthday." Zian says bitterly.

"Well those two certainly share a lot of things, including a birthday." He says. Zian sees Roku looking at the girl that he likes as she sees him and she blushes. Roku also blushes and doesn't look where he is going. This causes him to trip and fall. Before he can even touch the ground Zino comes to him and a flash as he grabs the boy and pushes him back up. "You should watch where you're going." Zino says smirking.

Zino and Sozen chuckle. "He's right otherwise I'm going to have to call you a cluts from now on." Sozen says. The three boys happily enjoy each other's company and the party until they see that some fire nation sages walk into the hall and towards the boys. The boys look at the sages curiously. Zino smiles to them as he waves at them. "Flameo hot man fire nation sages." Zino greets them with a slang. "What brings you guys here today?" He asks them.

"Did something happen to my father?" Sozen asks. The leader of the fire sage group shakes his head. "No Sozen, we are not here for you. We're here to announce the identity of the next Avatar." He says as the three boys look at him both shocked and surprised. Whispers can be heard from amongst the guests of the party. "We are honoured to serve you." The elder sage says as he and the other sages go on their knees and bow.

"Avatar Roku." He says. Sozen and Zino look at the friend completely speechless and dumbstruck. Every single one of the guests gets down on their hands and knees as they bow to the next Avatar of this generation. Sozen and Zino do the same as everyone and also bow down to the new Avatar. Roku just stands there completely paralysed by all this.

"Wow, didn't realize that the people had so much respect for the Avatar." Zian says. Tui nods as he grabs his shoulder. "Come, onto the next memory." He says as they once again disappear in a ball of light.

They reappear in a room where they see Roku sitting on his bed as he looks down at the floor. Sozen and Zino enter his room as Sozen leans against the wall. "Hey, why aren't you packed yet all powerful Avatar?" Sozen says smiling. Roku doesn't say anything and neither looks at his friends as he just stares at the floor.

Zino smiles as he jumps into the room. "Come on, shows us both how it feels to be able to wield all four of the elements." He says to him. Roku looks at him. "I started packing, but then the fire sages told me I won't need any worldly possessions anymore." He says. Zino and Sozen both look at him sad at this. "Oh." Zino and Sozen say simultaneously. Sozen and Zino sit on Rokus bed as they sit on either side of Roku.

"It happened so fast. Everything is going to be different now." Roku says sounding sad at this. Sozen then takes off his crown as he shows it to him. "Here. I hope you're at least allowed to have this." He says as Roku looks at the crown surprised. "But this is a royal artefact. It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince." He says as Sozen just smiles. "I want you to have it." He says. Roku smiles as he takes the crown and places it on his head as he looks at Sozen.

Zino smiles as he stands up. He looks at Roku. "I may not be able to give you any royal artefact but I still want to give you something to remember me by." He says as his friends look at him confused. "Come" he says as he gestures them to follow him. They stand up as they do so.

After some time they come to a room with a lot of small trees and some famous birds and a bed with a desk as this indicates that this room is Zino's bed room. Sozen smirks. "Look Zino we don't need to see your room, we already know it's a complete swamp." He says jokingly as Zino grins at him. "Well Roku is going to be the next Avatar, you're going to be the next firelord and I'm going to be the next guardian of nature I won't be able to see you two for a long time. Our customs for the one who has this ability is that the third descendent must spent some time with nature before being completely Intune with it. But that does not mean I can't come visit." Zino says as he digs under his bed. "So excuse me if I'm trying to be one with nature." He says.

Sozen looks at him curiously. "What are you doing?" He asks him. "Ugh, I know that we are not allowed to have these wonderful creatures on the palace grounds. But I just couldn't resist. I found him alone in the woods a few weeks back and he was just so adorable and I couldn't find his mother. Plus you two know how much I love them." He says. He stands up as he has his back to the two of them. He then turns around to face them. They see him holding something in his hand and they are completely shocked to see what he is holding.

"Is that?" Sozen asks. Zino nods as he smiles. In his hands is a small baby red dragon who is fast asleep. He hands it over to Roku who takes the small creature but still has a confused look. "Are you sure?" He asks. Zino nods. "Yes, you already know how to take care of a dragon and much like a flying bison it will be your life friend." He says. Roku looks at the creature in his hands and then looks at Zino.

He starts to smile. "Thank you so much Zino." He says. Zino smiles at him. "What are you going to call him?" He asks. Roku looks at the small dragon. He smiles once more. "Fang" He says.

Zian starts to smile a bit at seeing such a good friendship that these three people have. Tui nudges him on the shoulder. "Come" He says. This time Zian doesn't hesitates as he nods before walking with Tui. He looks back once more at the three of them as he smiles and walks with the moon Spirit as they disappear.

They appear in a grand hall where they see a more older and more sophisticated Sozen as he is sitting on his throne wearing the traditional crown of the fire lord. Through the hall walks a middle aged Roku with a middle aged Zino. They both looked to have changed both body and mind. Roku and Zino smile at their best friend.

"Sozen…or should I say firelord." Roku says greeting one of his best friends. "How are you old buddy?" Zino says happily. Sozen looks at them from his high throne. "Customarily my subjects would bow before greeting me." He says sounding serious. He walks to them as the both look at him surprised at this behaviour.

As he comes to them he unexpectedly smiles at them. "But you two are the exception." He says as he opens his arms. This makes Roku and Zino smile as they embrace their friend in a group hug.

Zian looks at the scene a bit taken back. "So even after being apart for so long they were still friends? Wow colour me impressed." He says. Tui smiles and he nods before turning around and walking. Zian follows him again as they disappear.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Mizu whistles as she is walking along the side of a building that stands on the same area as where the palace steps are. She goes about minding her own business as she then hears someone talking. As she is about to turn around the end of the building and come to the giant stairs of the palace she stops whistling as something catches her eye.

She sees two of the Kyoshi warriors who were with the king. One of them is resting on the stairs while the other is busy stretching and keeping herself subtle. Mizu immediately ducks behind the wall as she eavesdrops. The one girl who is resting sighs. "I'm tired of wearing this girly disguise. I don't how anyone can fight in this?" She says. This makes Mizu's eyes widen in surprise. "Diguise?" She whispers to herself.

The stretchy girl stops as she smiles. "Maybe that's why it was so easy to beat the Kyoshi warriors and take their clothes." She says. Mizu is even more surprised at this as she keeps on listening. "How much longer do we have to serve the Earth King? If I'm going to have to clean up one more pile of bear poop then I'm going to throw up." The other girl says.

"Princess Azula promised we would go back to the fire nation as soon as we capture the Avatar and the big hairy boy who travels with them. I hear he really hates the fire nation. I hear we killed his family. We just need to be patient." The other girl says doing an impressive back stretch. The other girl stands up as she looks at her seriously. "Shush up! Do you want the whole palace to hear that we're fire nation?" The girl says. "Sorry." The other girl apologizes.

Mizu looks away from them as she still hides. "Zian hates the fire nation?" She says as she looks up. "That means he hates me." She says as small tears start to come out of her eyes. She quickly shakes her head. "No, I must do whatever it takes to warn him and the others." She says as she runs to go and find Zian.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter sorry for leaving it on a two part…or am I? Anyway one more chapter to go and we are finished with this book. I'm happy to almost to get started on the next one. But as always thank you all so much for reading I really as always truly appreciate it. Thank you so very much hope to see you all in the next chapter. Bye.


	18. 18:Télos tis máchis, allá óchi o pólemos

This is it the final chapter is out and is all pumped up. I hope you guys have been enjoying the fanfic so far. Also I would like to thank drakin6345 again for pointing out a mistake I made in the last chapter. Anyway without further a due enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18: Télos tis máchis, allá óchi o pólemos

* * *

Aang and Sokka fly over the land on Appa as Aang's face looks to be a bit worried. "So what kind of trouble is Katara in?" Sokka asks Aang. "I don't know. In my vision I just knew she needed help." Aang says not sounding so sure. "It would be a little helpful with your Avatar powers could be just a little more specific from time to time." Sokka says.

He lays back a bit besides I'm sure that Zian and Mizu are keeping her safe." He says sounding sure of himself. Little did they know that was not the case.

* * *

 **In Zian's spiritual state**

* * *

Tui and Zian appear in a place in which Zian some feel familiar with. "Is this?" He asks. Tui nods. "Yep this is Ba Sing Se, well in the long past of course and in the middle ring." He says. Zian looks at him curiously. "So whose memory is this?" He asks. Tui smiles as he points to a man walking down the streets.

The man is middle aged and has ruffled hair as he whistles to himself while walking through the streets. Zian looks at the man confused and then at Tui. "I don't get it. He looks to be an ordinary person." He says. Tui smiles. "Don't be so quick to judge the book. Let's follow him." He says as Tui follows the man. Zian stands there wondering if the moon spirit hasn't turned into an insane one as he follows him.

The walks till he comes to a house which he opens and closes the door behind him. Tui looks at Zian and gestures him to go. Zian looks at the wall and then at the spirit with bewildered face. "You're kidding right?" He asks. Tui just grins as he walks to the wall and goes through it. Zian's eyes widen. "Ooooooh right." He says as he goes through the wall.

They enter the house as Zian looks around him and sees that it looks to be a fine and well cared for house. Zian looks forward as he sees a middle aged but young looking woman who is busy doing work. She has her back turn towards the man.

The man sneaks over to her as he takes out a bouquet of lavenders out of his robe. As he is close enough to the woman he pulls out the bouquet and holds it in front of her. The woman stops as she looks at the flowers and smiles. "Happy Birthday dear." The man says smiling. The woman looks overjoyed. "Oh you actually remembered and you remembered my favourite flowers." She says taking the flowers from him.

The woman turns to the man and smiles at him. The man gives her a smirk. "Aww come on don't tell me you lose hope that I would remember Elise my dear?" He says. Elise smiles at him. "Well you know there is always a possibility for every man in the world Zoren." She says. Zoren looks down as he is a bit sad. "At least I get to spend time with my family. I mean the other husbands don't even see their family. I can't believe that this whole war is all because of Sozen's arrogants. If only my grandfather Zino and avatar Roku had stopped him." He says making Zian look at him in surprise. "So this guy is related to Zino huh?" He says looking up at Tui who just nods. Zoren looks at Elise. "It's just sad that we have to be at war with your people." He says.

Elise creates some fireball in her hand and throws at the fireplace lighting up the wood. "Yeah that's why I left I wasn't going to be part of this madness." She says.

Zoren kisses his wife as he looks at her happily. "Enough about the bad stuff. How was your day?" He asks her. Elise smiles as she goes back to work. "Oh you know working at the tea shop and taking care of our baby son." She says. Zoren smiles as he looks around and sees bags of a variety of tea leaves lying around. "Yeah you sure love your tea, that's why I married you. Well that and your personality." He says as Elise looks at him with a smirk. "Nice save hotshot." She says as she stands up.

She walks up the stairs. Zoren looks at her as he follows her up. They walk until they come to a room where Elise opens the door. There at the window of the room stands a crib. They walk to it as they look into it and smile. Inside it is a small probably not older than four months baby boy who is fast asleep. Zoren smiles at him. "Ah isn't he so adorable?" Elise asks her husband. Zoren nods as he still smiles. "Well he does have your eyes." He says. Elise looks at him as she smirks. "And I'm sure that when he gets older he'll have your sense of humour." She says. Zoren looks at her with a confused grin. "Is that a compliment or an insult?" He asks her as she just smiles. "Can't it be both?" She asks.

Elise looks down at her baby who yawns as he still sleeps while happily sucking his thumb. "Aren't we the luckiest parents?" Zoren asks. Elise nods as she looks at their baby. Elise nose suddenly scrunches up. "Oh no." She says. Zoren starts smelling a foul smell. "Not me." He says as he quickly runs out of the room. Elise turns around. "Hey!" She yells at him.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Aang, Toph and Sokka land with Appa next to the house that they were staying at during Long Feng's rule as they climb off of him and run into the house. Toph opens the door as they see inside is a scaffold next to the wall that Toph smashed opened. Other than that they also look around to see that the whole house seems completely quiet. "Momo." Aang yells at the little small lemur runs up to him happily and climbs up him.

"There's no one else here." Toph says sounding a bit worried. "Katara is in trouble. I knew it." Aang says. "That means if she is in trouble than Zian and Mizu must be too." Sokka says. "Wait someone is at the door." Toph says as she points to the front door. They then hear someone knocking on the door. Toph then smiles. "Actually I know who it is." Toph says as she walks to the door.

"It's an old friend of mine." She says as she opens the door. Who they see however is the last they though to see. On the other side of the door is none other than Iroh himself who looks at them. "I need your help." He says as Aang and Sokka jerks back in surprise but Toph just waves to him while smiling.

Aang and Sokka stand there as they are in complete confusion. "You guys know eachother?" Aang says dumbfounded. Toph and Iroh smile. "I met him in the woods once and knocked him down and then he gave me tea and some very good advice." She says as Iroh smiles as he rubs the back of his head. "May I come in?" He asks politely as Toph nods. He walks in the house as Toph closes the door and they all face him.

He looks at them seriously. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se." Iroh says. "She must have Katara." Aang says. "She has also captured my nephew as well." Iroh adds. "Then we'll work together to save Katara and Zuko." Aang says.

"Guysguysguysguysguysguysguysguysguysguys" They suddenly hear something in the distance as it starts to grow louder. Toph turns around as she looks around her. "Does anyone else hear that?" She asks. "Yeah and it's getting closer." Sokka says. "And it sort of sounds like." Aang says until…

 **BANG!**

The wall with the scaffold explodes as they all jerk back at the explosion as they see dust forming around it. As the dust clears they can see Mizu laying on the floor partially burned for some reason. The others look at her in shock. "Mizu! Are you ok?! You're burning!" Sokka yells. Mizu grunts as she slowly stands up while panting heavily as if out of breath. As she fully gets up she dusts herself off as she looks at the others. She then puts her hands on her knees as she continues to pant. "Mizu are you are fire bender?" Sokka asks her.

Mizu nods still panting. "(pant) yes but that's (pant) not the point." She says as she inhales deeply. "(pant)…guys (pant) we got (pant) a problem (pant) Azula and her friends (pant) are in (pant) the city." She says trying to catch her breath. Aang, Sokka and Toph just look at her. "Uuh Mizu…we already know that." He says as the rest of them nods. Mizu looks at them still panting. "(pant) when?" She asks. Sokka points to Iroh who waves at her. "Hi Mizu." He says as Mizu waves back. "HI Mushi." She says as she looks at Sokka.

"So you mean (pant) to tell me (pant) that I ran (pant) from the palace to here (pant) to warn you guys and almost breaking my leg (pant) and then to (pant) find out that I did (pant) it for no reason (pant) what's so ever cause you guys just found out?" She asks as Sokka shrugs. "Most probably." He says.

Mizu stares at him and the others as her eye starts to twitcth a little bit. Aang looks at her a bit worried. "Uh…Mizu. Are you ok?" He asks her. Her eye starts to twitch even more violently. "Mizu?" Toph says. Sokka steps a bit away from her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" Mizu screams to the top of her lungs. She then creates a big fireball that is so big she has to hold it with two hands as she throws it at the scaffold and it explodes in pieces and it catches fire. The other and even Iroh stand there looking shocked at this action that she has done. "Oooook then. Let's…" Sokka says as Mizu cuts him off. "SHUT UP! NOW LISTEN, WE ARE GOING TO FIND ZIAN AND KATARA AND TAKE DOWN AZULA. GOT THAT?!" She shouts as Aang and Sokka look at her scared as they nod their heads quickly. Iroh understands as he nods. "And I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe when I tell you that there is good inside him." Iroh says. "Inside him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside of him too ok?" Sokka says. "Katara is in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance." Aang says to him. Sokka looks like he is about to argue when he looks at Mizu who just stands there with an angry look as she looks at Sokka and gives him a deadly glare. He flinches back as he shakes his head.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us." Iroh says as he walks to the front door as the others follow him. He opens the door as they step out and see a Dai Lee agent is tied up as he has a cloth covering his mouth. Toph bends some earth around him to be sure that he doesn't move as they walk to him. Iroh removes the cloth from his mouth.

The agent is starting to sweat as he looks at them nervously. "Azula and Long Feng are plotting acue. They're going to overthrow the earth king." He says. "My sister. Where are they keeping Katara?" Sokka says pointing his sword at the man. "In the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace." He says. Mizu walks up to him as she gives him an angry look. "Where are you keeping Zian?!" She says sounding very annoyed.

The man's sweat starts to pour down his face. "In the dungeons of the under the Dai Lee headquarters." He says. They start to move to their location. Mizu stops as she looks at the man with a serious look. "If we go there and we find out that you are lying. Then I will personally come back and roast you like a pig." She says threateningly as she follows the others leaving a terrified agent behind.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

They arrive at some time at the palace grounds as Toph goes to feel the ground. "Well what do you know, there is an ancient city down there but it's deep." She says as Mizu smiles a little. Toph bends the ground as she creates a hole in it. Sokka thinks a little.

"We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk." He says as he looks at Iroh. "No offense." He says as Iroh just shrugs. "None taken." He says. "I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's acue." He says as he then looks at Mizu. "And Mizu, you go to the Dai Lee Headquarters and break Zian out of there." He says as Mizu smiles at him. "Ok" She says as she runs off in a direction.

As she leaves Sokka looks back as Aang and Toph also do. "How do you think Zian will react if he finds out that Mizu is a fire bender?" Aang asks. Sokka just sighs. "I don't know. But knowing Zian I know that he'll hate her but I'm sure that he won't hurt her." He says as they all go in their separate ways.

* * *

 **Back to Zian**

* * *

After some time night comes over the city as a full moon rises. Zian looks at the moon and then at Tui. "Isn't he afraid of turning into the creature?" Zian asks him as he looks at Zoren who is busy resting on his bed. He looks and sees that the middle aged man is not changing. Zian looks at this confused. The man looks at the moon and sighs. Elise comes over to him and hugs him from behind. "You don't change when it's full." She says as Zoren grins. "Would you still have fallen for me if I did?" He asks as she smiles. "Given some time? Yes." She says.

During the night all is quiet and the couple is sleeping soundlessly after some time Tui shakes on Zian's shoulder. "We must go." He says as they go and disappear. They appear in a place where they see three Dai Lee agents standing over the baby of the young couple they saw last time. Zian looks at the Dai Lee angry. "Where are the babies parents?" He asks. Tui sighs. "They are gone." He says as Zian looks at the scene shocked.

"What should we do with the boy?" One of the agents asks. "You what we have to do." He the other says. The agent nods as he lifts a boulder over his head. Zian looks shocked. "They're going to kill him. We have to stop them." He says. Tui holds him back. They see a figure running up to the agents and fighting them. After a short while the man defeats the agents as he walks over to the boy. He comes clearer into view as he reveals to be the face of Iroh but a younger more middle aged version.

He goes to pick the baby up but hears someone coming as he runs off. As Iroh vanishes another person appears who is making the footsteps. The person who is coming to the baby is Long Feng himself. Zian looks at the man with sheer hate as he balls his hand into a fist. Long Feng looks down at the small crying infant as he smiles fiendishly. "You are going to make a useful puppet…Zian." He says.

Zian stands there completely paralysed and stunned. Tui takes this moment as he grabs Zian's shoulder and they disappear in the same ball of light.

Back in the prison cell

They reappear back in Zian's cell with the physical Zian still sitting cross legged on the floor meditating. Zian is still standing in his spirit form filled with all sort of emotions as well as confusion and shock as questions upon questions fill his mind. Tui looks at the boy. "So how do you feel?" He asks the boy. Zian stares at the ground. "I-I feel a bit happy and somewhat glad that it wasn't the fire nation who killed my parents. And I'm happy that I'm part fire nation. And I although I may not completely like the form yet I can at least accept it." He says sounding full of pride as Tui smiles. "Then we are done for now." He says as he vanishes. Zian turns to the spot where Tui was and he bows. "Thank spirit of the moon for this great gift." He says.

He then walks to his body as he goes into it. He opens his eyes as he looks at his hands and sees that they once again physical. Zian suddenly hears something.

"Stop her! Don't let her reach the prisoner!" The guard to Zian's cell says. He grunts as Zian hears a fud sound. He then sees the door to his cell melting. As the metal door turns to melt Zian looks to see that on the other side of the door is an ashamed Mizu standing there rubbing her arm. She steps in as she still rubs her arm. "Look I know I'm fire bender and I would understand if you hate me but I just want to say that…" She says when she is suddenly hugged by Zian as he starts to form tears. "I'm so sorry." He says. Mizu pats him on the back.

"For what?" She asks. Zian cries a little a he lets go and looks at her. "For hating your people so much." He says. Mizu looks at him with a confused face which is quickly replaced with a smile. "That's fine. It good to hear that." She says as this causes Zian to smile. Mizu stares into his eyes as she is lost in them as well as Zian is the same. After a few moments they break out of the moment as they both blush.

Mizu stops as she looks at him. "So how are you feeling?" She asks him. Zian smiles. "I'm feeling happy and relieved with myself." He says. At that moment they hear people. "They're here. We must secure the prisoner and take out the girl." A Dai Lee agent says. Mizu looks at the now melted door as she is worried on how they are going to get out of here as she didn't think that far ahead.

She looks at Zian as she is surprised to see the person who she just saw happy and overjoyed is now enraged and grinding his teeth. Zian presses his fist as she can hear his knuckles crack as Zian looks at the door. The agents arrive at the cell as they stand in front of the door blocking their exit. Zian nostrils begin to flair as he notices that some of the agents are the ones who punched and hurt him and threw him in the cell.

Mizu looks at Zian a little nervous. "Zian…are you okay?" She asks. Zian just looks at the agents. "I was happy and relieved." He says as he gets even more angry as his eyes turn red. "Unfortunately it's now overshadowed by all this UNYIELDING RAAAAAAAAGE!" He screams at the top of his lungs as his whole body length starts to rise and fur grows all over him. His appearance changes into that of a dog like as his mouth turns into a muzzle.

The Dai Lee's faces turn pale and are filled with fear as they see this boy turn into a monsters beast. As Zian is finished transforming he goes on all fours as he looks at the Dai Lee. "Attack!" One of them says as they all attack Zian. They bend boulders as they throw them at him. They don't affect him as he moves to them. He stands up on his hind legs as grabs a big chunk of the melted metal. He then proceeds to grab the agents as he uses the metal to bind them together. As they are unable to move Zian makes a gap in the bind as he looks at Mizu.

Mizu grins as she gets what he means as she walks over to him. She bends fire on her finger tips like a welding torch and proceeds to weld the two gaps together. As the gaps are now welded Zian picks up the bind with the agents as he looks at their scared and terrified faces. They look at him as they are now pale as ghosts. "ROOAAAR!" Zian roars in the faces as this causes them to faint.

Mizu giggles at this. Zian drops the agents to the ground as he then looks at Mizu. She smirks. "What? No more rage?" She asks. Zian smiles as he licks her on the face. She chuckles. "Ok down boy down." She says. She walks over to his side as she climbs on top of him. "Now, aride my steed!" She cries out. Zian doesn't move as he looks at her with 'seroiusly?' look. Mizu chuckles nervously. "Ok never mind that. Let's just go save the others." She says. Zian nods as he jumps forward so fast that it almost causes Mizu to fall off and they head out of this place. As they come outside they head towards the palace.

* * *

 **On Sokka and Toph's side**

* * *

Sokka looks through the hatch of their cell door (and by they I mean Sokka, Toph and the Earth King as they have been taken to the city prisons) Sokka looks through the hatch as he sees if they are alone. "See any Dai Lee agents nearby?" Toph asks. Sokka stops looking as he looks at Toph. "Nope, all clear." He says to her. Toph cracks her knuckles as she proceeds to touch the cell door.

She starts to crush the door as it crumbles and bends as she throws it and it bounces on the wall before landing on the floor. "Let's go." Sokka says as they run out of the cell. "I'm not leaving without Bosco." The Earth King says.

Zian and Mizu are at the entrance of the palace prison as they get ready to charge in and save their friends. "Let's go Zian." She says. Zian nods as he gets ready to run. However they suddenly noises coming from inside the prison. They then see the faces of Sokka, Toph and the Earth King. Sokka looks at them and smiles as he is also shocked to see Zian in his form. "Hey Mizu and Zian glad to see you guys are here." He says as Mizu and Zian look at him dumbfounded.

He looks at them confused. "What?" He asks. Zian and Mizu both take a very deep breath as they try to hold in their anger. "Nothing it fine." She says. Zian walks over to his uncle as the king looks at him in shock. "My I have to say that this is an interesting form. I knew the story of our grandfather but it seems that gift is now yours." He says as this causes Zian to smiles as he licks the king full on the face. The king chuckles. "Ok Zian enough of that." He says.

Sokka grabs the king as he and Toph run. "I'm not leaving without Bosco." The king says. Zian's tail starts to wag as he jolts forward as he and Mizu follow them.

* * *

 **In the throne room**

* * *

Mai and Ty Lee are in the palaces throne room where they hang around there as they wait for Azula. Mai is sitting next to the throne while Ty Lee is busy teaching Bosco some tricks. "Come on it's easy. You just walk on your front paws instead of your rear ones. Like this." She says as she demonstrates it by doing a hand stand and starts to walk on them. Earth comes out of the ground as it binds her hands to the ground. She moves her hips back as her feet land on the ground but are then also shackled by earth. Bosco claps his front paws in amusement.

Ty Lee and Mai look to see that the king, Sokka, Toph, Zian and Mizu (who still riding Zian) are in front of them. "That is a nice trick." Toph says as she bends a slab of earth in front of her as Sokka takes out his weapon and Mizu points her fists at Mai and Zian growls at her. Mai just stands there looking at them. "Just take the bear." She says not really in the mood to fight them.

"Bosco!" The king says happily as he goes to his bear and hugs him. Zian shifts his front paws on the ground as the earth shackling Ty Lee disappears. Toph, Sokka and Mizu look at Zian confused. Zian then growls at Ty Lee and Mai. "Ok little doggie easy there. We're gone." Ty Lee says as she grabs Mai's arm and they run away.

As they are gone the others look at Zian. "Really?" Sokka says. Zian nods as he shakes himself. Mizu takes this as a sign to get off as she does so. Zian looks at them all and nudges his head forward. "What are you doing?" Toph asks. The king looks at Zian. "I think he's telling us to go." He says.

Sokka looks shocked. "What? We can't, we have to get Aang and Katara." He says. Zian growls at him. Mizu puts her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "We have to get Appa. I'm sure Zian can handle this." She says as Zian nods at this. Sokka hesitates as he then gives in. "Ok, we'll meet you at the other side." He says as they run to the exit. Zian turns to find Katara and Aang.

"Zian" Zian hears Mizu call his name as he turns to her. She smiles at him. "Be careful." She says before catching up with the others. Zian smiles. " _I will_." He says in his mind. He then thinks for a moment of where the catacombs are and his ears perk up and he runs in a direction.

* * *

 **Deep beneath the catacombs**

* * *

Katara lies on the ground as she is too hurt to get up. Zuko and Azula look at her as they hear rumbling and see Aang jumping in the air as he slams on the ground. He creates an earth ball under him as he uses it to charge at them. He looks at them with anger as he speeds up to them. Before he can get closer however a Dai Lee agent jumps in front of him as he destroys the ball and sends Aang flying to the ground.

He struggles to stands up as his and Katara's situation starts to get worse when all around them they tenths of Dai Lee agents jumps in the battle and separate Aang and Katara as they surround and outnumber them. Azula smiles at this moment.

"There's too many." Aang says. Just as he is starting to lose hope of any survival the cave starts to rumble. They all look in confusion. "What is that?" Azula says. Her question is answered when suddenly they hear an explosion as they look up at the ceiling and see something falling from it. That something is Zian in his form. Everyone looks shocked as Zian comes falling down to where Katara is and he smashes on the ground next to her as this creates a shockwave that sends most of the agents surrounding her flying.

Katara looks at Zian both overjoyed and shocked to see him. "Zian?" She says trying to take in the fact that he is in his form. Azula looks at Zian. "Ah, so I see. This is the reason my father want you so much. Well you would make an excellent pet for him." she as this causes Zian to growl at her. Suddenly even more Dai Lee agents appear from the shadows as they surround them.

Aang looks at his friends and sees the situation they are in. He then looks at Katara with complete regret. "I'm sorry Katara." He says as he creates a crystal cover around him. Zian looks at all of them as he growls at them. They all look at the crystal cover and sees that it starts to glow. Some of the agents step back a little bit.

The crystal cover shatters as a beam of light comes out of it and Aang rises from it as he floats in the air in his Avatar state. Katara and Zian smile at this wonderful moment at knowing that they have a chance now to fight back and able to…

 **ZAP!**

Lightning strikes Aang's back as surges of electricity courses through his body. As it stops, his Avatar glow fades away as he falls to the ground. Katara and Zian are completely shocked and paralysed by this. Zian's face turns to rage as he sees that it was Azula who did it. He charges at her as Azula just dodges out of the way. Zian stops as he sees that Katara has Aang. He runs to them as he stands in front of them ready to protect them.

Azula and Zuko move towards them when they are suddenly stopped by a stream of fire that is shot at them. They look to that it was Iroh who proceeds to leap in front of them. "You've got to get out of here. I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" He shout as he shoots fire at the enemy.

Zian gets down as Katara places Aang on him and she gets on as well as holds Aang so that he doesn't fall. Before they go Zian takes one last look at Iroh. " _Looks like I owe you twice_ " Zian say in his mind. He turns to a waterfall as he dashes to the rocks as he grabs onto them and climbs up as they escape from this place.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

Everyone is riding on Appa as they are flying in the sky away from the city. Zian changes back to his normal state as he looks with a worried face at Katara who is holding Aang who is not breathing. She places him down as she looks at him. She then takes off the necklace that Pakku gave her. She opens it as she bends the small water that is glowing out of it as she bends Aang forward.

As she does this everyone can see the huge burned gash that is on his back as their faces turn to complete worriedness. Katara uses he water on the wound as it glows all over it. As it fades she had hoped that the water would heal the wound but alas the gash is still there. This makes Katara cry and fills everyone with sadness and grief.

"Urgh" Katara hears Aang suddenly say as her heart fills with hope. She looks at his face and sees that his eyes are slitghly open and he is giving her a weak smile. But all of that matters as she smiles while tears run down her faces as she embraces him. Everyone is happy, but the moment quickly fades as they look back at the failure of protecting the city and its people from the fire nation.

"The Earth Kingdom…has fallen." The Earth King says with a heavy heart. They all know how he feels as they look in front of at the sky as they wonder what is next to come.

* * *

And that is the finale of Book 2. I hope you guys had an enjoyable experience. Only one more book left so let us all make it a great one. Also bonus points to anyone who gets two of the reference I made and tell me if you did. With that said and done I really hope you guys are enjoying all of this. But as always thank you all so much for reading I really as always truly appreciate it. Thank you so very much hope to see you all in the book. Bye.


End file.
